When plans go bad
by Kitana Matsuri
Summary: When Jaken banks on Inuyasha and Kagome's love, he soon realized the mistake on kidnapping Kagome in exchange for Tetsuaiga. What goes on when Kagome remains stuck with a Taiyoukai longer than needed? SesshoumaruKagome Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Course I don't own Inuyasha... That's common knowledge right there! A/N First fan-fic... Lalala!  
  
A pounding headache throbbed at the poor girls temples, while books piled on random papers had been scattered across the wooden desk. Her eyes had glanced over to her alarm clock, reading it to be around 2:30 AM.  
  
"Oh come on!" She shook her head violently attempting once more to rid herself of the dreaded pulsing inside her head.  
  
Waiting around for Inuyasha at such an hour was ridiculous! Though she did agree to let him pick her up around midnight, she had no idea it would take this long. Whatever he was doing better be important, because forsaking her sleep wasn't about to go by easily without a good 'sit' command. Then again, it gave her time to study for her test in two weeks, but with this headache she wasn't sure whether or not she would go to sleep, or keep waiting!  
  
Kagome placed her cheek on her hand held up by her elbow. Waiting with a blank stare, her eyes had heavily began to flutter shut a couple times, before she shook her body awake in order to keep her promise to Inuyasha... The chocolate hue of eyes, dimmed just as her thoughts spun off again on what exactly she was going to do when she'd meet back up with her friends. Just thinking of the exhaustion of jewel shard hunting, brought upon a rather comforting blackness. Random thinking hazed, until she gave into the temping darkness that fell before her. Breathing had steadied into rhythmic movements given by her chest. As she laid her head on the mess of books and papers, sleep over came the teenage girl and her worries quite quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the other era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A deepened growl bellowed through the hanyou's chest. Irritancy grew while pools of amber narrowed over to the monk. Just watching Miroku nearly waiting to jump Sango as she sleeps was just pitiful! It disturbed Inuyasha in a way that left him in question.  
  
Wind picked up and blew through the strands of white and silver tinted hair. Moonlit hit gleaming off his light features; the features that looked so deeply distressed. From this evening's event, he decided to leave Kagome until morning. It would have been too much trouble if the shards had in fact been in the way, for a scent of which Inuyasha despised had been near. Not to mention the most current reincarnation of Naraku, that being 'Keido' which the demon called himself. It didn't take long to kill; it was just a matter of Sango taking care of business while the guys where gone.  
  
With every battle comes an inflicted wound. In this case it was a youkai's punch to the ribs and gash to the arm. Inuyasha and Miroku had been nowhere in site, when a devious fire apparition showed itself. Obviously looking for jewel shards had been it's mission, but since Kagome had been gone, it was 'Destroy everything!' for the time being; that being Naraku's secondary orders. Sango bravely picked up her boomerang Hirakotsu, and slay the demon to a meaningless corpse. Her boomerang had sliced its way through the air, colliding into the scaled gut. She had done this after he struck her down with the strength of one jewel shard, leaving her one working lonely arm. The demon had stopped its attack giving an ear- shattering shriek before receiving another one of the same attacks from Hirakotsu. This time her weapon returned covered in the blood of a youkai. Its side split open in a hacked form, bleeding its crimson juices all about. Not much had been spared, but enough to be called a victory. She had done it with Kirara at her side, but managed her torsos bruising, and that nasty engraving into her forearm from its vicious claws. In the long run, she had saved as many villagers as possible, and had been given eternal gratitude.  
  
For her own sake, Sango rested into slumber getting the rest she so terribly needed for the next day's journey. In all truth it had been Inuyasha's wish to stay clear of any harm this week, so with Sango injured it left him in a difficult position.  
  
What exactly was Kagome going to say when she got here? He could already hear it in his head... 'Inuyasha, just where are you!? Do you have any idea of anything anymore?'  
  
"Feh... Stupid woman... Damn 'sit' command... Why she evens... I just can't believe... Damn demon...!" Inuyasha cursed to himself in constant complaints while Miroku gave him a quizzical eye.  
  
A pitter-patter of feet pondered over to the cursing Hanyou, whom was unaware of the monk's presence. While Miroku stopped to tower over Inuyasha with his finger scratching at his tilted head, a big question mark seemed to hang above, until the Inu-Hanyou peered up to what seemed a rather annoying display.  
  
"What do you want!?" Inuyasha's glare was a bite at Miroku. He sneered in a most distasteful way on top of a snort. He almost seemed embarrassed at being caught in his not-so-silent rage.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "Ahem.... Don't you think that you should have picked up Kagome by now? I think we've been waiting long enough, and she may be angry for waiting so long." He pointed the obvious out.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow to a critical point. "Yeah, so! If you want her here so bad, why don't you go get her yourself!" Once again, he looked away with a sneer, hands hidden inside the fire rat garments, sitting Indian style against a tree.  
  
"So you're simply going to leave her?" Miroku persisted.  
  
Inuyasha snapped back. "I ain't in the mood to run around all day and baby-sit!" He turned his glance away for the final time silencing the conversation.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Miroku turned away positioning himself next to Sango. He decided to treat the wound she received on her arm, for the time being as Inuyasha remained child like. Taking a cloth and dabbing it into water, he took her arm into his hand giving her blood caked wound a new cleansing. She wince in the thin sleep, trying to reposition herself. His mind seemed to trail away even while doing something of importance.  
  
'So... Inuyasha plans to leave Kagome until tomorrow, eh? I wonder how that's going to go. Knowing Inuyasha and Kagome they will be fighting all on the way back, and for at least an hour after that...' He sighed heavily with closed eyes, shaking his head slowly. Looking up again he peered up into the night sky and murmured a few words. "Oh Goddess of love please keep these two from trying to kill us all, and each other." He smirked. "And do allow the beautiful... and quite vulnerable Sango's wounds to heal quickly." His eyes seem to gleam happily while basking over her soft and rather revealing shoulder.  
  
He leaned in closer to her with a grin creeping over his lips. His hot breath had warmed her chilled skin as he crawled in closer. A tremor or what seemed tranquility ran through his spine, drawing him closer. Lips about to touch her gentle flesh, eyes gazing in awe. Such a feeling came over him either perverse immoral feelings or temporary desire, whichever led him so far. Yet in that instant where he almost dared to stroke her, and caress her shoulder with lips of lust, flying though the air came a quick contact between Miroku's face, and Sango's now tightened fist. Her knuckles collided into his nose with intense speed for someone so exhausted, giving a spew of blood to trail behind in his flight. The blow knocked him back good couple feet into the dirt.  
  
Sango rolled over to glance at the monk with sleepy eyes that hazed her vision. For a soft moment she yawned; the only noise heard other than the previous crash. Trying to stretch her stiff limbs she winced once more and barely managed her beaten body up. Though her eyes seemed quite relaxed, they shot open in an instant, bringing a racket of noise to the monk's ears. "Why in the name of all that is Holy, do you never stop?" She projected her verbal assault out, offending both Inuyasha's sensitive ears, and Miroku's hopes of having his way.  
  
Both rolling her eyes and cringing, the demon slayer picked herself up while holding her ribs, and gendering over to check on Kirara and Shippou. She found neither amusement, nor attraction when he did such things! Especially at this point in time, where she had better things to keep on her mind. ' My very own health being for one!' Her thoughts beamed  
  
She wouldn't be fully able to help Kagome her dearest friend, or even Inuyasha if trouble were to stir up again. She stopped her critical thinking and paused a moment from her stroll. Miroku's odd way of saying he liked women could have been considered a compliment, no? It was then her face distorted and she shook her head with another roll of the eyes... Miroku was NOT flattering! She would be sure of this.  
  
There lay Shippou in what seemed eternal bliss. Lying over a padded blanket that wrapped tightly around his small waist in the corner of the small room they all bedded in. Aside of sleeping in a real room, or under the stars, nothing ever kept him from such sleep. Especially with that tanned blanket he loved so dearly. Kagome had given it to him one breezy night. Ever since then he never seemed to find any discomfort, at least so it seemed. His light snore made a smile appear on Sango's face, for right next to him was Kirara snuggled in much the same fashion.  
  
Though being late, everyone seemed to have a reason for keeping his or her mind and bodies active. Sango would protect herself from Miroku, who worried much of Kagome's return, despite Inuyasha's decline to get her this very night. As for why Inuyasha himself was awake seemed to be a mystery. The obvious could be stated, that he took guard that night, but his expressions showed much more of simple worry.  
  
"Hmm...." That rumble deep within the hanyous chest, didn't seem to clear.  
  
His eyes had no destination of which they stared, but his thinking had defiantly been directed with much consideration. 'What's with this? Why is it that the demons get even worse as time goes by, even with new alias! Even before anyone of us met, things didn't seem to complicate like this. Great! Watch Kagome bitch about something else I already know... I don't need her problems right now! She doesn't even realize that we do this for her own protection!' Inuyasha convinced himself his word might as well be fact. 'Not like Kagome knows any better, Pft!' He found this conversation in his head to be annoying, and only irritating.  
  
He took a first step with a deep breath, and sniff to the air. No sense of youkai or anything that seemed slightly dangerous. He'd take to sleep for the time being until the morning. "I suggest you get to sleep, we're heading out early!" He called out to Miroku and Sango who turned around both nodding in acknowledgment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning ( Several Hours later) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The obnoxious ring of the alarm that read 9:30 sang its song into the ears of Kagome. She winced a bit not moving much. Her eyes squinted half way open while she groaned the nauseating light trying to enter her eyelids. A chilling breeze swept through the room of where the window had been cracked, allowing a small gust rustle through the papers tossed and turned. Pages of her books flipped around, and rubbed against her gentle hand. Thoughts of whether to keep her current position, which wasn't all that comfortable, didn't really overrule the fact she instantly couldn't wait long enough to yell at Inuyasha.  
  
Another soft groan elapsed out through her throat. "Oh Inuyasha is so gonna get it..." Her small voice trailed off within the almost late morning.  
  
Hoisting her back to arch wasn't all that easy considering she fell asleep in a most uncomfortable position for around seven hours. Her lower back ached as she had finally sat herself upright. Kagome took several moments to stretch the pains and stiffness away before getting up and automatically going to her closet for a fresh set of clothes.  
  
It was the usual routine before going to the era of which Inuyasha stayed in. Changing, maybe a quick bath (though one had been taken the night prior to this morning), the packing of bandages, and medicine.... Normal things to take over that anyone could think of. Clothing, soap, hairbrush and such. This time she packed a small blanket for Shippou. She took into consideration that washing his beloved carry along bed would be more pleasant than sleeping on a dirty piece of cloth. Besides... it gave a reason for her to leave a day earlier. Hojo insisted not long ago they take a day out together and partner up for the school bake sale. She shook her head with stress fuming away, and a deep sigh to calm her nerves.  
  
Breakfast set out on the table, with a clean wash of clothes already packed without Kagome's knowing. Her mother had taken it into her own hand to help her daughter get a head start on the events she took on weekends with Inuyasha and her close friends. With such responsibilities taken care of without knowing, Kagome was ranting about where she had placed her backpack, and clean laundry. While in the process to find her mom and ask, she spotted it with a smile. It was good to know her mother supported her.  
  
"Hey mom, did Inuyasha stop by at all?" Though most likely knowing the answer, she figured asking wouldn't be too much of a burden.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned around with her usual look of content. "No, but I did pack your things for you. Your friend with the cute dog-ears needed a stock of ramen?"  
  
Kagome just now remembered Inuyasha's ramen complaints... And boy when he ran out of it! She couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Yeah mom thanks!" She gave a sincere gesture to her mom, a hug, kiss on the cheek, and smile of great thanks. Kagome wouldn't have remembered half the things she needed, and having her mother always know was a great help to her own good. Oh how she just couldn't get far without her. It showed in her polite action opposed to the way she acted around Inuyasha.  
  
It was then before Mrs. Higurashi turned around to look at Kagome with concerned eyes. "Your History teacher sent a few piece of homework for you. She also mentioned that you're struggling?" For her daughters sake she'd hope not.  
  
A roll of her eyes sent a message to her mom right away. While thinking to herself she almost fumed. 'Great, not only am I failing but how can I not know history when I have a life in it!' Before sitting down to breakfast She suppressed any further stressing and nodded silently.  
  
After her breakfast and checking over what was packed, she left her mom and late sleeping little brother for another week or so. Her mind trailed on how to be positive for the day, considering she acquired a headache before leaving her home. It seemed that giving Inuyasha trouble for his absence didn't occur as a good idea in her thoughts like it did the night before. So, she decided to just ask a reason why with calm intentions... if he has any problems there was always the 'sit' command at hand.  
  
As time went by, she reached the shrine after her climb up the stairs. Entering the room of the bone eaters well, Kagome looked upward with eyes stress filled. "Well, here goes!" She took her leap down continuing a travel down what seemed an endless trip at most times. Before touching ground in a hovering motioning, she took one foot to the ground before gravity returned.  
  
Tilting her head upward, the chocolate hue of her own eyes met with those of amber, surrounded by glistening silver locks heated by the sun. For reasons unknown she smiled, and waved off any anger on his previous actions of leaving her home without any information or reason why. Her lips mouthed the word 'Hi' while nothing came out.  
  
Inuyasha found it odd she was acting so calm. For all he knew she forgot and didn't even know the difference. Or it was all a trick. He highly doubted she forgave so easily. He knew such things from experience.  
  
His voice not so rude, but more a question, "Hey, ya gonna stay in there all day?" He offered out his hand to hers, and hoisted her up as she accepted.  
  
She grunted slightly. "Uhmf... thanks!" She was calm enough and figured he was being nice just to try and either get the anger out of her in a quick blast, or keep her mood content, hoping she'd forget.  
  
With such an observation Kagome went to speak, but Inuyasha's voice came first. "Sorry for leavin' ya at home. We just had a bit of trouble so I figured it best if you stayed there..."  
  
Inuyasha bit the side of his cheek. Being apologetic is one thing, but if it saved him from a 'sit' command then he'd do it. Miroku told him that apologizing would completely change her mind... And so it seemed to work!  
  
She blankly stared at him giving off an irritated feeling for the Inu- Hanyou. "Oh, ok!" She smiled happily until she heard a noise from the other side of the well.  
  
Turning her vision to the enlarged cat-demon with a wounded Sango worried her much. Her brows knitted together with such concern, she completely forgot Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh my God, Sango! What happened?" She took hurried steps over to her friend.  
  
Sango mustered a smile before wincing as she held out bow and arrows inside their holder. "I'm fine... really!" She insisted too much for her own good. "It's just a scratch and a few bruises... nothing much to worry... Uhn!" The unbelievably large boomerang rested on her much smaller back, creating an uncomfortable, and quite painful weight.  
  
"What happened? There's no way that's just a scratch." Concern left as she turned to Inuyasha who had arms folded over his chest. Her voice now pleaded for an answer. "Tell me everything that happened... This must have been the reason why you left me home."  
  
Of course not denying this, the Hanyou nodded. "A demon attacked while me and Miroku where gone." He left it as that. Just Sango's words to further explain.  
  
As if on cue, Miroku appeared next to Sango, forcefully taking the boomerang off of her back. "I will carry this. You need rest!" this he insisted with genuine concern in his eyes. "Your wounds are NOT just simple scratches but that of a fatal gash, and bruising of your ribs. Though you may not seem them as harmful, your welfare and healing must be taken into critical consideration." Miroku nodded to Kagome in a means of greeting.  
  
Shaking her own head and sorting out everything, Kagome liked none of this. "Sango..." she pleaded again for Sango to try taking the monks words into thought.  
  
A head of deep saturated brown locks turned to face Kagome. Such an expression over the younger girls face was enough to break her. Though such stubborn features lay across the once hardened face, her features softened while she gave into the truth. With a gentle nod, she slowed steps letting down hey guard of pride.  
  
Handing the bow and arrows to Kagome she carried, Sango also accepted help from Kirara. "So, do you think that we will be moving out soon?" Sango was now confined lying against the shaft of a tree. Lifting her head up to face her group, she continued. "To Naraku's castle that is?"  
  
Inuyasha could have fallen over at her persistence! "Sango are you crazy! Last I need is an overhaul of wounded people to take care of. We need you remember? So until your fully healed we aint movin!" His care showed, but it was written fact they needed her well and healthy.  
  
Soft brown eyes opened wide at his statement. Sango was shocked Inuyasha stated every last bit of his sentence out loud. With that, she looked back down and swallowed hard. "All right..." she accepted his refusal.  
  
With that gone and out of the way, it was time for Kagome to unpack a few things. Like Inuyasha's dear ramen for one, and bandages. All sorts of pain relievers were set out, and carefully placed with organization. Yet the moment she pulled out the ramen a presence was felt at the back of her neck. Hot breath hit a chill down her spine, freezing Kagome in her tracks. When she turned her neck with such hesitant movements, it didn't take long until a shriek hit the mountains in an echoed motion. Kagome practically flew back as she saw the drooling Inuyasha huddled up like a caged animal waiting to pounce! She smacked into a boulder that nudged at the back of her head. His love of ramen was all in all, a frightening thing!  
  
He ultimately ignored her freight, and clawed the package open, making away with it to.... an already set of boiling water?! He had completely expected her to bring his lovely dearest! The wrapper was scattered into bits, and small pieces of cellophane sticking to his pants. He paid no mind, being too busy tearing the top off and finding a pair of chopsticks. This half-breed had lost his mind. Even though he 'took care' of Kagome, the bump she received to her head when he jumped didn't bother him none.  
  
Miroku stood just fluttering his eyes with constant blinks. He had absolutely no comment. "Well, ok then!" He turned himself around with a sweat-drop formed over his head. Attempting to change the subject he proposed an idea. "You think we should go to Kaede's for the night instead of sticking around here?"  
  
To Kagome and Sango's surprise it was a rather good idea. They glanced to one another finding it the best choice. Kagome spoke in affirmation. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed in irritated fashion hitting Inuyasha's way. She even pointed. "We just have to wait until he finishes." Her voice practically grumbled.  
  
Shippou walking into the conversation sighed heavily and squeaked out his childlike tone. "Yeah, that's gonna take forever!" The little fox stretched, now awakening from his slumber.  
  
He was right...as right as he was, it didn't change the fact the morning would be long. Just as the talk ended, anyone standing other than Inuyasha plopped right down into the mesh of grass, letting out a heave of breath.  
  
(Somewhere in the Western lands) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Broad proud shoulders stood tall in a stance given by a true warrior. This excellent being left only one movement to his chest that breathed rhythmically with inhaling and exhaling motions. Not once did a blink of his eyes occur during this moment of silence where pools of amber scanned over a cliff top. Crisp air swept it's way around the legs of the youkai, twisting and turn his luxurious hair that gleamed of purified silver. Such stiff motions usually resorted into a deep thought. Thoughts that where hidden, and masked by the emotionless featured this man wore gladly, and quite often.  
  
Jaken's knees chattered at the chilling air from the rocky peaks. This day wasn't particularly cold; it was just the morning breeze that skimmed across the land. His rounded eyes were seemingly more bulged than usual, giving off a hint of his own personal thoughts. He wished to know what his Master was planning and why such silence took place as of 10 minutes ago. Not moving much, accept for re-wrapping of petite hands around thin arms, Jaken now wished to move freely without disturbing his Lord, yet continued this unsaid order with no questions.  
  
Just as the Lord himself heavily sighed, Jaken had turned to the small girl trailing a two-headed horse like demon behind her. It was then Sesshoumaru turned himself to his loyal servant and the human girl called Rin. His expressions made it impossible to tell if he turned around on will, or because of a distracting sound. Anything distracting or irritation enough to pull the Taiyoukai from his thoughts was enough to make the day edgy and miserable to those around. Yet thankfully a frown would have made it's way to his features by now, and seeing no sign, Jaken inwardly sighed in relief.  
  
Speaking with such proposal, his smooth voice covered the area. " Jaken..." The Lord started, "Last night you spoke of a way to acquire the Tetsuaiga within my own grasp. Do explain...." He spared his servant a glance  
  
Bumbling around slightly with a few stutters, Jaken managed while suddenly straightening his posture by grasping the staff he carried for further support. "Well my Lord, I figure that if taking the Tetsuaiga from Inuyasha always ends up as a loss on our side because of it's transformation, I think that somehow keeping it in it's normal state would be the best way." He looked on to pale features for signs of acception.  
  
Thin lining of an eyebrow shot up with a look that said 'Is this your brilliant plan?' His eyes narrowed onto the lowly slave. "Stating the obvious was not the exact plan I was thinking of. And with that human girl he carries with himself using her bow and arrow, forcing Tetsuaiga unguarded almost would seem impossible." He had a point Jaken was hoping he wouldn't look into.  
  
With frantic cries, "Wait, wait me lord! That's it..." His bulging eyes gleamed. "To acquire that woman first before Tetsuaiga is the key! If anything we can manipulate her simple mind to shoot down Inuyasha, which transforms the Tetsuaiga back!" Glee hit the youkai, and he seemingly bounced with the over joy of triumphing over Inuaysha.  
  
It had been right then when both eyebrows shot under the silken bangs of Sesshoumaru's hair. His features even showed a liking to this plan. To manipulate Inuyasha's dear mate, was to control him like a puppet. His voice spoke out in seemingly praise. "We shall do that then. This idea even works in my own theory, so prepare a capture Jaken, seeing as this is your initial plan."  
  
Though not a direct compliment, Jaken rewarded himself silently reminding himself of how much of 'great help' he was to his Tyrannical Master.  
  
Rin had no interest in following their conversation. Instead of keeping track for their entire talk, she sat down by a patch of grass, tying strands together and making a bracelet to wrap flowers around. Her crafted projects with nature always kept her pre-occupied and out of the business she needed not to know of.  
  
Another moment of silence scurried in with the ultimate question of 'who was leading the plan.' Sesshoumaru would take absolutely no credit if Jaken's hopeful idea were turned into waste. But to actually give thanks? There wasn't a chance until Hell froze over when He, Sesshoumaru, would thank a lowly mongrel, for a possible working maniacal plan!  
  
His eyes narrowed in spite. This plan did have a downside where one could win, or lose. Jaken's parade of victory, or a sulking phase where kissing up to the Lords every move would be necessary. Prides instinct led him to roll his eyes and turn his head the other way.  
  
"Jaken, we shall take leave for the ningen's capture." His glance spared to the humble servant.  
  
With such a liking, Jaken's eyes lit up just ready to put his plan to action. He spoke quickly. "Ah...Yes me Lord!"  
  
Before Jaken could take a chance to turn and take leave, the smooth voice caught him off guard. Sesshomaru's tone hid antagonistic detail. "Jaken... Don't forget if your plan fails, I will kill you." It was left as that, with a smile pulled at the Inu-Youkai's lips.  
  
Freezing dead without taking even the slightest breath, sweat poured down Jaken's forehead while eyes bulged in fear. The Taiyoukai just took graceful steps past his servant with closed eyes that insured he felt better about the whole idea. With Jaken's life at stake, at least he'd be amused somewhat even if the creature did fail... Which he figured would happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Inuyasha's group~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the last bit of noodles smacked Inuyasha's face during entrance, nobody seemed to notice considering all eyes remained closed. Boredom had clearly set it before the Hanyou's fangs got to chomp on ramen, giving much time for one to even fall asleep.  
  
A full warm belly smelled, and a face filled with smiles of content laid into the half-breeds features. His clawed hand patted proudly at his stomach and with that he turned on the ball of his heal to face his companions. Before speaking his amber pools widen at the sight of seemingly dead people with boredom hazing their sight. The Hanyou stood with arms arched, blinking several times over for absolute comprehension.  
  
"Just what the..." He cut short at the mused display, showing just exactly what had been going on.  
  
So not to become further infuriated, he marched right up to Shippou and belted him across the head.  
  
"Hey, ow!!!" the small cry of the fox youkai carried a ring to Kagome's ears.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! What do you think your doing?" the young girl protested, causing a stir.  
  
Arms stiffened at her sides immediately after she shot straight up to her feet. Brown orbs now tainted with frustration met those of fury. Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away. Kagome thought of a 'sit' command while all her comrades watched with interest.  
  
Stomping her way to Inuyasha. "Sit!" the futile enchantment sent the Hanyou into a face-plant.  
  
Why Inuyasha always took out his temper-tantrum on poor Shippou would remain a mystery, but she'd prefer he stop altogether and leave the orphan alone. Kagome's incite on most of these situations would result the same, so long as Inuyasha's reactions never changed. Just then, Shippou pranced over to his seemingly mother and jumped to her shoulder. The child whined understandably while rubbing at the swelled knot poking out the side of his head.  
  
"Kagome, don't let him hurt me! I didn't do anything." Pleading cries softened the teenagers' glare.  
  
She sigh deeply as she pet the little fox, while giving comfort with an assuring tone. "Don't worry, I promise." She continued, "He won't touch you as long as I'm here, k?" A warm smile fled over her, giving Shippou all the comfort in the world.  
  
Not moving from his depth hole, Inuyasha grumbled with displeasure, tapping at the dirt aside of him. "Hmph!" He'd say nothing more but continued his protest in thought. 'Every time Kagome's around I always seem to get the bad end of anything. Not like she gives me any sympathy, or pays me any attention!' He inwardly sulked.  
  
Making no point to notice the unjust Hanyou, Kagome was now all cheers and smiles when she remembered something. "Oh Shippou, I brought something for you." In her motherly tone she stated. Her petite hands reached for her gigantic backpack. Rummaging through out its packed confines, she finally pulled out a neatly wrapped blanket.  
  
Shippous head tilted in confusion, but he soon got the point when she instantly handed the heat radiating cube of fluff over to his small paws. Tiny lips pulled up into a smile ear to ear when the fabric unfolded to wrap around him. Considering it was still heated from the dryer, the fluffed fur felt almost life-like. As Shippou snuggled deep, Kagome held him cradled like a baby in her arms.  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the lovey-dovey sight though Sango and Miroku found it rather cute.  
  
After moments of a normal gathering, everyone seemed to let the original destination slip all their minds. Even though Kaede's hut was first on their list of places to go, Inuyasha was of course more eager to get back to Shard hunting for the Shikon no Tama. The minute Sango was considered healed and bodily able to fight they would be off on the Inu- Hanyou's command.  
  
Being as it was already in the afternoon, Kagome stood and addressed everyone. "Hey we should get going now, if we want to make it to the village in time."  
  
Inuyasha's dog-ears perked while he gave his attention to Kagome. "Yeah, can we get goin' now!" He seemed to complain, yet agree with Kagomes earlier statement.  
  
Hopping on Kirara, Sango was ready so to speak, as she took careful time to bind her wounds properly. Not to mention her taking a few 'Tylenols' as Kagome called them, to help with her pain.  
  
Nothing more had been said for reason that no one had anything to talk about. Miroku had no objections and Shippou was ready to go. Everything had been quickly stored and packed away for their journey. No real conversations, or penetration of silence accept for the few 'Excuse me's' or 'Hentai Bouzu!' being shouted.  
  
They all took to stepping on a usual trail; with no complaints accept for Miroku's. A rather large and angry handprint lay across the lechers face as he was forced to walk in front the women, and travel aside Inuyasha  
  
"So.... You think their over it yet?" Referring to the earlier incident, Miroku peered over to the irritated Hanyou who snapped back quickly.  
  
"Would you come off it and leave em' alone? Your accidental reflexes are getting on my last nerve." His rude tone marked a snort.  
  
Inching away, the monk stifled a reply. Inuyasha's been quite annoyed with anything these past few days. "Yeesh, all right!" Grey eyes rolled brashly to the side.  
Both Sango and Kagome gave irritated looks as they walked steadily behind the tail-grabbing pervert. Sango seemed to growl on her own terms, giving Miroku a warning to walk faster.  
  
A tightened laugh barely made it's way out frozen features. Still edged by the growl he'd play it safe for the good will of his health. He took more swift steps to add distance, even as a hopeful guarantee. Stress beamed, while his eyes turned flat matching an elapsed sigh.  
  
The expansion in time came over everyone. Keeping to Inuyasha's pace and need of silence was beginning to kick at the group's patience. Poor Shippou was finding it so much more than difficult just to keep his mouth shut for under 10 minutes. Such a hushed travel was unjust to the little orphan. Very unknown to everyone else, Inuyasha was adapting a hunter like fury. He was looking and looking damn hard to find the unfound too. Absolutely unfortunate for everyone was, they traveled behind the Hanyou in complete oblivion. For the groups well being Inuyasha was distant.... More off than usual, that he was. No concern for what could possibly happen to them occurred. Not even in the back of his mind.  
  
Such a smell to his sensitive nose caused those jagged fangs to bare out and growl. They grinded together with such fierce intent, one would think death was near. The eyes of Kagome stiffened at Inuyasha's back. As tense as he looked, she said nothing. Though noticing his prowling and odd behavior, she gathered up the courage from an inside battle with her thoughts to see what the problem was. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat she proceeded with her decision. Feet dragging despite her wishes, she was all in all worried.  
  
"Inuyasha" she meekly said, mentally slapping herself for sounding so weak.  
  
The hanyou paid no attention, much less acknowledged her being. His fist balled up instead, giving Kagome another startled reaction. For Inuyasha's inner turmoil, that scent tainted the area deeper as they walked. More and more the aroma teased Inuyasha's thoughts, while tickling his nose.  
  
Hearing no reply or much a response she huffed willingly and marched over to him in a stiff manner. The pair Miroku and Sango watched in confusion but much interest. Both on the same page, keeping to them would seems the smartest idea at that moment. Something was happening and they had no clue why.  
  
Inuyasha's heart beat faster as he took decision to walk faster, ahead of the group. Almost like a sick addiction this scent was desired yet forbidden. His heart was now racing at an incredible speed. He was surrounded in the captivity of this aura, and swore it beckoned him. A smell of cherry with a vanilla hint penetrated his haven. Then at that instant pools of dulled amber started out into a land of nothing and a simple word slipped from his lips.  
  
"Kikyou..." Soft but heard. Desired, yet forbidden!  
  
Kagome bit back and stopped. Sorrow entered her purity just hearing that name. That woman she was incarnated from; such hatred and betrayal was all that remained of the once living miko. Somehow Inuyasha was still drawn to her even though she could very well end what life he still had to live. The life of jewel shard hunting, subduing Sesshoumaru and.... Protecting her.  
  
'What about me...' Kagome's inner feelings pleaded with a never-ending question.  
  
Miroku and Sango caught on quickly. They knew their friend needed support in a situation such as this. The hanyou was unbelievably careless and rather stupid at times when he didn't need to be. Kagome just felt tears waiting to well up in her eyes, and that name clawing at her insides. Loosing Inuyasha was possibly the most terrible thing that could ever happen.  
  
The heel of her shoe was dug into the dirt, but not for long, as she was quick to turn around. Pulling herself out of that sudden state of shock was difficult enough, but it always seemed Kikyou would do anything to tear Inuyasha away from her. Even as a friend she seemed banished from contact with the hanyou. The only thing that seemed missing was an attack from the undead miko herself.  
  
Kagome was jinxed right after that moment for a sacred arrow had shot from the depths of lush treetops. There she stood; the wandering spirit perched on a tree branch with soulless eyes glaring down. Kikyou silently reached behind grabbing an arrow from her back. Reassembling her arrow into position with the bow, she pulled back and took close aim.  
  
A wicked smile shadowed over her lips, as her place stand sturdy, while keeping hold of her arrow carefully.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I see you still travel close in spirit. Seems you can't keep away from my reincarnation. You are bound to my soul still, no?" Her words spoke that of amusement.  
  
Inuyasha said not a thing, but Kagome had no problem speaking up. "Hey Kikyou!" her voice filled with resentment. "He hasn't even seen you! What makes you think that he's so bound to you, when every time you come by it's just another plot to drag him to his grave!" The girls voice accusing, and filled with protest.  
  
Kikyou waved off the accusation and ignored her words, continuing with her own statement. "If my reincarnation is a good stand by for now, then why not have the real thing?" This intrigued Inuyasha slightly. "You could help me get my soul back and return me to life. Return me to feel the way I was meant to. To love and hate... To feel and be with you, Inuyasha!" promise in her voice coaxed Inuyasha to step forward. He was practically hypnotized.  
  
That devious smile grew into a grin of deception. Her jealousy and desire to have Kagome's soul and Inuyasha's life was her sol purpose for even walking the grounds of the living. Kikyou then gestured her arrow to move at Kagome's chest. Inuyasha stood and did nothing, yet inside his mind was a battle of life or death waging on!  
  
'Oh my god... She's going to shoot me with her arrow!' Her eyes dart to Inuyasha looking for support in his eyes. There was nothing in his glance. Just pain and suffering lit his features. Inuyasha was stuck, leaving Kagome for dead or alive.  
  
Eyes of the undead miko narrowed to slits before she pulled at her bow getting more strength. She whispered in delight for both Inuyasha and her incarnation to hear. "Die..."  
  
A/N Well, is this even good? Think, it's the first chapter... and I HATE Kikyou with a passion (Kitana = BaikenSeishino = author = all one chick = goes by name of Kitana)  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? Well why make her so mean then!  
  
Kitana: Because I can... -.- And because she hates Kagome naturally.  
  
Inuyasha : Why does she always say 'Die' though? I hear it every time!  
  
*Kagome and Kitana keel over*  
  
Kit + Kagome : BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS SAYS THAT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha : *sweatdrops* Oh....  
  
Kitana: For the love of sweet God, review! Please!? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well, I didn't forget about my story. I've just been slightly busy, not to mention grounded for a month... Gee I love my mother! TT;;;!  
  
Well anyway, I'm gonna continue and it's good to know at least someone's reading this! Thankies to the reviewers!  
  
(I just fixed this chapter errors so... . oh hell, it happens!) Chapter 2   
  
A whistle pierces the air, as the tip of Kikyou's arrow flew straight to its mark. Pink light tainted with the purple mark of malice surrounded her sacred arrow. Kagome's eyes widen with fear and pain. Not external pain though her heart skipped a beat when she thought of how much it would hurt when the arrow hit. Nothing had come as of yet, seemingly to the young mikos prospective everything happened in slow motion. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, protest, fight back, avoid, or tell Inuyasha her feelings. Though he knew, or should have by now he must have regarded her as nothing.  
  
That smirk of Kikyou's upraised to show a glint of her teeth. She felt such triumph and security. Everything she wanted and waited for would be achieved. Her soul and free life would return with another chance to live. As quickly as that feeling came it went within the second Inuyasha took action. Tetsuaiga transformed on instant, blocking way of his EX lover's arrow. She scowl is disgust!  
  
"Inuyasha!" Demanding and enraged "You protect her? I thought you really where something better than that..." Giving a guilt trip to the hanyou, he currently had no intention responding.  
  
Amazed yet more relieved than anything, Kagome glance to her savior. "Inuyasha." It was then she understood more than anything.  
  
Kikyou always did have an advantage and this time it seems any contact Kagome had with Inuyasha in the past was fading quickly. Tetsuaiga stand down and transform seconds after it hit the dirt. The sword after all was still heavy as all hell. Inuyasha's eyes remained on the ground, covered by his hair. Putting his trusty sword back to its sheath, everyone watched to see if he'd make any other movement. Turning his back only to show his fire rat clothed covered back, he began to walk away suddenly.  
  
Like usual and bemused the undead miko lifted an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" She questioned the same way a hounding mother would their child.  
  
Stopping only for a moment, not caring to turn around; not that he wanted too; the hanyou sighed heavily. "Sorry..." His apology was to them both, yet only seemed to make it to Kagome.  
  
"If you're so sorry, then you should repay me... Give me back MY LIFE!" Now pleading like an actress, Kikyou didn't have any intentions of letting him get away so quickly.  
  
That was it! The damned bitch was doing it again over and over... Poor Inuyasha had problems of his own, and when she hounded him every time to do as she pleased, it was just exhausting for everyone. "Kikyou, just go back! Can't you leave anyone alone anymore? No one wants you here, your only trouble!" Kagome spat out.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha's words came quick to a bark, startling Kagome.  
  
'Is he defending her? But why....' Her mind absorbed why he turned away only a few moments ago. He didn't wish to take sides, nor did he wish Kikyou to leave. She hung low, more discouraged and hurt the longer this encounter dragged on. He just didn't want to get his hands dirty, or upset his former companion.  
  
Just as Inuyasha before, Kagome covered her eyes with her bangs. A few unseen tears slide from her eyes and roll down her cheek. Her lip quiver slightly. Inuyasha was betraying her without physical action. 'At least not yet.' She thought. A clear idea of what needed to be done was fiercely knocking at her instinct. It was to leave... Leave and never return! There would be no more shard hunting. No more weekly interruptions from school or her future life. Things would go back to normal as if none of this ever happened.  
  
Quietly stating. "Can't believe it's all going to be over." She force a fake smile trying to convince her mind this was only a game, and nothing last's forever. But there was no way she'd ever forget! Only thing to fear was maybe in the near future she'd think of this only as a dream of the past.  
  
Inuyasha heard clear while Kikyou didn't even care to listen to the soft mumbling. All her mind was focusing on was a way to manipulate Inuyasha for her own purposes.  
  
Remembering the current words from Kagome, the hanyou knew their adventures where almost deemed to an end. Knowing he didn't finally choose Kagome was one thing, but something told him to resist Kikyou and another thing said 'stay beside her.' He was ultimately confused, but was more odd was there was no sign of the others. He did silently try to track a scent, but he couldn't find anything. Just Kagome and Kikyou's old scent pondered the air. He obviously figured it out that the scent of the living Kikyou was part of a spell the undead miko cast to attract him here.  
  
Kagome herself was getting worried over where he friends may have taken off too. She couldn't see anything or sense them. It must have been the spell Kikyou made along with her damned shield. Either way because of the jewel shards around her neck, it would be possible for her to leave without restraint. Considering making a run for it, a movement from the kiln made woman caught her glance.  
  
Empty eyes that usually portrayed hate and revenge now look life like in the atmosphere. Her spell not only enhanced her former scent, but her looks as well. Gently with such grace did she lower herself from the tree. Her glance ever so soft and kind directed to Inuyasha. His name was spoken with a caring tone that caught his attention. As he turns around, she walks towards him, her hair let down loose with a light breeze dancing within it. A smile comes over her soft pink lips that send Inuyasha a good feeling throughout his body.  
  
He enjoyed such beauty of the living her, and would do anything that moment just to hold her in his arms once more. Inuyasha himself ignored Kagome, and only strived for the woman he wanted. Lightly as Kikyou made her way to the hanyou, she soon giggles and continues to smile at him. He smiled back with such content features. Beautiful forest background emphasized her looks; it all brought him back in time before anyone knew of Naraku.  
  
Kikyou's hands moved over Inuyasha's arms, and up to his shoulders. She embraced him willingly for the first time in what seemed eternity. Kagome unable to control her flow of tears, sobbed heavily, with an immediate turn on her heal for the other direction. Distracting Inuyasha for only a moment, he knew what he was doing, and hugged Kikyou into his arms watching Kagome leave from his sight.  
  
Kikyou pressed her lips against Inuyasha's neck absolutely pleased with her doing. She mentally felt the barrier moved through and smirked. Her incarnation now knew of whom ruled over Inuyasha's feelings and life. "Oh Inuyasha..." She continued with intentions to coax him again, only this time to kill Kagome.  
  
Springing forward past Sango and Miroku with Kirara and Shippou, Kagome had no intention of returning. This being past the 5th time Kikyou pulled these stunts was enough to send her home with no regrets. She was done with all of this, and staying with the rest of them today wouldn't be any help either. Maybe in a few weeks or so if they ever decide to leave Inuyasha, the way she decided she would.  
  
"I can't believe this..." Her sobs came heavy and unclear.  
  
All her friends where left behind in the dust, for good reason. They would soon find out. It wasn't that hard to figure what happened, especially since Inuyasha might have just brought Kikyou back with him. She staggered into dirt with that thought. Hitting the ground with her foot caught by a rock she fell on her arms. Somewhat stunned, it was brushed off by her breaking out into full blow cries. She always preyed this would never happen, and so damn the pottery made bitch, it did!  
  
"Why!!" She screamed out into muffling arms and grass. Sniffling slightly she looked up with terribly hazed vision. "The well..." A soft hic- up and sob interrupted her spoken thoughts, "It's not far from here."  
  
Gathering herself up into a sitting position she gulped down the lump in her throat. Before standing Kagome closed her eyes taking deep breathes to concentrate. She didn't want to go home looking like a mess, and her mom would question why she was home so early. After thinking, she came to one conclusion.  
  
"I'll take a hot bath and go to sleep." It was settled. She'd take that time alone to think, but not now. She wasn't thinking that clear to come up with an excuse.  
  
Setting up to her feet, one last sniffle hit her nose, eyes red and still puffy. Walking slowly, and taking a few glances at a time behind to see if anyone was following her. In an instant, wind picked up in a circular motion in front of her. Clouds turning to an angry black on one area above, where lightning struck to the ground. Kagome jumped back and failed landing, ending up on her back.  
  
A vertical blur hit the same area where the lightning struck. Tornado like winds swirled in violent motions around the being with a rather large fur pelt. Silken hair glistened in a twist of light, while the mainly white, red, and gold robes rustled. Above was the two-headed horse demon carrying Jaken, and his staff. Intense eyes of gold glared at the ningen before his feet. He sneered in disgust thinking this thing actually meant something to his moronic brother.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen in fear for she knew whenever he was around, all hell would break loose in a matter of seconds. Teeth grinding together, muscles stiffening up at the look he gave her. Just what was he thinking? 'Why is here?' She deeply wondered. 'Ok, why is he looking at me like that?' Her thoughts bobbled just about everywhere, to every question she could possibly come up with.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelt fear, and confusion all over the young miko. Just as the wind stopped it's rage and settled itself down, he took a step forward edging Kagome back. She bit back at his movement and now only thought of a way to live through all of this, if at all. She worried for her life, and past memories of her family at home flashed through her mind.  
  
Breathing heavily the way she did, Sesshoumaru remained emotionless to her actions. Kagome unfortunately realized no one would come to save her. Kouga popped in her mind a few moments, but it ran away the second she remembered he'd cower in fear, especially if he was afraid of Tetsuaiga. Pushing back more with her feet upset Sesshoumaru even more.  
  
"Don't make this difficult." He wasn't in the mood to run around chasing a damn wench similar to Inuyasha in ways. An angry frown hit his featured showing his frustration.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do but mumble numerous things, and colorful words. This caused the lord to lift a thin eyebrow. She was obviously upset about something way before his presence was made. 'We will just have to work around that' he thought to himself with cold intentions.  
  
Kagome didn't like that look of deep thought and continuous look of irritation. She bravely spoke. "Hey, just why are you even here?" She sounded demanding in his eyes.  
  
The Taiyoukai grunt, and in another blur to Kagome's eyes, he had her immediately sliding across the dirt. Most unlike him in battle, but in terms of shutting a ningen up, he gave her a swift kick.  
  
Kagome coughed the second dirt found the back of her throat. Waves of pain throbbed at her lower back. One for being kicked, and two for being landed on! 'Great, now I know how it feels to be a soccer ball.' She mentally slapped herself for even commenting on what just happened.  
  
"Are you willing to participate now, or do you still need convincing." His golden eyes narrowed when his smooth voice came through.  
  
Kagome nearly sweat drop at his statement. 'Just what the hell is wrong with him?' Her thoughts beam in rage for being treated like a damned rag doll. She was however too quick to speak without thinking first. "Oh just what the fuck is your goddamned problem! What do you want anyway? Don't you have some other place to be?" She covered her mouth soon after her rant. Realizing what word she said was embarrassing; especially considering it was the first time, and one of Inuyasha's favorites.  
  
Sesshoumaru scowl at her disrespect. He'd teach her just who was in control, because her behavior was unacceptable! Raising his hand, that long snake like sword formed in his palm and twisted every which way through out the air. Kagome's eyes widen in response.  
  
"You wenchs should keep to your place!" He belted this out in an offending tone.  
  
Lashing through the air with a thin golden glow, his whip resembling a sword on fire as it was forced downward. Kagome sat horrified with no reaction but shock only to feel the wrath of its cutting edge, eating at her flesh. It swiped her once but sailed to the side, only to return in reaction to his arms motion.  
  
She helplessly holds up her arms for coverage, shreds of her sleeves pealing off. Scream as she did, no one came, just more slashing to her frail skin that bled into the dirt. Sesshoumaru tower over her as a brutal tyrant; wearing his received title proudly. His eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Why must you continue this noise!" This growled out his chest more as a demanding statement, rather than a question.  
  
Kagome burst into tears of pain, and screams of terror. "Kyaaaa!!!" She disgusted the Lord with her sharp screaming.  
  
She hurt his ears with all her noise. "If you continue to scream I will give you the pain you never dreamed of feeling within all eternity." His threat came out clear.  
  
She breathed heavily and coughed several times, choking on her air half the time. She didn't dare look up to his ruthless gaze; afraid he may punish her for giving direct eye contact.  
  
The Taiyoukai grunt again, seeing her disposable form that gave no respect even to show eye contact. "You lack respect for the one that holds your life." With a snap his claws had barricaded the circumference of her throat. "Not even showing at least some decent respect for yourself by looking me in the eye..." He snickers rudely. "Your pitiful!"  
  
Gasping for the air she lost in his sudden movement, Kagome grab hold his wrist with her gentle hands and peer at his fire-heated gaze. "What..." a small cough "Do you... Want!" her voice hoarse from its strain.  
  
"With you?" He shrugged. "Tetsuaiga" He gave his final answer, with a barely noticeable bitter smile. Golden eyes darken with a glint of mischief. This worried Kagome more than just enough.  
  
Sesshoumaru flinched and glanced upward. His nose detected a rather noticeable stir of human, hanyou, fox, neko, and an overbearingly sick smell of death. His eyebrow raise in question while the rest of his emotion turned dull. His mask of nothing returned, and usual irritancy sprout when around Inuyasha came about. He dropped hold of her neck with new imprints, motioning for Jaken to come down from where he was.  
  
The toad demon upon the 2 headed youkai soon grounded not far behind their Master. Jaken toddled over to his Lord and questioned. "Yes me Lord, what is it?" his ponderous gaze flowing to the back of Sesshoumaru.  
  
A plain reply carried out from the Taiyoukai. "Watch to make sure she doesn't get away. If she tries, burn her with the staff on immediate instinct." Eyes closed as he speaks deeply, keeping his back to the servent.  
  
Bowing several times Jaken of course followed through, "Y-yes Master Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The Lord takes a step forward, voicing himself to Kagome momentarily. "Your friends are coming for you and if your smart, you'll keep quiet and wont pull anything stupid." He rests his thought on that, but added in shortly. "Because if you do manage to get away from Jaken, I can't assure I wont hunt you down myself and cover my claws with your blood just for game."  
  
Kagome grew a fat lump on her throat, and felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. Face turning white, she knew he was dead serious and wasn't about to disobey. She nodded in affirmation, her face faltered.  
  
Not bothering to look back he figured by her silence, she knew of what terms he spoke on. Stepping forward we awaited till he could see her friends and that moron brother of his. Wiping out her mortal friends would be too easy, but knocking away Tetsuaiga long enough for him to set up a trading deal would be the tricky part. First he just hard to distract the idiot long enough.  
  
Kirara charged into the air with Sango on back with Miroku behind. This was the most visible and challenging part for Kagome. She had to resist running to her friends for if she did, they would all be slaughtered. Just as her conflictions seemed to be settled with her ultimatum of staying put, she jumped the very second her forearms touched the dirty ground. Wincing at the sting she examined her wounds from that damn sword Sesshoumaru 'punished' her with. Then again if that weren't his honest definition or demonstration of 'punishment' she'd be in for a long ass night!  
  
Inuyasha was slowly trailing behind with some company that Sesshoumaru also noticed. It was that dead miko he was practically joined with 50 years ago. Like it mattered. She would only slightly complicate things, but not to a fact that she wasn't easy to take care of. Oddly enough, yelling could be heard, where both the Inu-youkai and Kagome glanced up with puzzled expressions. Kagome couldn't make out a simple word, but Sesshoumaru heard the whole thing. His face tightened and he turned to the ningen.  
  
"Wench what is wrong with your companions." His deadly tone returned to haunt her.  
  
Kagome nearly jumped, but she looked up anyway. "I don't know what's going on. All I know is that Kikyou is with Inuyasha now!" She crossed her arms in a childish antic and turned her head away.  
  
Sesshoumaru demanded her attention. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Purely rude as usual, he didn't bother to ask with concern.  
  
Kagome just makes a 'Hmph!' noise which triggered even more frustration. Too much complication was finding it's way out the dirt right before the plan was put into action.  
  
Scowling in a manor that showed he was a little more than slightly pissed off his voice grew and deepened with a growl at each top. "Explain!" Golden eyes narrow once more.  
  
She blinked and turned back to him finding his impatience to be a real issue with her life, and death. "I wouldn't know. Kikyou is with Inuyasha, as I said before. Why, is there something wrong with the others?"  
  
She dared question him for an answer. "I, Sesshoumaru, do not relay messages, but your companions are trying to scream to you something about leaving Inuyasha for his own duty?" He questioned her right back, wanting her to explain all of this.  
  
"This means that we are leaving, and Inuyasha is free to have that stupid dead bitch all he wants! We obviously aren't good enough to please him, I guess he just like's dead girls better!" She answered his question, kind of, but altered the meaning in his head.  
  
His eyebrows burrowed under his silken bangs. ' My brother's fetish's for the dead are more than just disturbing.' He kept this thought in, not even wanting to repeat such clarification. "Just how many of you are his mates." It was a simple question, off topic for the weird part.  
  
Kagome nearly keeled over at both the brothers stupidity. They where smart. But she just figured that clarification was needed on both ends. " NO!!!!!" She screamed out offending his over sensitive ears. "What I meant was he doesn't want friends, but he'd rather have a dead girlfriend to 'suit his needs' not all of us!" Her face turned absolutely crimson, which caused Sesshoumaru to blink with her emotional frustrations. "What kind of a girl do you think I am anyway!"  
  
The Lords eyelid simple twitched once. "Explain again..." the poor girl practically smacked herself.  
  
"Inuyasha no longer wants me as a friend or anything at all. He desires Kikyou, and all my friends don't want to be near him because of his decision." She said nothing more, but made sure she slowed down her sentence and pumped up the volume.  
  
A frown hit his features with a great deal of anger. Kagome edged back but stiffened when Jaken jumped and screamed uncontrollable things about being sorry, and how he didn't expect this to happen.  
  
Though the moment Sesshoumaru had his death lock on Jaken, a voice much to the Lords disliking came out strong and bold. "Kagome!" Inuyasha came for her...? Jaken froze while his Master turned his head to the Hanyou's direction.  
  
Kikyou chased behind the half-breed, strongly disagreeing with his actions. Inuyasha said nothing to Kikyou, but never ran too fast to get away from her. He just wanted to avoid a conversation. He did after all still have something for Kagome, yet he still questioned what. The fact was he wouldn't let his brother kill her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Step away from Kagome!" Though he acted as a hero, avoiding any eye contact with Kagome was his first step to keep this neutral.  
  
Long hair waved behind his back as he turned his body to face the Hanyou. Yes, this plan seemed to have a few set backs, but it wouldn't matter in this final fight. A smirk pulled at thin lips changing the mood. Sesshoumaru's clawed grasp went to Toukijin, releasing the blade from its sheath.  
  
"Well, seems you and I are at battle again." He'd play with this setting a bit more.  
  
The hanyou snorted. "Give me back Kagome, she aint yours!"  
  
He countered. "On the contrary little brother, she is mine until you give me Tetsuaiga!" Fangs showed in his sadistic grin.  
  
"Not a chance! I'll slice you up before you get a chance to touch my sword!" Inuyasha barked out threats only humoring his brother.  
  
"You want her back so badly, come and take her! See if she lives long enough after you charge at me with great haste." The Taiyoukai strummed at his brother's patience.  
  
Before Inuyasha could retort Kikyou decided to jump in with a damn bit of her own. "Inuyasha will do no such thing! He will keep his sword, and leave with me. My reincarnation means nothing to him, or of much importance." She seemed so proud of her declaration.  
  
Looking back to his love, the hanyou's eyes widen. "Kikyou... I'm sorry, but I can't leave her with him. She'll be killed for sure!" He felt torn between the two and hated every bit of the feeling.  
  
Sesshoumaru grew impatient and all too quick. "You and your new whore wish to play?" With immediate steps towards kagome, and no reactions to contradict his movements, Kagome's fragile neck was back in his claws grasp. Kagome was being choked even harder than before!  
  
Her feet where lifted off the ground against her will, due to her concentrating what he did with Toukijin, instead of his claws. He put it away all too fast so she was once again holding onto dear life and kicking around, depending on his patience lifeline. Inuyasha staggered closer before Kikyou grabbed onto his shirt. He ignored her protests and kept all concentration on Kagome's well being. He heard gagging and repeated gasps for air. Tears streamed down her shaded face. Sesshoumaru just stood with the girl in his hand, and glance to Inuyasha. His blank state sickened his brother.  
  
"Drop her now!" He demanded much without any presentation.  
  
"Throw Tetsuaiga at me feet, untransformed." His bargain hounded Inuyasha's nerves, and nagged Kikyou to continue her bitching. "And if you don't shut your woman up, I'll kill her as well!"  
  
Growing furious, the half-breed stomped into the floor, growling his protest. "You won't touch her! Not if you know what's good for ya!" snarling with a deadly look in his eyes, fury went beyond limits at this point in time.  
  
Closing his eyes comfortably for a few moments to speak and loosening his grip, he lowered the girls' feet to the ground; not yet letting Kagome go, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Then just give me the sword, and nothing will happen." But quick enough almost knocking Kagome off her feet, she was pulled into the Taiyoukai's chest. His shoot straight open and narrowed to his brother. "Or if you continue you're picky attitude and constant demands, she will be in my custody until you come to your senses."  
  
Oh no, his patience was flying away by the seconds. Kagome faced to much danger in this act. Her hand never left Sesshoumaru's for she feared he'd instantly snap her neck if she let go. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, her eyes met to Inuyasha's, pleading for help in anyway possible. Kikyou gave a dirty envious look. She never received as much attention.  
  
"Make your choice Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's clock was ticking.  
  
Kikyou ragged on. "Inuyasha if you save her, what will that prove, and what will you do without your sword. We are much better off without her, and you know it. Besides, when she dies, I get my soul back. Do you not want that? Do you not want to be with me anymore Inuyasha?" Her sympathetic looks and pity-party carried far enough for the Taiyoukai, and kicked on Kagome's nerves.  
  
"Enough! You have two weeks in time to figure out your plan, or I will kill this wench and your dead Miko If I have to return for the Tetsuaiga and take it myself!" Grabbing his brother's attention the time was set, and plans needed to be made, because this negotiation time was officially up!  
  
"Wait what? Just where do you think your taking me!" Kagome interjected only to be shaken hard. "Hey, ow!" He tightened his grip on her neck. She spoke no more.  
  
"Wait, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out to stall time, but had not real idea. His brother realized this and blurred his figure vertically, with Kagome in his custody.  
  
"Inuyasha let her go!" Kikyou egged on.  
  
More movement from the ground area sprang about. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou made it to the grounds through Kikyou's barrier. No one knew she put it up, but she had in fact put a weak one up just to keep the group back.  
  
Shippou sprang forward past Inuyasha and jumped up and down. "Wait, Kagome, where are you going?! Don't leave us, please" His cries carried to her ears.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, put me down, I can't leave them." She struggled momentarily as they hovered in air.  
  
"Silence!" he demanded by cutting her already wounded arms with his claws. She screams in response.  
  
Sango and Miroku plead helplessly to the Taiyoukai Lord to release her, but they are rewarded with a single strike of lightning from a black cloud above. Setting debris on fire, making a creator not far from Shippou they stopped their begging.  
  
All eyes set to Inuyasha and his stubborn decision that caused all of this trouble to begin with. No one gave him a look of sympathy; Even his dearest Kikyou that started the whole mess.  
  
As Kagomes friends became a distant look on the ground, she noticed Jaken and the Horse demon rising to follow. A cloud or something like it, held them up. As soon as the horse demon reached her level Sesshoumaru picked up her up by her skirt with one hand and practically tossed her on the horses back.  
  
"Whoa!" She held of the second she hit something hard. "Hey, are you trying to kill me or something." Her complaints got her no reply.  
  
"Jaken, if this gets even more messed up then it already has, see to it that your life will be instantly shortened. Do you understand?" His voice carried short, but was heard.  
  
The toad youkai swallowed hard, his knees trembling with trauma. "I p- promise nothing b-bad will get in the way Sir!" he bow and stutter several times.  
  
Kagome noticed such fear everyone had for him, and just how seriously he was to be taken, but what she didn't know was why she was kidnapped. Why not Kikyou instead of her? The jewel shards glow lightly on the necklace around her neck. A shard was by, and she was stuck with Sesshoumaru! 'Oh god, please tell me this isn't happening!' Kagome talked to herself, for if she spoke her thoughts, it would only be rewarded with another wound. Her arms hurt badly already.  
  
They quickly got too moving, and reluctantly, she was going with. There was no chance out of this mess, but wait! 'Is that...' She focused her mind on something getting closer... Its aura was tainted, but it could be purified. Her eyes narrowed at Sesshoumaru, she now knowing what to do this moment.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." She called upon him bravely.  
  
He turned to her tone in response sparing a glance. Not saying even the slightest word.  
  
"I sense a Jewel Shard near by and it will be coming after me because I have a good portion of it." She warned him in hopes he'd let her go or something of that sort.  
  
Turning back to his own business and answering plainly. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill it."  
  
Not that bad an answer, but she needed to get the shard, and she was more serious about this than anything. "Hey, I gotta get that shard with or without your help. If you kill it, I still need the shard from its body. And if you're with me, it will attack you as well."  
  
He turned around to face her completely. 'So this woman carries great trouble on her back. No wonder Inuyasha keeps her around. He never could keep his nose out of anything.' He kept to himself mostly on personal opinions. 'She's serious too. Her attitude changed completely.' His eyes narrowed the same ways her did. "So what your saying is if you're going to be in my custody, you muct obtain and subdue demons with jewel shards?" He had the right Idea.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, and I won't let another demon get hold of these shards I have now." To make it interesting, she threw in something. "Besides... If Inuyasha comes for me it might just be because of these jewel shards only I can purify." She lied. Kikyou could too, but still. "He'll come either way and the more I have, the faster and more he'll agree to your bargain. I can see them too, and that's a chance for you to get Tetsuaiga isn't it?"  
  
He realized he was being slightly set up but agreed. "Fine then. We shall gather these things on the way, but I won't be going out of my way by any means. You say this will lure Inuyasha and his sword?" He looked on to her in their conversation to see her nod.  
  
He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Just why exactly are you cooperating. If you are with Inuyasha, then why would you help me get Tetsuaiga?" She didn't have to answer.  
  
Yet she did. "Because! He's a sleaze ball two-timing asshole liar! I just wanna go home after all of this." Kagome pouted.  
  
Her answer was surprising enough, but the reason behind it all might be even more intriguing. He'd ask no further questions until later, when she was out of her crybaby act. ' So either way I win and she has no problem about it.' He thought to himself silently, in a gaze that met nothing.  
  
Passing over land from high above and rather quickly, wind was hitting pretty hard on the group. Though Jaken said nothing and barely made his presence know, he was looking over Kagome to make sure she didn't say a thing rude, or try to escape. Yet he couldn't think on his own, if she had managed to escape the group and that weird cloud thing, she'd instantly died due to being hit by some random object or another. Kagome sighed, grabbing no attention. She was still clinging tight to her ride's back. Sesshoumaru just stood proud like usual, looking straight ahead in one direction.  
  
For reasons unknown she was pretty tired, and felt so defenseless without her bow and arrow. Sesshoumaru felt it in the air radiating off of her. He turns his head slightly to glance for a brief moment, but turned away again. "You should sleep. And don't feel so death threatened. As long as I have you with that jewel I can acquire Tetsuaiga." He said nothing more. "Besides, with that woman with him she'll want her soul back, no?" He was quick to figure things out which surprised the young miko.  
  
Nodding in response, she didn't really understand completely, but figured he needed her as trade. Thinking instead of talking she inwardly thought. 'So he won't kill me as long as I have the jewel and Kikyou's soul for trade.' Sighing heavily, she hated being treated as an item instead of someone who actually has an opinion.  
  
The left sleeve of his robes drafted freely in the wind. Due to no left arm, he was only slightly handicapped. Long strands waved about in back of him, while his bangs gently brushed against his forehead. Their destination wasn't exactly close considering the western lands was his territory, and he went out of his way to find Inuyasha. Unlike most encounters with this girl where they would sometimes heat up in battle against one another, she seemed almost willing in a way to help, but keep her life in the process. Very smart for such a decision; especially being human and all. Her youth had nothing to do with anything. To Sesshoumaru, when your old enough to make a choice you sure as hell better be able to take care of any consequence. 'Perhaps Jaken's second guess to take the other woman instead would have seemed better at the time, but ultimately the original plan is going better'  
  
He remembered when Jaken took the time in brief moments to try and give his Lord an option. It was right when Jaken stepped forward when called. Though the ningen didn't hear a thing, it was a quick transaction with Jaken's words, and his Lords shake of the head in disapproval. From this moment on, they where about to reach the border of the Western lands. Any fights, or action at this point was the Taiyoukai's problem, for it was in his region.  
  
"Jaken." He called his servants name. "We reach the borders." Simple information the toad always wanted, and got in the end.  
  
Jaken turn to Kagome and speak. "Your now within Lord Sesshoumaru's territory. I wouldn't try anything if I where you." He wanted her to heed his warning.  
  
She replied with dignity and clarification. "Of course I won't try anything. I don't know the area, so what makes you think without any weapons I'd try anything. Are you stupid or something?" She was rude and implicative.  
  
"You ghastly woman! Don't you speak to me that way!" Jaken defended.  
  
Sesshoumaru much sick of the bickering had other matters to go upon. "Jaken, shut up." The toad froze at his icy command. "You say you sense a jewel shard in my territory?" Awaiting clarification he still stood silent.  
  
Kagome put a finger to her lips and thought a moment, trying to concentrate. She felt it closer than the first time, and not that far. "Yes. It's on ground around 300 meters or so." It didn't move, and at their speed it was close.  
  
Sesshoumaru nod, and turn to face the girl. "Do explain."  
  
She blinked slightly and rambled on. "Well if it's a demon it needs to be slain at either..." She would say 'your hands, or my arrow' but that didn't seem right. She achieved a skeptical look for her interruption. "Who's gonna kill it?" Almost gaining a huge sweat drop she sighed heavily.  
  
He sighed as well, just in a lighter manner. "I will if needed. Unless you can do something I'm not aware of miko." He raises his head and glance to meet her eyes.  
  
She replies suddenly, in a question. "Got a bow and arrow?" Curious tone.  
  
The Lord shook his head. "I will take any distractions or demons from this point." He grew bolder in tone and deeper in his voice, turning to face the distance, which she informed him about. "This is after all my territory, so just stand back."  
  
Kagome understood, but still she needed to add something in. "Well you can't just kill it. I need you to hit it where the shard is... If that's ok...?" Not wanting to demand or take control of his fighting style she was more suggesting.  
  
Glancing behind once more settling the 'how to' conversation. "Fine"  
  
'Wow, he's more lenient that I give him credit for.' She openly thought with amusement.  
  
His eyes narrow looking for where she first spotted, or sensed this shard. "Where is it again." He could smell a whole lot of demon of many kinds, so that didn't differ anything from not knowing.  
  
She point downward, sitting on her knees, forearms still stinging, but ignored. "Just take us down over there, and I can lead you from that point on." Her serious state of mind came back, much noticeable to the fluffy pelt wearing Lord.  
  
Not liking orders from the girl he tried to take it another way, yet had a hard time managing. Leading his air traveling cloud of Ki downward, something stood out of order. A different and twisted presence was felt near their destination, which he ultimately locked on as his target. Before he figured it was active, something sprang from tree to tree, rustling about. Before their final movement, he warned brashly.  
  
"We are going down. The demon is active." Kagome was taken back a bit by his words, and prepared herself.  
  
Though nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen. A lot faster than she expected, she was hauled up by the lord, and taken into his chest for probably the second or third time today. Her cries and protests where muffled at the time, but before she knew it in just a casual blur, that lighting hit the floor again and they appeared to be rushing into the dirt. Kagome scream annoyingly, leaving the lord a look of irritancy displayed over his features.  
  
"Ehhh.... Waaaaaaahhhhh!!!" She clung tight to the lord and buried her face in his chest. Though his armor against her own was uncomfortable, she was afraid at the feeling of just about crashing into the earth.  
  
Awaiting the feeling to wrack into her body, she felt a sudden, and rather sickening halt. Battering winds whipped around them both, sending Sesshoumaru's lengthy stands around her. His glistening silver hair of seemingly silk coated over her back, brushing her in the face momentarily. She gazed through his waterfall of locks that rained over her. Such beauty was unexpected, especially from someone who was played out to be a monster. Wavering as in slow motion, his strands shined warmly with a blue sea's reflection. Looks weren't everything but this was amazingly gorgeous. His arm was wrapped around her waist holding her tightly, from falling. This was a nice setting to much her surprise, and for the first time Kagome noticed he had a quality that was equal to harmony. She stood comfortable by the gentle dangling of his hair. All too quickly, the tornado like winds picked up again, removing his hair from her presence and placing it back behind him.  
  
Kagome took a big breath and noticed her throat hurt from the screaming. She kept quiet though. Her arms and hands still remained clung to his outerwear, and didn't go unnoticed to the Taiyoukai. Wind stopped hurling, and the rustling of tree branches began again. He removed his hand and look down to find the girl still holding on for dear life. Quirking a brow he just stood there.  
  
"You may let go now." This caught her attention quick.  
  
Kagome's face shadowed with a pink blush. "Uh... Oh! Sorry." She moved back releasing him, not daring to look up at him. He looked so damn rude and skeptical, or just... well just bored.  
  
She didn't mean to hold on to him like that or anything, but he didn't have to scare her like that! 'Not my fault... Besides, what else was I gonna do, let go and enjoy the ride to my dead!' her sarcastic comments kicked into thought. She glances sheepishly to the Inu-youkai who removed his expression completely, yet he was still looking at her. She closed her eyes a short moment almost seeing that earlier scene and breathed deeply. Glancing up she realized this wasn't really his thing, to take care of anyone beside himself. So she'd have to give him some kind of break and become accustom to how he travels and such. Not to mention the fact he probably never had anyone see that prospective of harmony from him. Just why did her thoughts keep thinking of that again?  
  
Blankly staring at her aware of the force coming close, his eyes narrowed. "Don't move." He sprang forward past her with ease, slowing time in his eyes. Claws etched out and opened way for his poison to evacuate. Pulling his arm back in mid air he swipe it forward slashing into branches of the trees. It tore down revealing a monkey youkai with foam at its mouth and rabid eyes of crimson. Screeching an unbearable noise, it drew back onto open ground. Sesshoumaru landed facing the demon, glaring it down with a heated stare.  
  
Kagome turned around on instant feeling all that in a short three seconds. Loud screams, branches falling, not to mention Sesshoumaru disappeared before her eyes. Catching up to what happened, they where quarreling off, getting ready to fight again. The futile balding youkai monkey looked over to Kagome's neck where the Shikon No Tama dangled. It's eyes gleam while its mouth bubbled with selfish intentions.  
  
She stepped back slightly, feeling more than defenseless and vulnerable. "Eh... Sesshoumaru" she questioned his presence.  
  
Not turning around and barely paying attention, he still caught on. "Where is the fragment?"  
  
Focusing on what was important she looked closely, finding the purple tainted glow coming from its chest. She snaps to, giving the direction. "The left side of its chest... Uhh it's left!" Kagome felt stupid for that last bit.  
  
Pulling Toukijin from its sheath, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes momentarily, lunging forward again. Bring his swords aura to life; feeling the pulse in his hand, he made clear movement to penetrate the youkai's chest with a swift jab. The monkeys tongue straggled out its mouth, while blood shot out from the wound. Toukijin was covered and dripping with darkened crimson fluid, almost as thick as syrup. Kagome found this displeasing so turned her back to the scene before her.  
  
Sesshoumaru thinking nothing of the display, removed his blade quickly and replaced it with the venom of his claws that ate mercilessly at the monkey- youkai's flesh. Soon enough, Toukijin's use was finished, so placed back into its sheath for good. As the demon collapse on the ground for dead, blood continued it's way through the holes penetrated into the battered body. Sesshoumaru's hand was covered in blood, but before his job was done his eye caught sight of the jewel shard through torn wounds. Clawing his way deeper into the broken chest, his hand folded back intestines, muscle and tissue when his hand entered. Swallowed for a moment, his fingertips touch as smoothly cut edge. Placing it in between his two claws taking hold, the Taiyoukai pulled his engulfed hand out the barricade of the youkai's carcass.  
  
Kagome eventually turned to Sesshoumaru still disgusted, with a sick look played over her face. "Did you get it?" her voice was wary, but she was surprised how fast that kill was.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand held up the shard while a dripping pool of blood flowed off his fingertips and wrists to the ground. "Is this what you needed?"  
  
She nodded. Not really wanting to take it out his bloody hand. "Yeah." She spoke bravely, but most uneasy. "Can you please wash your hand off, because that's just sick!"  
  
His delicate eyebrow rose. "More rancid than sick, wouldn't you say." At least he agreed.  
  
She pointed to the side of her by a creek that went down rocks on a hill she noticed near by. "Defiantly!" replying to him without getting smacked around was actually a good thing. At least they could somewhat have a conversation. Despite the fact he really didn't mean for her to reply just then.  
  
The Lord went on his way to the creek after he dropped the shard in her hand. It was ultimately turned pink with purification the second it hit her skin. Sesshoumaru caught sight of this and would make a note of this as he washed his hands. Taking strides toward the stream he silently thought to himself. 'So as a Miko in general she can purify.' He shook his hand in the water, clumps of blood washing away at a time.  
  
Placing the shard in her necklace strengthened its scent, feeling, and aura... The more she had the more desirable her collection became. She noticed Sesshoumaru walking back with a clean hand, 'Oh thank god!' She thought happily, not wanting to be touched by the nasty fluid.  
  
"Where too now?" She asked as if he was someone casual.  
  
Sparing no glance and roughly grabbing her side, the where hurled up in a rather uncomfortable motion.  
  
Tightly grabbing onto his wrist. "Hey, ow! Would you be careful?" she demanded his care?  
  
An icy glare was given to the girl along with a matching tone that shook her. "You demand nothing of me, let's make that clear!" Obviously the answer to Kagome's question was 'No!'  
  
Jaken was with them and asking all kind's of questions and received an order to 'shut up' just as before. He pouted like schoolgirl. Kagome just sat in silence knowing that as far as traveling companions go, this one has mood swings and possible menopause! Or so she told herself with her thoughts and mental conversations.  
  
Heavily sighing in her place on the horse demon, Kagome wasn't exactly having much fun and decided she wanted to go home, and now!  
  
Poor Kagome... (A.N)  
  
Well I hope that ended up ok, and I'm just hoping that was slightly longer for the one that requested it be. If not just tell me and I'll keep trying to extend it out. But this chapter needed to stop at this point. Now I gotta figure out just how pleasant the ride will be for Kagome and if Jaken get's a beating or not. What should I do with Kikyou anyway? I got a pretty good Idea but I dunno, I might stick to making her seem like that constant bitch at the end of everyone's ass. . You need to be Gandhi to deal with that woman.. Who woulda known Inuyasha fit's the Gandhi type!  
  
Inuyasha: Did you just call me Gandhi?  
  
Kitana sweat drops a moment and avoids his question, with a retarded answer. "Ye...ahh no?" she blinked several times leaving Inuyasha a headache out of confusion  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell kinda word is that?!  
  
Kagome: Stupid ass -.-  
  
Sesshoumaru: I wonder how we are related and if you really do have fathers blood flowing through your veins.  
  
Inuyasha: Eh, the old man aint got nothing to do with this!  
  
Kitana: Whatever... Shut up, all of ya!  
  
Review for a cookie? Or just so I know this damn thing is going ok? 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to the reviewers that reviewed on chapter 2, and it didn't show up. I had to replace the chapter, and fix my horrible errors. But Yes I saw your comments, and thanks very much! I'll defiantly keep going, and sorry for the late update, yet again! Xx  
  
I'm starting to get some slight ideas for future chapters. Hmm planning ahead.  
  
. I spelled Tetsusaiga wrong. Sorry, I'll try to correct it in chapter 4 and end of Chapter 3.  
Well here's chapter 3, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After a good hour without a word to one another, annoyance was a personal feeling Kagome harbored for some time now. She suddenly felt like her dear fox friend Shippou. 'How does the little guy manage with Inuyasha anyway?' her mind had no real place as of now. Pondering over a few thoughts after another, one more managed into her thought stream. 'And what's with Sesshoumaru anyway. It wouldn't kill the guy to say something once and a while! Hmm...' She sighed deeply on terms of boredom.  
  
The Taiyoukai noticed her irritation, most wishing that she wasn't human at this point. They where so impatient and never understood when to obey. As for demons, they are least knew their place. He had no desire to think much further on place in a world filled with stupidity. Truth was, he couldn't stand humans, and it wasn't as if demons where much better. 'This Sesshoumaru doesn't belong in such a world.' Speaking in mental decisions like usual, it never was normal for him to voice his opinion. Hearing Kagome sigh roughly, he grew slightly agitated at her constant complaints, whether they where spoken or not. She moved about on the horse demon adding more to the impatience.  
  
"Will you stop fidgeting?" A statement quite random to Kagome was obvious to Jaken who much agreed.  
  
Though after realizing his constant dictatorship her eyes flattened. Sarcastically she mumbled to herself. "Yes sir, drill sergeant sir..." She rolled her eyes to the side, setting her chin upon her palmed hand.  
  
Not exactly knowing what this 'drill sergeant' was he didn't approve of her attitude. "Watch yourself girl. You are not at my brothers dispose, but rather in mine."  
  
She didn't approve of his either. "Would you stop with the threats all ready? Does it look like I'm begging at your mercy or something, because as we can see..." She was instantly cut off.  
  
The Lord held a poison tipped finger to her throat. The edge rested against her tender skin, daring to release it's poison sting to give her moments of slow agonizing pain. If this substance hit her blood stream, she wouldn't die, but rather get sick on a means of body wracking pain, which was only a minor side effect.  
  
Kagome didn't move accept to motion her neck upwards. Worry overcame her features, and obviously he had no tolerance at all what so ever. Just what was she thinking, talking like that to him anyway! 'Oh that was a bad move...'  
  
Wind hit momentarily, passing the seconds by. No motions or gestures, but just a bored look on the Lords face and Kagome's expressions to lighten Jaken's day. For some reason the toad really liked seeing her like this at his Master's will. Kagome gulped against his non-moving finger that threatened her life. It just seemed every time she spoke he just looked for a reason to try and 'kill' or 'put her in place.' Another breeze passed by, swaying her dark locks of brown against his hand. Just as that happened he moved back without a word. And yes, Kagome did go back to her place of being quiet and non-talking.  
  
'Yeesh, he must have some random bug stuck up his ass. Every time I interrupt his non-moving silence act he tries to scare me, or kill me. Talk about a power trip! He's more Inuyasha's brother than anything' Just a then a moment of the two bickering flashed in her head. Sesshoumaru punched at demons much the same fashion Inuyasha would. 'Not as often' she noted. Then another scene of Miroku asking 'what Inuyasha's technique was' came about that caused her to smile slightly. It was amusing really.  
  
Jaken scowl and butt into her business. "Woman, what are you smiling about? Is there something amusing you wish to share with us?" Sesshoumaru turn around to Jaken's voice.  
  
Kagome being smart this time didn't say anything and kept her smile still plastered in display. Nodding in a 'no' motion she left it as that.  
  
The Inu-Youkai growled lightly to another distraction. It was apparent with anyone around that deep thought and any planning couldn't get done. "Jaken, if it is not your mouth running, of course it's some one else's. Yet I'd least expect the outburst from you at this point in time. Have you acquired any common knowledge at all?" His eyes stare blankly at the stupid one.  
  
The toad youkai just sit discouraged in a sulk while Kagome looked off in a stream of thoughts, not phased at all what so ever. Sesshoumaru take note of this, as of many things. So far he had that 'she was human, disrespectful, stupid, talks back too much, demanding, and simple minded.' These where just some things that went in his opinion about what her qualities were. 'Then again I can't forget stubborn, rude, and child like.' He mentally spoke to himself.  
  
Kagome just sit thinking of her friends back at home and what they would say if she mentioned what Sesshoumaru was like. She all ready had the description in her head on roll call. 'More rude than anyone; tries to kill you when you : talk, talk when he's not, move when he doesn't, reply back to him, ask a question, get hungry, need your mom....' She was carrying on with the last two as melo-dramatic comments that where probably true. ' Oh yeah, can't forget he's a Tyrant, demon, stuck up Lord, too proud, one armed, longed haired....' He mind hit the gutter. Face pinked up slightly when she thought of his hair. 'I have a fetish reaction to hair now? What's this damn era doing to me!' Her face faulted in pure disgust and shock with herself.  
  
Glancing over to the Lord while stands of silver hair shined; he was never a bad looking guy to begin with. It was just his attitude that was ugly. The more she thought on it the more that memory recall of him holding her flashed back slightly. Her mind more clear and analyzing than any usual time, she recalled a scent his hair and broad chest carried. 'And for such a cold hearted guy, he's warm.' Kagome's eyes widen and she mentally slapped herself.  
  
Speaking out loud to herself, not noting the Lords presence "I need to get my mind out the gutter, and back on track." It was yet another random statement.  
  
Sesshoumaru glance back and begin to wonder just exactly what the woman was thinking about. He didn't know much of what her words meant but her thoughts must have been confused enough. He shrugged her outburst off and looked back below where absolutely nothing happened. Monitoring his land every time he came in was standard so it was nothing new. Such patience he had to sit and do nothing for the longest time. He could do this for a week straight and not mind one bit. A solitude life was actually suiting to him.  
  
Kagome wonder just how long until they got to where they needed be and noticed her captures actions. Not much of action, but it wasn't hard to notice that he looked on to keep his territory in order. She herself couldn't do that for longer than 2 hours; much less manage any trouble that would occur. Slowly thinking on what to say when she ask this, her mind fumbled over so many options, just giving her a headache and more frustration. Moving over her seat on the horse demons back, she faced the Taiyoukai's direction.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru." She'd make this quick and as polite as possible without seeming afraid. "Just how much longer can you estimate till we reach a stop?" a soft tone she picked for this.  
  
He turned on her call noticing the way she spoke. "2-4 hours if I continue looking over my land. Or just 30-60 minutes if I feel nothing abrupt. Then I may choose to speed up the process." Turning his glance back without looking directly at her, she was amused to receive a straight answer without any rude commentary.  
  
Nodding and looking back to Jaken, Kagome kept quiet, as she was pleased with his reply. She just hoped everything would speed up soon, because there was no way she'd let herself sleep on a saddle and possibly fall off from bad balance. Before Sesshoumaru mentioned for her to rest, it figured that wouldn't be possible. Of course she wanted to, but nope. She just had to be on the back of a demon. Speaking of which, Kagome wasn't familiar as into why he had it around. Jaken didn't need it, and if he did then why wasn't he using it?  
  
'Hmm... ' She pondered carefully while her eyes remained fixed on the animal below her. Sesshoumaru about to announce something caught Kagome's odd- looking behavior in his glance. Turning around all the way, wind now blowing his hair against his back, the Lord looked on to what exactly she must have been thinking. Not only did the human look sick, but also brain dead with that expression on her face.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" He asked smoothly  
  
Kagome look up kind of surprised but confused at the same time. "No... Just how I sleep on this thing is what I'm wondering."  
  
She answered his question without him asking. Closing his eyes in gentle movement momentarily, he gazes back to her. "There is no need to sleep now. Arrival shall be quick, and you will be placed with your own room in my castle."  
  
Startled for a moment she just stared, as if purely amused. 'Is he serious?' Many thought flashed in her mind. 'Am I here for good...' She questioned just what was going on, but calmed her emotions and accepted. "So I can..." Cut off with an answer.  
  
"You may get rest. Besides, you look half way dead as is." Turning to his own business, Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
Her face twisted with a fault at his insult. "Just what the h..." Jaken covered her mouth quickly as the Taiyoukai turned his head.  
  
Raising an eyebrow that Jaken actually saved the girl from getting smacked was amusing enough. Not that her arms weren't all ready beat up. He turned back around, while Kagome's figure was stuck in mid air with protest all over it.  
  
Jaken's hand remained over her mouth, while she was frozen. "Shhh..." wishing the ningen quiet, she did so and nodded.  
  
Though it was good he stopped her from getting hurt again, she still didn't like the thought of doing as a toad said. Not a thank you or one reply back, but just silence.  
  
With a sudden harsh blast of air, their ride moved faster, picking up speed quick enough to blow at Kagome's frail body. She clenched her fists to the rains of the saddle. Squinting her eyes at the tremendous amount of wind biting at her face, her pools water, releasing tears that run across her face. Hunching down to avoid flying away the rabid gusts, the small girl had enough trouble without falling at normal speed.  
  
Biting her lip and attempting to cut her voice through the gusty waves, "Sesshoumaru!!" She was weak in tone, her voice falling fatal to the brute force.  
  
Finding it hard to look, breathe and even manage to speak, Kagome held on helplessly while feeling her body go numb. They sped up even further to the lords need, obviously getting to his destination like spoken of. Things were a complete blur to her sight leaving her blind. Kagome had been in this for about two or four minutes enough. She thought of a treacherous way of how her life would end within a short amount of time. Her skin burned horridly at the scraping waves. 'Another minute and I'll be a goner!'  
  
Strongly trying for air to breathe in, she tried again with a deep breath. "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!" out came her last bit of saved air, forsaken to hopefully reach the lord as she choke.  
  
Hearing his name called, the Lord turn to the girl who looked halfway suffocated. 'Such weak humans are.' Then remembering that he thought he heard her call before. Channeling his energy to regress the speed down to a minimum, everyone jolt despite the cool release. Walking his was over with question, he notice her frazzled hair and reddened skin.  
  
"Why exactly have you called upon me?" He wished to know truly.  
  
She look up with wind burned cheeks and coughed a bit, despite her grasp on air once again. "What..." She huffed, "What are you doing?" She was seemingly ecstatic. "I can't take that! Not 30 minutes!"  
  
His eyebrow rises simply. "I went at a high speed to cut at this traveling time you complain of." Her answer better not just rag on more arguments.  
  
Giving full attention and calming her breathing, Kagome sighed. "I'd rather take time to get there. That was too much." She was being more lenient.  
  
For silence of this talk, he'd inform her of where they where. "We are 15 minutes at a decent speed from my castle. This Sesshoumaru knew it best to use his speed quality for a short time rather than 5 times longer." He made sense.  
  
Him not telling her he could do that was more death threatening than anything. She gasped slightly. "You can do that?!" He traveled quickly in fights, and apparently just used it to reach his area. "That's amazing..." A murmured comment her heard well enough.  
  
"As a demon I am entitled to such ability." Kagome now understood another one of his many powers.  
  
Not saying anymore and walking back to his place, Sesshoumaru quickened the pace to a decent speed. Kagome even enjoyed the draft that wavered against her. Blowing at her hot cheeks, it felt relieving. The Taiyoukai just stood tall with not much of a movement, but the blinking of his eyes.  
  
Jaken sat bewildered that conversation didn't end up in a break of hell. His fat eyes blinked several times in amusement. 'Master Sesshoumaru doesn't silent this girl and her protests. He gives her much the same privileges as the young child called Rin.' His thought remained in question as to why this was all so. It just didn't seem like a usual thing that occurred out of the goodness of any demons heart; Especially his Lord.  
  
Without any further delay, over the hills of pine trees galore, was the tip of a roaring castle with bricks of black that lined the top. It was visible to Kagome's eyes, drawing her immediate attention and delight. She gazed upon the small features she could see at this point finding towers, and roofs, leveled and clean. The bricks looked almost a pale blue or practically a milky white that showed pride. Such beauty was also surrounded by mist that reflected off its features even more so.  
  
A smile came to Kagome's lips as she realized just exactly where she was bound. Not a castle of evil and darkness, but one that looked of purity and life. Which surprisingly enough sent a cold shrill down her spine. 'Why exactly would he have such a place?' Her eyes mingle up slightly to almost question him in secret.  
  
The Lord felt eyes over come him, and turned his glance backwards to the being behind him. "There a reason for you looking at me?" He seemed cold like usual, but also bored and not willing to put a threat into action if she gave a rude answer.  
  
Wondering whether to simply ignore him or answer his question, she shrugged turning away his brief notation. Simply landing her gaze in front once more, where even a garden seemed played out, soothed over a few negative thoughts.  
  
Out loud she uttered these words. "So beautiful and somber..." Her thoughts trailed outside, causing his attention to be taken from him.  
  
Sesshoumaru noted her words and pondered over them in thought. 'So she's not dull to beauty, or recognition where there is so.' He wasn't particularly soft in any case, and even now. But there where some things that did have a natural glimmer to it. His castle and garden seemed to be one of them.  
  
"If you enjoy such simple outdoor pleasures, then the inside may intrigue you more." He stated blankly.  
  
She flushed slightly, as her private thoughts obviously made it his way. Just nodding in agreement, her imagination now tried to picture the inside.  
  
Silken drapes of blue that crossed into the winds, pictured in her head. Even children playing with the flowers in back seemed almost suiting. 'Halls of silver flooring glimmering by the sun, reflecting into such features of...' There she went again. Picturing Sesshoumaru and his hair. Kagome's face more pink than anything, burrowed into her knees where she made an odd noise. Something similar to a squeak sounded from her throat, causing the Taiyoukai to turn amused. His eyebrow lift changed the look over his cold eyes.  
  
Kagome peer up at his gaze, shyly, with a stain of crimson over her cheeks. He was actually amused, and it showed. Did he like it when she looked confused, or just stupidly played out? Her mind must have been playing tricks on her, because the second that display of emotion changed his eyes, it flashed away the same moment it came.  
  
Neither of them said a word, and turned their heads away. Sesshoumaru ponder back to his place of control, ignoring any thought in his mind. Kagome just sighed heavily and questioned her sanity with deep conflict.  
  
'What's wrong with me, and why do I keep thinking of that.' He was a fairly attractive guy and if he wasn't so... 'Demon like' her comments kicked in; He wouldn't seem so wrong to feel for. Not that she did anyway. 'He's just a good looking guy, that happens to be taking me captive.' She had her thoughts twisted. 'Wait, I'm a prisoner, not a guest!' Mentally knocking that in order, her thoughts trailed back over and over, contradicting all truth. ' He's so warm, and beautiful, and cold hearted and...se' Her eyes shot open and an image popped in her head. Sesshoumaru in a decent pair of back pants and a nice button up shirt of pearl white, with sued shoes. Her mind was tipsy on the whole image but he could pull it off.  
  
The lord felt heavy pressures of her mind beaming into her aura. It seemed frustration over a whole mess of emotions. His brows furrowed as he tilt his head to face her. She caught his movement from the corner of her eyes, and shot her glance to him. In that sheer thought her face caught fire.  
  
'Does he know what I'm thinking of?!' Why she imagined him in such ways was confusing to her, but if he knew...  
  
Sesshoumaru speak bluntly. "You shouldn't think so hard. It disturbs your presence as well as mine. I don't even wish to know what you humans think of to make you change in such a way." Kagome's face faulted.  
  
'He doesn't know...' She thought happily and blocked out all her previous mental pictures. Accept when he turned away as she said nothing, her minds words blurted out before they could leave peacefully. "You look good in black pants." It was an outburst her will didn't control. Instead of speaking through her mind it came out nice and clear.  
  
His attention grabbed again, this time his eyes showed pure confusion and slight look of irritation. "What?" He wanted a full blown out explanation, from the very beginning thought onto the end. "What are these 'pants' you speak of, and just why would I look 'good' in them?"  
  
Kagome keeled over about ready to die. There was no was she'd tell him. 'I can't tell him he looks sexy in...' Oh god! That word her mind avoided before came out completely. She was absolutely pale at this, as death wanted to evade her entire body. Kagome would allow it. At this point in time, it was a blessing!  
  
"Look, can we just forget that I-" He stepped forward cutting her off.  
  
"You shall tell me now, for this has been quite the distraction obviously to the both of us." His voice was smooth and cool, yet creepily evil.  
  
"Your wearing pants right now." She pointed to his pelvis, causing another eyebrow life.  
  
"These are of the best robes. Not pants woman, you should think more carefully." An answer was still awaited.  
  
"Is this just your way to kill time and humiliate me?" Why beat around the bush? She really did wish to know this.  
  
He nodded to confirm her suspicion. Her jaw dropped before she huffed and crossed her arms. Though she fully realized he wanted to know what pants where, there were only two demonstrations she could think of. Either draw it out, or adjust his 'robes.' "Got any paper?" That was terribly random.  
  
Agitated and most unwilling to go by her capabilities he answered with a quick, "No." Though he still wished to know what these 'pants' where, and how they supposedly looked good on him. "I have never owned these 'pants', which you speak of. So how exactly does one like you know how they look on one such as myself?"  
  
"Where's my bag?" She remembered she carried paper and crayons for Shippou.  
  
"With Jaken." His eyes narrowed to the toad. "Bring forth her absurdly yellow bag."  
  
The servent nodded heavily, dragging the gigantic thing with small heaves. "Mi lord, it is too heavy!" He turned purple the second his arms wrapped around the straps.  
  
Kagome took it in her own hands to balanced on the horse demon with the attempt of grabbing her bag. Bending over shakily with hesitation, she maneuvered herself to lean further so to chuck her backpack onto her lap. Eventually getting it with trembling hands, her body began to side sideways away from the cloud. Pulling at her bag for support she almost went head first over but quickly lifted the bag onto her lap. Placing it in between her legs in front of herself, Kagome tried to lean over and grab the reins from her next sliding action that took her body backwards. She slipped with unfortunate intentions and a rabid heart beat. "Eeee!" It was too big and she was about to fall backwards. "Whoa, whoa!!!" Sliding back over the saddle, and halfway down its rear only feeling a draft of air and a steep fall, she was grabbed roughly by the wrist, but nonetheless, saved. Looking to her wrist where a clawed hand held with a tight grasp to haul her back, she breathed heavily feeling fear from the fact she almost died.  
  
Sesshoumaru glance over the girl, noting she was terribly careless, and not to mention clumsy. Hoisting her towards himself with a powerful thrust, her body flung in his direction. He let go of her in this motion, only to grab her by the waist in a swift catch. Kagome ended up realed into his chest, and standing on the cloud-like carrier.  
  
She was still in shock, her hands clinging to the fabric of his robes. She pressed herself tighter into his chest, her breathing unstable and eyes pried open and empty. The dizziness before she slid evaded her stability once more. That frightful experience of plunging backwards to her death played over and over in her mind. Having no control or even sight scared her most. Nothing behind her but a lonely draft that leaded to a brutal fall busting her bones and very life. Kagome buried her face into the Lord who just somewhat stood there bemused. In his mind she was over reacting, but considering she was human, the girl must have known she couldn't survive the fall.  
  
Leaving his arm around her, somewhat expecting tears from her to flow uncontrollably 'Just as Rin does every time she's frightened.' Nothing of the sort happened. He did feel arms link around his waist and her aura calming, but no chain reaction.  
  
Kagome captured her breathing and steadied it to normal, falling into his warmth. He was comforting at this moment and her savior for that fact. Her mind didn't feel the need to fully comprehend the fluke, so she decided to lean into his presence and relax. Absorb the fact she was still alive and healthy.  
  
After such moments of silence, Kagome bravely, but lightly spoke. "Thank you." She never let go, not even for a second. Her mind wouldn't allow it. Still shaky, the young miko wasn't completely assured that of safety.  
  
Dropping his hand from her waist and stepping back, she almost followed. Bravely stepping back on her own, her eyes trailed up to find his. The Lord nodded and said nothing. He knew of nothing comforting to say, so what would he have to do? Nothing was a great decision, but she looked completely lost. Sighing heavily he chose to speak.  
  
"You are fine now, and should lay down. My castle is no longer far and I assure you that you may relax further there." He was actually comforting in some way. It was just having her in his arms that didn't seem right in his eyes.  
  
Kagome nod to him and lay down hesitantly over the cloud. Dropping the 'pants' subject completely, they kept every movement to a minimal. An absence of words was pleasant, along with knowing it was about 10 minutes to the castle doors from where they were.  
  
(Not cutting any chapter short!) Wherever Inuyasha is   
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara remained lined up, and heated for battle on the opposing side of Kikyou and Inuyasha. The dead woman held onto Inuyasha's arm claiming like and teased at her enemies.  
  
"So, now that your false friend is gone, how about we kill off any garbage that gets in the way?" Cooing Inuyasha, who was surprisingly reluctant.  
  
"Look, I only need the jewel back! I aint lookin' for a time filler." He was forceful enough to keep neutral.  
  
Sango looked at the couple in disgust. "Your both insane! Inuyasha, I can't believe you'd stoop down this low!" She scolded him.  
  
He knew if he where to get yelled at by anyone similar to Kagome, it was Sango. Inuyasha avoided all eye contact from both women, so to keep his conscious less guilty. He knew what he wanted, but it still seemed so far away. His life with Kikyou spent in a time of love and happiness. Growling through his teeth the Hanyou only felt constant guilt and madness running through his veins.  
  
Miroku sensed his frustration through his aura; so teased and constantly thrived at. 'If Kagome was here then... ' The monk stopped his thoughts. 'She isn't here anymore, and that IS because of Inuyasha.' Not caring is he caused the raise of Tetsusaiga; Miroku ignored safety and defended Sango.  
  
"Have you no common sense Inuyasha? Forsaking the living for what is dead and weak? Then you let your brother take off with her? And all you can say after these events is 'Oh I need the Jewel shards!' Well maybe you should go get them and bring Kagome back with you, or don't bother at all. She's more important than the damn jewel!" Having disturbed Inuyasha and constantly slashing at his pride, the Monk wasn't even closed to finished with getting his message across.  
  
Sango looked over to the houshi who was dead serious beyond belief. She did agree with every last word, but the way he stuffed it in Inuyasha's face was just surprising. She felt a hand go over her arm tugging her lightly. It was Miroku with a tense look over his eyes.  
  
The monk continued. "If your man enough to even go there, I wish your death upon the most brutal Inuyasha! You betrayed Kagome, and as of now I can truly see you only want the Jewel shards. God willing, Sesshoumaru will slay you!" His words bit the air cold.  
  
Broken shards of ice pinned Inuyasha's heart for he knew his actions and wishes where all sins. Kikyou was dead, and just a bubble of hate. Or so everyone said. He still saw her though! The gentle and loving one he adored so much. As long as his eyes showed such things, he would ignore any protest.  
  
" Your wrong Monk! Keep walkin' cause you know I'm right and there's nothin' you can do about it." He sounded like the arrogant child he was.  
  
Miroku grunted, and pulled onto Sango who stumbled a bit. "Miroku!" She spoke feeling his anger twist around.  
  
He turned to her, dropping her arm and sighed. Pain filled his eyes. Just like the pain everyone felt that very day. "Lets go..." He asked with sorrow in his voice.  
  
Sango nodded to him and motioned Kirara and a tear filled Shippou to follow. They silently continued down a path until Inuyasha shouted something from behind. Not an insult or anything, but he sounded... Wary...  
  
"Who's there?" He shouted to the tree surrounded by bushes.  
  
The sounds of rustling made it's way to everyone's ears. Sango gasp and Miroku jump in front of her with his arm out in protection. Nothing as of yet happened. Silence fell over everyone accept for Kikyou who took hasty steps towards the mesh-covered area.  
  
"You are all being cowards, because nothing is her..Ehahhhhhh!" She bounced back off her step and took backwards to the air. She was forced back by a barrier that couldn't be sensed by anyone, or even her Miko powers.  
  
As her footing was lost in mid flight and she eventually skid across the dirt to land. Inuyasha took a step back only to release Tetsusaiga.  
  
He daringly spoke. "I don't know who you are, but get out her and fight like a man!" Persistence moved over his tone.  
  
The rustling of leafs resorted in a rather bright-faced light sprouting from the tree itself. Burning of white flames licked at the once green beauty of nature, disintegrating every last twig from any shrub. Abundantly, the light scattered from waves of flame into lightening that blinded the sights of anyone surrounded. Kikyou who was still managing through the dirt was spared from the purification.  
  
Everyone took several steps back, with groans of pain, and hands covering their eyes.  
  
"Uhn..... Miroku, where are you?" Sango called out rather petrified at her sight being lost.  
  
An arm went over the demon slayers shoulders. Miroku said assuring. "Right here."  
  
Inuyasha growled several times and cursed with colorful words. "Damnit, just what the fuck is goin' on here!? Take this shit off!!" He demanded his sight back.  
  
The wavering gleam of light softened, returning everything back to normal. Kikyou turned her head to find the culprit standing with a smug look, and a hint of irritable pity.  
  
Kikyou screamed out just as everyone's sense faded back. "You bitch! You dare throw me like a rag doll? You will pay for your rude mistake!" She called out in a threatening tone, catching the masses attention.  
  
Dirt was over the right side of Kikyou's face, and smudged over her linens. Inuyasha look to see the damage and saw it was his beloved's pride that was hurt. Miroku turned to look at the burst of light and found a very... Well peculiar display.  
  
A woman. Long hair of a midnight blue, the left side of her body covered in a black skin grafted mess of flame shaped scars. Jet-black leather armor with dark blue steel plating ran along her body's curves. Busty and not much of a tall person, she carried a heavy amount of artillery. Light skinned with her long strands of bangs that framed her face, and eyes of heated amber just as Sesshoumaru's. All in all, a good looking woman, but not exactly friendly.  
  
The woman shifted and toyed with her gloved armor that went up her forearms. Taping her heavy boot tip in the dirt she rose an eyebrow at the one she sensed to be a hanyou. She spoke in a bored manner, "Ok... 1 I can either kill the stupid one (Inuyasha) and his wench or 2 we can find this reincarnation you speak of. Either way the humans live, because I need their friend to get back home."  
  
Everyone looked on... Confusion smacked them over and over not caring to stop. This woman was barely even known. Wherever she came from, who she was, why she wanted Kagome! Inuyasha's jaw dropped but eventually hung back up. He was furious! Who did this bitch think she was?  
  
"I don't know who you are, but your attitude and demanding is really startin' to get on my nerves! If you wanna live, you should be quiet and shut up! We aint helping you do shit, so leave before I take your head off." Inuyasha was brash as usual, but Kikyou seemed to appreciate it.  
  
Sparing a glance, but turning back to lean on a tree was clearly the most important thing of her list. She took no heed to Inuyasha's warning and instead cracked a smile, shaking her head. "Yeah, ok big boy!" Sarcasm made Miroku smile slightly as well.  
  
She spoke again. "By the way I thought being quiet and shutting up where the same things. Besides, I don't take orders from a Hanyou such as yourself." Inuyasha's blood boiled to a blistering brink.  
  
"Why you...." Transforming the Tetsusaiga into its massive blade form, he hauled it up, only to force it back down.  
  
As the sword headed in her direction, she only seemed to flinch in the blink of an eye. She managed her own sword out. The blade of Matsuri clashed into the wild fang, fending it off for it's money. Tetsusaiga transformed back with that instant leaving the half-breed stunned and not exactly pleased. Inuyasha fumbled back and looked at the smoke uplifting from his sword.  
  
'It transformed back? But... how!?' His mind was left shocked and frayed with disappointment. "What the hell are you! What's that damn sword made of anyway!"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow yet again, slightly amused by his frustration and questions. "Don't know, and it's a part of me. I made the blade myself, without using a fang." Did she just say she didn't know what she was? Inuyasha heard right but stood there with no other action than putting Tetsusaiga back. 'This isn't right! What the hell is goin' on here?'  
  
Even more confused was Miroku and Sango who just looked at one another. The demon slayer bravely spoke. "So... What is your name."  
  
Turning her attention back to the eager girl, she answered. "Kitana... Kitana Matsuri. I need your friend who has the ability to time travel. If you can't tell all ready I don't really belong here." Now her obligation was made clear.  
  
Now it was only a matter of finding out who lived, who died if any, and what was what. Kitana tilted her head to the dead one. "Are you still gonna continue to pout, because it's not like I can't hear you bitching me out under your breath!" Kikyou looked up at the new comer insulted and fed up.  
  
"You don't need to be here, and what anyone here does is none of your business, so just leave before I kill you myself!" Kikyou raged on.  
  
Looking skeptical and plain out irritated Kitana addressed Kikyou again. "Hey! In case you haven't noticed, your mate can't even hit me with all his damn pride. What makes you think a dead used up wench like you won't burn under my very touch?" She had a point, which set Kikyou back.  
  
As of now, Miroku was now pondering off laws of defense, onto those of lechery. Raking through his hair with his gloved hand and practicing his charming smile, the monk strides forward with as much grace a human could possibly muster up.  
  
Kitana caught his movements with the corner of her eye. Not moving much to acknowledge the young man, she was taken off guard when his hand clamped onto her own. Her eyes flashed with a ping of shock, yet the urge to kill crept over her body.  
  
Coughing casually with a light sensual tone, the houshi spoke. "You are of great beauty and strength. Perfect in ehem..." His eyes did the up and down motion. "Many curves. Miss..." Trying to make perfect eye contact, grabbing her other hand into his and holding them close. "Will you do me the honor and bare my child?"  
  
Sango's jaw dropped to the floor in complete horror and shock. How stupid can one really be? She wasn't even human for that fact despite her looks. Couldn't he tell just by hair color and eyes? Finding the voice in her to shake Miroku clean she had forsaken any decency a woman should have around a man.  
  
"Miroku, just what the hell do you think you're doing! She'll kill you and if you find your stupidity more important than life, I'll kill you myself!" Her voiced ranted intro his ears, his features going pale.  
  
Dropping Kitana's hand to waves his arms to surrender got him no good. "Wait! Sango, no... no!!!" Right before his eyes of grey, Hiraikotsu was lifted high with traumatic intentions.  
  
A moment before Sango released her attack a voice called out with such a forceful passion. "Enough! Pathetic as you all are, the one reincarnated shall be found. I don't belong with moronic beings such as you. This planet isn't even suited for my kind!" Everyone's attention was caught with such suspense. No one particularly enjoyed the new comer and her snappy moods and power. Inuyasha's arms remained crossed while haste filled his face.  
  
"What's Kagome to you anyway? Find your own damn way home. This aint my problem and I got jewel shards to collect!" His snooty attitude granted him a lashing across the face.  
  
Releasing a knife from which she held most of her weapons, it was held tightly in her right palm. She somehow fanned one into five, creating a fan like system. Taking the blades and using a flick of her wrist against Inuyasha's flesh got her more than just his silence. No one did a thing, for the moment the blades passed over, ripping at his cheek, they where gone and back into where they had came from. She was a quick fight for most considering everyone that dared, would die off. For the good of everyone and the Hanyou's silence, she had what he wanted.  
  
Boredom played out with some knowledge. "I have 6 of these shards you want so dearly. Take me to the one who can get me home, and I shall release these to you." Both Sango and Miroku turn to one another with edgy glances.  
  
Not daring to complain about the blood running down his neck, he nodded. "Fine by me!" He put his hand out after she did. They had shaken on this now agreeing to this ordeal.  
  
Kikyou mumbled random things the moment Kitana hit Inuyasha. Then again if they where going to see the pathetic mortal again, she'd get her soul back. Things where racked far from the original plan. More complications doubled by the second. Though when this new bitch handed over what she wanted, it wasn't guaranteed that a sacred arrow wouldn't find it's way to her heart. A wicked smile formed over color fading lips. The spell was beginning to wear away as her energy drained. "Inuyasha." Kikyou called out smoothly. "I am draining that of energy, and need a new supply." She was almost asking permission to steal souls. She got her answer.  
  
"Go on ahead. Meet us back in 15 minutes. We gotta find a way to Sesshoumaru's castle. My brother will also need a welcoming present." Inuyasha sulked in the same form he usually did. With hatred and irritation.  
  
Kitana blinked thinking she heard wrong. "Sesshoumaru?" She question with a slight tilt. Her features now more relaxed as her stands brush her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha turn his head to her. "Yeah, what about the ass?" he was skeptical on her reaction.  
  
She shook her head. "Taiyoukai Lord of Western Lands Sesshoumaru?" Kitana went for full clarification.  
  
Everyone nod in response kind of dumbfounded. The hanyou speak again. "Is there another one in your time er something?"  
  
Shaking her head in response for a 'no.' "I think I know him... Because wait... "Her eyes opened completely. "He's your brother!?" Her voice went high-pitched and she almost belt out laughing like a maniac. Her giggles filled the air till it blew out completely.  
  
Inuyasha fully turned around to the girl pointing at him with a reddened face that looked just about ready to explode. She as bent slightly with her arm over her ribs, trying to ease the pain of laughter. Repeatedly saying she was 'sorry' just earned her a few more quirks.  
  
"Just what the hells so funny!" More a statement than a question, she burst out against her will several times over.  
  
"You...hehe... I know your father!" Everyone seemed to tune in. "And your brother is just so... heahaha! WEAK!! Terribly weak compared! If you're the hanyou related then...shiiiiiit!!!" Her face settled down from it's boiled red, and her pain in the chest simmered. "You have to be the most pathetic thing ever!"  
  
Kikyou even cracked a grin at this. Inuyasha was completely patronized but wait! She knew of their family? Miroku was already trying to make connections that didn't want to work. Sango just looked dumbfounded with her mouth hung open like 'what the hell?' Inuyasha was ultimately insulted but also began to trail upon on how she knew of his family.  
  
"You knew my father?" He asked without a strong tone. Slightly weirded out at the coincidence.  
  
Kitana nodded lightly and started an explanation before the questions hit her all at once. "I've been to a time like this before. Maybe... 250 years ago I believe?" She looked up confused on her own. "Maybe 150... I don't know, I forget!" She continued anyway. "Me and your father where in a heated battle till my ultimate form became too much to trample over. It's not like we where completely equal, but it ended up a draw due to frustration, and the place I put more than just several creators into the planet. At the rate my wings sent off radiation the planet would have exploded. Not good! So it was sided we remain neutral somehow, not to mention I took in the knowledge your brother to be born or just already alive." She shrugged like it was nothing. Inuyasha didn't know his father in battle, and she made him sound like it was nothing.  
  
She continued to his surprise, reassuring the hanyou. "A strong fighter he was. If it continued he could have beaten me. My body can't take my complete form so long as over a week. A shame he died, yet gave his very life for the two sons another demon and human bared..." Kitana sighed heavily and almost smiled at Inuyasha who actually took interest to this story.  
  
"That how you know my brother?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
She shook her head. "I have a bad habit of ending up thrown in different times because of my ultimate form, and it seems I can't get out this time. But anyway! About a hundred years later, I met your brother face to face. You both have your own attributes, but similar. He's just more human looking believe it or not." She pointed for a moment. "Hence the dog ears." Coughing she continued, "He was a complete prick and I noticed it was him who was the son. He tried to take me and only managed an inexperienced battle wound to his right arm. Or was it the left?" She shrugged. "Either way, he's an ass!"  
  
Inuyasha agreed strongly with that comparison. "So my idiot of a brother really aint that smooth in battle?"  
  
"Not compared to your father." She almost laughed, "I was disappointed to know he fought more like a woman, but then gave him the break it was because he was not complete of your fathers blood. Demon yes, but his other half isn't the strongest breed. Either way it's obvious he's not as bad now. Decent and quite powerful to this world, but nothing in my eyes!" With a heavy sigh she seemed more comfortable around the group who did nothing to complain of her being.  
  
The hanyou understood fully that she wasn't a stranger to the family, but being stubborn he didn't automatically accept her presence, despite the closer ties. With all this at hand a question remained in the air as into what was next. Would Kitana stay and have the group lead her to Kagome, and just how was Kikyou with all of this?  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome's ride  
  
Arriving on great grounds of green and wavering plants, Kagome looked around anxiously at what kind of home the Lord occupied. The shadow cascaded long and far giving the breeze a chill. The young miko wrapped her own arms tight at her torso to keep warmth. It seemed simple enough as she noticed a walkway paved in stone that was cut precisely to ones measure. She figured in many the ways the youkai formed each corner. The grass was trimmed, shrubs grew in perfect alignment with one another, and the tree tops like canopy where just gorgeous! These simple perfections made it all so neatly groomed.  
  
As Kagome's eyes wondered further ahead of Sesshoumaru's pace, her pools widen the instant foundation was met. Towering so deviant about, his castle amounted to great heights. A pale blue ashy color coated the bricks with lingering vines clinging forward. White riming bordered the hectic windows and balconies in a beautiful sting. She left her mouth open slightly in awe at the features. Just trying to generate her thoughts to function took its toll but this was purely amazing.  
  
Wicked towers hovered plainly to her surprise, but when the Taiyoukai motioned her forward as he opened the great doors, a gasp slipped from her to surround the area. Light beamed from silver flooring and majestic chandeliers that took light from the candles of white on the walls. The ceiling never seemed to stop, for peering into them would make one feel lost. Curtains of a satin gold seemed transparent by the windows searched by light. The room had many hues of color all forming to a comfortable light that dimmed when the doors clamped behind her. Noticing even that plants grew inside added a fresh scent of pine for the atmospheres air.  
  
A night blue was also recognized in numerous places around the hallway that seeped long on forever. A comfort feeling whispered over her back giving a wave of tranquility. Even for such a ruthless bastard he had a sensual taste in design and living conditions. Everything so prim and neat was just a good change. It reflected almost on maybe how he must have been raised. Like a child of wealth compared to Inuyasha who seemed hobo bound.  
  
Nothing stopped her intrigue and imagination from this point. She was absolutely sure this could be thought of as a vacation if anything. As they continued down halls her mind questioned if the great lord himself knew where he was going. Weaving in and out of every corner she had no idea as into what was where. She only marked the changing of each halls tint and glow, along with the temperature each one possessed.  
  
Paying no mind as into where her capture was, she kept a quick pace as pictures filled her mind. Just as clumsy as usual, she looked to the side and behind rather than what was in front of her. Sesshoumaru stopped to turn around, only to feel a smaller form walk into his chest quite rude and abruptly. His golden pools narrow edging her to step off.  
  
Kagome was surprised at just how she felt like her mind was read. Just then Sesshoumaru spoke. "You are not here on vacation or to be a nuisance to my home. Therefore it would be in your best interest to behave and keep your mouth shut."  
  
His eyes were so cold at that instant. Biting at Kagome's hopes of a free ride, she bit back and calmed her anxiety for any new experience. It was true this hadn't been a good situation. Though through previous moments with the uptight youkai, she did after all realize this was not just something small her friends would save her from. It was possible death would come to her at any moment she try to resist him.  
  
Looking up with crushed hopes she nodded sadly, while preying for a way out. 'There's no way I can stay with him. My arms STILL hurt from our first encounter, and now I'm not even on the grace of walking on egg shells!' Not moving much or even to look back up at such retched evil, she choked on tears with wishes and visions of her mother taking her from the scene; her being back home in her bed with Souta and Buyo.  
  
Sesshoumaru only find her reactions and close to break down pathetic and completely and utterly most like his younger brother. That damned hanyou who claimed to have the blood of his mighty father running through his veins acted like such. There was no way he'd ever circum to such emotions the way a human would. Pleading and whining at every turn, 'Disgraceful waste of life!' He thought in a sickened manor.  
  
Not daring to look up or give in her back stiffened while her features hardened. She was angry... despicably pissed off at someone who would try to push her down and throw her like a child's toy. Sesshoumaru had no right! Who was he? Defense and normal feelings kicked in, 'A guy who can kill you in a long period of days just for amusement' She sensibly thought, while sighing in grief feeling her pride slump.  
  
"I know. Just what am I going to do here anyway?" She respectfully pulled herself together to ask a question.  
  
Peering into the humans eyes he looked behind him a moment. "You shall stay in the room in the same hallway as mine. Not only that, but Rin has wanted and much needs another human female around. You shall fulfill these and nothing else. I have no wish in putting you to work, much less causing anymore trouble."  
  
That was a simple enough answer for her. It was then she wondered of this Rin he spoke of. A small girl that trailed behind the lord popped in his head. 'He still has her around and alive?' She blinked slightly amused even that such a prick could care for a young girl. 'Is Rin even healthy?!' Worry filled up her emotions.  
  
Sensing her dismay and obvious confliction he spoke thoroughly and roughly. "Rin is fine and will remain to travel with Jaken and myself." He noticed relief and practically wondered just what kind of a man she assumed he was. Besides, it had been Tenseiga's wish to revive the young one.  
  
"Your room shall not be occupied by anyone other than yourself. Jaken has your traveling baggage and is already ahead of us dropping it off." Turning around to lead her to the room that was now officially hers for the time, he continued sharply making sure she understood EACH word. "I suggest you keep to your room and not travel my homes confines. Curiosity will get you a sure way to death you know..." Cunning and somewhat creepy, Sesshoumaru meant each word sending an eerie wave over Kagome's entire body.  
  
'What the hell did I get myself into!' Whining with fear in her own mind she shutters helplessly not wanting to even be within the same 5 miles as the Taiyoukai. Now she had no choice but to live with a Tyrant who was bent on having Tetsusaiga at any cost. Her life wasn't going to good in general.  
  
Mumbling to herself more than just unhappily peeved, "First my day is complete shit to begin with, I'm failing history and math, my friends think I'm halfway dead, Inuyasha takes so damn long to eat, Miroku's a pervert, Sango was hurt, Kikyou just had to show up like my life is her business, and now I'm being held captive for a sword he can't even use!!" Her voice blared into tight screams that caught every turn in any hallway only to echo unbearably in Sesshoumaru's ears.  
  
He cringed and turned with bared fangs that didn't up bring any sort of compassion. Not only was he displeased at how his ears hurt but also the fact she threw it in his face on how Tetsusaiga was useless to him, it ran fury to his blood.  
  
She realized her outburst that was well heard several times and came to notice a certain someone looking at her like death was upon them all; Her death for that fact! Stepping back with a shaky foot she almost lost her balance. His glare was enough to make her stutter. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and warned darkly with a cool voice.  
  
"Don't ever question or pick at my own plans or courses of action. They are my business and should only be thought about by myself only." He was more clear than crystal considering his grasp threatened to take hold of her neck again.  
  
Nodding profusely with strong motions she completely agreed sending him back to lead the way. A walk was desperately wished for just to calm the tense moments between them. He was a hard guy to deal with even though sometimes he could be considering. It was just he didn't like to face up to facts or have any objections with his own thoughts. Some thing that was made quite obvious within the past few hours.  
  
The Inu-Youkai stopped suddenly, and luckily for Kagome she caught this motion and slowed her pace to a dead stop as well. Steps could be heard vividly, but made clear soon enough to be from small feet belonging to one of the household members. Tattered and swaying at the bottom of a red and orange printed dress, came their barer Rin to greet her master. A bright smile filled with her teeth mellowed Sesshoumaru in a way Kagome noted most important. He bent down lightly with grace to take the wide armed girl into his grasp. Gentle and careful the lord released her and stood again while tiny hands clung to his robes.  
  
Kagome smiles on her own to see such a cute girl even in the confines of such a terror. Though for another reason she noticed his eyes softened to a less intensified gold that made the girl giggle. Peering over with wonder her eyes caught hold of a pair of chocolate hues. Such a sparkle twinkled in them relieving Kagome of further worries.  
  
Rin padded over to Kagome with her cute girlish smile. "Hello. Rin is Rin. Rin want's to know who you are."  
  
The manor in which the girl spoke cause Kagome's eyebrow to quirk. 'Cute kid, but what's with the whole segment?' Bending down further on her knees to say hello, on instant she felt Rin run into her stomach with a tight hold. Feeling the hug the young miko wrapped her own arms around Sesshoumaru's guest with no hesitation.  
  
"My name is Kagome. Do you live here?" Hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't run in or try to kill her because of curiosity pondered about her list of 'beware of's...'  
  
"Yes, Rin lives here with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-san" It was quite weird to here 'sama' on Sesshoumaru's name but it seemed to work for the young girl.  
  
Returning the smile she was questioned by Rin again. "Are you my new mommy?" She asked almost accusingly with a cute hint of interest.  
  
Sesshoumaru bolt around to almost tear Kagome from the situation, stopped when Kagome answered quite intelligently.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'll be staying here for awhile and we can play if that's ok with you?" Her words brighten Rin's day to complete rays of sunshine.  
  
Her arms stretched open again clinging at Kagome's neck. "Ok Kagome- sama, Rin will play tomorrow!" Letting the girl skip off in delight, Kagome released Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Rin walked right back up to him like a lost puppy. "Rin, go play outside with Jaken in the garden."  
  
With bubbly eyes she blinked a bit. "Can Rin pick flowers?" She questioned brightly.  
  
Nodding in approval, the girl was sent off in he own cloud of dust. Kagome only smiled after her and got back up to her feet. 'How does she know where she even is?' It was a sarcastic question, but still unknown nonetheless. Turning back to find way at where her room would be occupied, a calmed gaze found her own.  
  
The Lord looked at the girl with a different aspect seeing as how she could silence the child easily without any silly prodding questions attached. "Rin already seems fond of you. You deal with children of the likes often?" He turned his back to continue both the conversation and trip to her new room.  
  
Following behind she stuck to the topic. "I take care of Shippou all the time, so I'm used to it." Confident in her answer, Kagome added her own comment. "She really likes you. I didn't know you could take care of a human girl." Not asking why or how, she didn't want to go deeper and dig her own grave.  
  
Excusing himself, it seemed natural he would do so. "She had died and Tenseiga pulsed within my own hand. Therefore calling me to resurrect the girl, and I did so. She followed no matter what from that moment on." It was a nice and calm explanation that held no emotion despite his kindness to her.  
  
Keeping it simple she answered plainly so he knew she understood his intentions, or what he wanted her to think. "Alright." They continued the journey down the hall of infamous turns.  
  
Jaken not in sight, but the bag in front of a door marking her room, it was made clear she needed to get to know these halls and quick. The Taiyoukai talked to clear everything up and keep all in tact.  
  
"You will be staying in here. My room is three doors down the hall and in between are the hot springs, bathroom, and master closet connecting." Walking over to a large door that was manageable, it was unlocked and pushed open for her to go inside. Candles where dim but a spell for anyone who enters triggered many that lit the room to a complete spark.  
  
Kagome wandered in with her bag dropped already inside. She looked over velvet drapes and the clean crisp bed, which looked even better than the ones in stores. A nightstand was next to the bed with a candle and matches nearby. Carpeting had even been made out of a rabbit's fur that was soft on contact. Turning around to Sesshoumaru who looked ready to leave, she smiled lightly.  
  
"Thanks..." He turned his head and nodded emotionlessly wearing that mask again.  
  
"Dinner shall be served within the next few hours. Be ready and cleaned up by then." Taking the knob in his nimble fingers the door was closed leaving Kagome alone to wash up and settle in.  
  
Chapter 3 ending  
  
(A/N) Well I hope that fitted ok. Not that I'm unpleased or anything, but hell, what are ya gonna do!  
  
Kitana: Well someone seems kinda pissed. looking to Inuyasha with a quirked eyebrow  
  
Inuyasha: Just where there the hell and why did she pop in the story? Aint this... your story?  
  
Kitana: technically yes, but my character is just temporary and my own. Just to get the damn idiots of your group moving!  
  
Kikyou: You have no right to treat me in such a way. Pick a damn part. You can't both write and be IN the story.  
  
Kitana: Look asshole, no one likes you! I do as I please and keep in character so shut up!  
  
Kagome: No kidding. If I were her, you'd be dead by now!  
  
Kikyou: Silence imposter!  
  
Kagome knocks Kikyou out with Shippou transformed into a mallot  
  
Kagome: Thanks Shippou! .  
  
Shippou: Ahh no problem! Anything to keep her quiet.. Yawns and munches pocky  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell did you do that for!?  
  
Miroku: Enough! Sango and I have important matters to attend to!  
  
Sango: Get off! Kagome, get Miroku off my legs, he's trying to.. EEEE!!  
  
Kitana: Technical difficulties with the cast.  
  
Rin is bouncing on Sesshoumaru like no tomorrow  
  
Sesshoumaru: -.-;;;;; I hate kids...  
  
Kitana: sweat drops Review please? Gotta know If I need to whoop these guys up into better shape or not.  
  
(Till next time! I promise .) 


	4. Chapter 4

Gee, do I take forever or what!?! Well a few of my friends (Naruto buddeh) Got me back into my writing! Yay! Clap for them please, or I would have taken even longer because I am a lazy ass and I'm always outside in the summer. Bother me, and I'll write faster. So Yes, I thank my friend. Yokai Fox Naruto pets him And to all you reviewers! My god you're all amazing and encourage me more. Sorry for the wait ;;; Enjoy!   
  
Kagome launched her bag onto the bouncing frill. The day was early, and dinner was already being served? Not to mention she was completely wiped! Rubbing at her temples for comfort her eyes forced shut to process all of her priorities. 'Number one, is to get home!' Her mind wished so hard she almost hallucinated. Too bad. Setting herself onto the abominable fluff, she realized his confines of furniture not only looked good but felt almost god like!  
  
Snuggling closer, her voice echoed while eyes fluttered. "A nap would do me good." Getting ready? Ha! He's lucky she was still able to walk and talk without bumbling and stumbling!  
  
Silken lush curved up to pillow her body. Fur tassels tickled at her sensitive ankles. A smile of relief closed her minds distractions and left her with a familiar feeling of being welcomed at home. She accepted and ignored reality... Just for these...  
  
A yawn slid away ever so gentle. 'Just... For 5 min..ut..es' She was off in sleepy land not recalling a thing or bothering to open her awareness.  
  
  
  
Rushing busy bodies, hurried with anxiety and anticipation. A glint of fear filled most, while others worked hard to the max. It was dinner with company so Sesshoumaru nonetheless EXPECTED class to the fullest. He however roamed the corridors aimlessly waiting... well more like trying to actually burn time away? What did he have to be so flustered over?  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru!" Jaken toddled over with rushed steps  
  
Glancing down, the Lord sighed inward. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"The dining room is just about complete and the hot springs has been cleansed." Ahh yes, the orders he demanded, where turned into good news just as expected. Jaken received a brief nod for his efforts.  
  
"As of the young girl?" He was questioning Jaken? Not like it wasn't rare, but about Kagome?  
  
Stumbling over thoughts the toad was confused himself. "I am not updated on her current status. Please forgive me for not thinking that through!" Another thing he failed to do without being told. Complicated huh?  
  
Shaking his head stiffly, it seemed fine for Jaken to live another 80 years. "Just curiosity Jaken. But do get her cleaned and make sure she is dressed proper. I have garments for her to pick from."  
  
On his way with nothing but a 'Yes master Sesshoumaru.' the stumpy youkai padded to reserved rooms.  
  
The slapping of his feet echoed briskly against the halls. He steadied his pace seeing her door close enough. Whipping the sweat off his child like forehead, the toad proceeded. Toddling over only to look up, he almost bat the staff at heavy gates that eventually opened. Not a peep was heard so far, thus sending the messenger to pull his head around the door and peer in. Walking in warily his spine jumped when murmured words found the airwaves.  
  
Kagome lay seemingly lifeless, yet preserved dignity and respect for herself even as she slept. For a change the ghastly woman actually looked as her companions referred to her. 'Sweet, caring, generous.' Generous his ass! Generous on bumps and bruises that didn't belong? Yeah, that was pretty much out in the open to anyone who 'opposed' her group. 'Damn humans...' He cursed in his mind.  
  
Jaken took careful steps closer to the bedding that almost sprawled out over the floor. The girl too, was stretched out. How was he supposed to wake her now? The servant eyed his staff. Taking the small of it into his little palm, he managed to up bring it high enough for a rough poke, in which he did so. Kagome wrinkled her nose, brows furrowing together and she turned over to her other side, ignoring what she called 'mom.'  
  
His master had no time. So with that installed, Jaken thwacked the staff into her bony hip that made a hallo sound, sending a shriek into the room.  
  
"Hey, what the!" She sat up too quickly and a dizzy spell hit. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she turned her head to face a familiar pair of bulged eyes. They stared at her rudely as if she was a lowly species, but she ultimately could care less.  
  
"You... Woman!" Jaken wasted no time. "You are to be preparing this very second. As in you have 30 minutes precisely to meet Lord Sesshoumaru at the dining room!"  
  
Kagome's face faulted and her gaze went flat. "Just who does he think he is? And why didn't you wake me sooner, what do I wear, how about my hair!?" Jaken inched away slightly but tried to prepare answers for her pleading.  
  
"Your hair is your business, clothes of proper linens shall be picked for you, and your waking is your own problem!" His dante voice perches high.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the miko flopped to sit in the side of the bed. "Ok, just tell me where the shower is, and I need clothes, and quick!" Now realizing she had dozed off for an hour or two, the deadline for dinner was knocking on the door.  
  
Jaken hopped away momentarily only to roll in a line of well... Rather extravagant evening gowns, nighties, kimono's, and even date wear. Why a rack of women's clothes was in a lord's palace was awkward enough, but not really the main issue here.  
  
Stroking over the many fabrics, Kagome eventually picked an appropriate kimono that was lovely, and not outdone. As from there, she was rushing out her new occupied room, and into next-door where a quick shower was aside from the hot spring.  
  
Her hair washed in a rush, smelt of vanilla cherries, just as her smooth skin did. Towel drying her hair and brushing it out to dry naturally left a luxurious bouncy wave in her hair when it dried. Wrapping the kimono around her body with a neat and professional look (for once) she looked of elegance despite the hurry. This all took place within a great amount of 25 minutes. She was now officially left to find her way to the dinner itself.  
  
Jaken paced with impatience, but was relieved to see they had time to at least run to the destination. When Kagome padded out, the toad bit back to see a human actually acquire a look of grace. Sesshoumaru would be pleased to see her out of those weird clothing and into appropriate ones of modesty.  
  
Kagome too a quick look at herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize the reflection that played back. The Kimono she wore was of pure silk, with embroidered flower cut gems sewn into the sides. Taking a quick smile at her reflection, she took two hair sticks and pulled her stained locks into a knot that was held with a sophisticated look. Strands hung down and her bangs puffed out slightly. 'Good enough!' she thought, while slipping herself a wink. Looking good always required some fun in the process.  
  
Jaken was a mess, bobbling one way and then franticly dragging on the carpet the next. He knew time was also an issue. ESPECIALLY to Sesshoumaru. He was not one to wait around when things where in demand. The young miko's preparation for the evening was also a factor.  
  
Nagging with his whiny tone, Kagome turned. "We have to leave! Master Sesshoumaru is waiting and if we are to be late, trouble shall follow!" The toad sounded like a fortune cookie message.  
  
Tilting her head to comply his statement, she stopped spacing out, slipped on some appropriate shoes and followed the bouncing youkai out of her room, into the hallway. Such a retched hallway it was. No directions, and confusing turns! It was horridly evil. She once again not only rushed her small trot, but also attempted to remember just what turns led where. Turning her head side to side with confusion lighting her features, the girl almost lost Jaken on a right turn.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" She simply cried, almost stumbling over her feet.  
  
Turning his round head he ranted again. "Well hurry up. I don't need 100 years taken off of my life just because of your feeble human limits!" Great, now the little toad was insulting her? She could kill him at anytime!  
  
"Watch it buddy! I can still squash you!" Kagome threatened with a glint in her eyes. Jaken gulped and padded his stumpy legs faster.  
  
Without further a due, they arrived onto marble tiles of hues gray and black. Polished and defined, the lengthened table for the main setting took a silver shine. Candleholders placed around glistened in sterling silver as white candles melted vanilla.  
  
Sitting in silence with a stable gaze, the lava heat of Sesshoumaru's eyes looked mischievously at Kagome who just stepped in hastily after the panting toad. Jaken walked over to his lord that spared a sharp glance. Kagome just stood with curiosity wondering what to do.  
  
The toad youkai popped a comment. "Me lord, the girl is here for dining." Like usual an annoyed look played over the Masters face.  
  
"No need to state the obvious." He stood from his velvet chair, gracing his way to Kagome, meeting her halfway.  
  
She took note and stood tall, yet grew shy. "Where uhm.... Where do I sit?" sheepishly she dared to make quick eye contact.  
  
Turning back to his seat as he spoke, "You shall accommodate a chair near myself for supervision. Tomorrow if necessary (if she was still here) you shall take the other end of this table."  
  
Was he serious? Watching him walk back Kagome questioned the tables length. 'Too long.' She though, but followed his steps for the time being.  
  
Placing himself once again on the velvet cover, he motioned her the chair near him with a quick point. He sat at the very end, as she was on the corner side. Kagome nodded to his hand and pulled the chair out, plopping herself in it. Being careful not to seem so disgraceful, though she failed the second she scooted her chair in sloppily.  
  
She gained a raised eyebrow that challenged her very thought. A creep of red hit her cheeks puzzling the youkai even more. She was embarrassed and why it caused her face to flush pondered over his mind a tiny second. Trying to smile with a chopped laugh, Kagome found it difficult to get that eyebrow of his to mold back into his usual features. A glare of hatred would feel better at this moment. He must have thought she was pathetic!  
  
Clearing her throat giving a quick glance at him, then pretty much facing the table, her thoughts pondered. 'He keeps judging me! How rude to just sit there and stare at me like that. Especially when he demands WAY too much. And I thought Inuya...' Stopping mid-thought she sighed heavily as her eyes downcast. Thinking of the Hanyou brought back memories she no longer wished to look back upon. The way he protected her, and then tried to cover up his feelings. But an old love took her place once more, causing anything new to die and suffer in a wretched wish. Too bad for wishful thinking! That always was a fault Kagome had...  
  
Settling back into the velvet covered chair, Sesshoumaru brushed strands of hair from his neck and looked to the side where Jaken fumbled around with his bobbling hat. He went on bossing people around and telling whom to go where. Before they knew it, dinner was set on platinum... Yes platinum plates, with a set of chopsticks on the table.  
  
Kagome still kept her gaze small and had a dreadful look over her. Lips pouted, eyes with broken shards of happiness glittering about. She had control to cry or not but was able to hold it in with as strong an attitude as she could. It was just everything happened so fast she had no idea how it all started and happened. How he could slip away like a polluted child! Kikyou was indeed the devil herself and deserved her place back in hell.  
  
An angry blaze entered her glance that turned into a glare. He jaw muscles tightened and her body stiffened. Kagome was moody and stuck with a Youkai who was no one to take any kind of misbehavior. She realized this in the back of her head so just sat still without any motion other than her facial expressions. Which by the way were interesting nonetheless.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave up on questioning her behavior and change of heart every few seconds. "You should eat this of what you call food and calm your feelings. Your presence alone is disturbing this area." Truthful, kinda blunt, but almost comforting. He was right and at that second he stopped her depressing thoughts and got her back on track.  
  
Silently appreciating what he did, she turned her broken heart for later thoughts on concentrated on how famished she was. Sitting up straight and reaching out for the chopsticks, she nodded to the servant who set the final piece up and walked away. Poking a bit at the meat, she finally picked a piece of fish and set it in her mouth. As good as it was she felt watched and turned a silent glance to the Lord who surprisingly was examining her.  
  
Finishing chewing, she laughed nervously, once again gaining a quizzical look. Stiffening up, she spoke for her own comfort. "Look, it's hard for me to relax and eat when your eh... well watching me like that."  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression went emotionless and he looked away to the door where all the servants trembled as they where noticed on clean up. Kagome felt grateful and began to eat again, but much more natural and relaxed. She ate as she would at home, with fast moving chopsticks and a smile on her face. The food was just wonderful! No denying that.  
  
Eyes glanced for brief moments keeping the examination in process. Sesshoumaru found that food was not only enjoyable to Rin, but possibly all humans. 'No matter.' He thought. He figured whenever she complained, food would be served. Now that her complaining issue was settled, it was also decided that she dresses more modernly. (Modern...? Dude, she's from the future! What is he thinking?)  
  
Kagome continued her dinner until she came to the last spot of green tea. She felt so energized from such a genuinely cooked meal. Looking to her captor who was no longer giving her looks she smiled happily and decided to show some kind of appreciation.  
  
"Thanks, that was exquisite!" She used vocabulary she learned in school. So apparently SOME school did her good.  
  
The Taiyoukai's masking eyes set back to the human who was grateful. Nodding as he stood, she followed not far behind. "You should change into sleepwear and prepare for tomorrow. Rin consistently nags of your company." He now informed her of her plans for the following day.  
  
Wrinkling her nose a bit and thinking of the energetic girl, a sigh gendered out while she put her plans into process. Her hair bounced slightly as she now figured he was leading her to the room she now occupied.  
  
"You awake at sunrise, and have an hour for breakfast preparation. Clothes as we speak are now being set out for you as well. What you wore with my brother will no longer be acceptable. A Kimono will actually do modern satisfaction..." He kept speaking of how things would be from now on in his palace.  
  
Kagome noted pretty much everything and inwardly groaned at how her lifestyle YET AGAIN, would be changed for the 3rd time in her small compared life. Instead of complaining she actually felt it better to keep quiet and try to adjust the best she could. Then a question hit that she found necessary to ask.  
  
"Uhmm, Sesshoumaru?" grabbing his attention they both stopped and found direct attention on one another. "What exactly will I be wearing if I don't have any kinds of clothes like that? I only have my school uniform with me." He knew not of this 'school uniform' but figured it to be that flimsy skirt she paraded in.  
  
"I have such things for you. For one such as me, acquiring a new set of robes for you shall be no matter. That of which you wear right now fits you, am I right?" Kagome nodded to him, truly interested. "This Sesshoumaru can find things for your case then. Is that now clear?" The young miko nodded and continued following as he started their pace again.  
  
It seemed nothing was more explained thoroughly than the new dress code. It's just, until she got better and more strength from this depressing matter, she'd wait out the rest until she found everything at her annoyance. Normally being told such things over and over would have snapped an attitude out. Yet with her thoughts being scattered, Kagome had no room to object anything so strongly.  
  
Finding way to the hallway where she actually recognized her room and such, vines that cluttered over a higher window with flowers blooming out, caught her attention for a quick moment. It was truly a beautiful home, but escaping his clutches and going back home seemed almost impossible.  
  
'Home! That's right!' her thoughts exclaimed. 'I still need to go home... I can't stay here too long.' It was true. And Inuyasha knew that as well, but was smart enough to doubt her return. This had been her first day here, and it was already ending. She had a week to get home and only a few days to struggle for it! 'Oh no! What am I going to do?' Her inner thoughts voiced stress.  
  
Groaning, Sesshoumaru turned around to the girl who seemed to fight inner turmoil every second she could. His sleek voice rang coldly. "Just what is your problem now?" Fiery pools narrowed at her.  
  
Kagome jump at his icy tone and edged to turn his way. What could she say? 'I have to go home in 5 days!' She rolled her eyes at herself, but then deeply considered it. Starting with a shield of confidence to mask her fear. "Sesshoumaru, I have to return from where I came in 5 days. It's just so I can take what I do and don't need, then inform my mom how long I will be gone." There she said it!  
  
Not budging from his glare, his eyebrow lifted rudely almost in a mocking way. "Just what makes you think you have the option to leave when you chose? And how exactly does your guardian need to be informed of what you do in a lords presence?" He was questioning her MOTHERS authority... Uhh hello, who does he think he is!?  
  
Kagome looked at him somewhat peeved. "I need to get home, because even INUYASHA lets me go home when I need to. It's not like I'll skimp out or anything." Giving the usual teenage attitude, a dirty looked swept her face. Must she explain every damn reason and even her statement thorough to the fact he shuts up?  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and faced her with his own attitude and pride. "Explain why I should let you go to this home you still occupy. Your in your new home till Tetsusaiga is in my grasp," he pointed to the door. "That room, right over there. You reside in my castle, under MY authority, until such transaction is made!" He put his arm down.  
  
He was all fact and no lenient understanding. Kagome figured she would have to make him understand. "Look! If you don't take me home people will worry, and Inuyasha might just drop the whole subject because of how my family reacts!" Though her families reaction didn't have much to do with anything, she kept with it. "Besides, the less my mother worries, the less I'll hassle you and be in such a bad mood. It's not like you can't come with me and 'monitor' my actions. You already take charge in that. And I'm just saying I need to make a stop in 6 days!" She even nagged like a teenager and tried to make things seem ok.  
  
His expression still didn't lighten. In fact it only stiffened, but she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. The lord stepped closer, moving above her installed a stinging glare into her eyes.  
  
Kagome bit back at herself. Looking into his eyes was just hard. Such an intense gaze that kept focus by aggravation. Frightening really! She edged her mind and tried to keep confidence but looked away as he burned her. She couldn't keep direct eye contact with the tyrant. He was an intimidating one!  
  
Swallowing a lump in her throat she looked back up... At his forehead, but did manage to get her gull back. "I just need to go back home... Nothing big, and I PROMISE I wont try anything and keep at your... order." She sounded dignified enough, but it was obvious all pride was clawed at and then poisoned by his authority.  
  
Not taking his eyes off the ningen he saw she was willing to keep the cooperation, but did have this request as something she needed. He sighed and finally relieved her from his glare and closed his eyes. "Very well then. 6 days and you shall guide me to your home, where you will be taken back here right after. Do you understand? No staying for so long that I myself will need to occupy a spread. I will be at your side so nothing is to go wrong. Is that made clear?" he looked again, with a stare of lava that demanded her clarification.  
  
Oh gawd! He was going WITH her? Oh no... Her mom and Souta! What about her grandpa? Her gaze shot up into his with the widest eyes imaginable... Stuttering and fumbling over a groan she was ecstatic! "Wait, you'll be with me... In my home?" How she herself didn't remember offering such an agreement, just blew her mind when he nodded 'yes.' Kagome lip quivered and her head shook. "Uhmm... Right! Fine..." She smacked right past him, leaving the Lord stranded with confusion.  
  
'Now what is she fuming about?' Stressed fused with aggravation voiced in his mind. She had some kind of ability to raise actual frustration from him.  
  
Kagome toddled in her room with a pout over her lips and her arms crossed. Why her? Why was everything bad always happening to her? Was it something that ran in their families genetics that just triggered a huge neon sign that said 'All demon's welcome to destroy my life!' Kagome was being a child over this, but she didn't care! Now an explanation would have to be made for her absence and capture.  
  
Plopping over the mattress messily, she grabbed a candle that was lit, and blew it out. The darkness consumed her when she did so, for every candle in the room went off. She wished to rest, and rest she did. Her eyes shut and she still felt anxiety in her heart trying to pry her awake. Kagome's inside will won the battle as she drifted to sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru still in the hallway with a cocked eyebrow began to walk into his own court. This girl was all too childish, and even more so than his damned half-wit brother. Oh that insecure mongrel of a poor excuse... And how he claimed their relation through father. Humans where weak and disappointing. Yes how Inuyasha with some speck of demon in him, still wanted acceptance just sickened his every nerve.  
  
Settling himself into a study he began prompting himself of scrolls and news from around his territory. Where exactly this girl called home was unknown. He figured it was out north and settled for that. Maybe Jaken could amuse himself and run around pillaging with that staff he so loved. Rin would have to stay, so therefore it was noted Jaken would not be following this time. No need for any access company.  
  
Leading with plans and making more mental notes of clothing, he gathered himself with his robes trailing behind, in search of his lowly servant.  
  
Jaken was running through halls looking for his master on some accord that was meaningless. Screaming like a maniac, the toad turned a corner to fast and slapped into another servant that sent him flying. A loud echo of glass crashing, shrieked in the hallway.  
  
"GyaahhHH!" He flew into the nearest wall and flopped onto the floor like a wet fish. "You... you... YOU IMBECILE! How dare you hit me like that!" Jaken accused and continued to abuse his privileges. The toad grabbed his staff and faced it towards the servant who gave him a look of pity.  
  
The servant put his hand over his broad hip and lashed out his own fury. "Look you moron! Can't you see you're the idiot here? You ran into me and how do you expect someone like me..." He pointed to a pile of dirty glass wine cups that scatted over the floor in broken shards. "...To see where I'm going and dodge a little short toad at the same time!"  
  
"That's enough!" A strong and hefty voice struck them both to turn and look down the other hallway.  
  
Sesshoumaru carried himself like there wasn't a thing on his mind until they came up and started a disturbance.  
  
The servant bowed with genuine respect and offered his most apologies. As for Jaken, who ran right up to him and accused the other youkai of assaulting him.  
  
"Jaken, shut up." He tipped his glance to the servant who was picking up the mess that was not his fault. Everyday he passed this man; he was always doing some kind of hefty labor work.  
  
"You... Was this truly your doing? You manage to assault my personal servant by throwing him into a wall and seemingly drop every dish?" The man was speechless and shook his head no despite any disrespect.  
  
"My Lord Sesshoumaru, I did no such thing on purpose and sincerely apologize for the great disturbance." He bowed and swallowed his pride taking all blame at the last second.  
  
Jaken had the audacity to stand there and milk it on. "Yes, how dare you! I was going to relay a message and you had the sick thought of smashing me into a wall! Then you try and disrespect my Lord!" he almost continued until Sesshoumaru himself clawed at Jaken with his Tenseiga sword that killed him momentarily.  
  
Speaking with such a strong declaration the Taiyoukai fixed everything and placed everything back to order. Just as Jaken revived with a heart attack on his pride, he spoke. "Do you not see this was clearly your fault? Who are you trying to kid Jaken? It was obvious you caused such a thing then lied to my face about it. Then after he takes the rightful blame, all you have to do is pry my annoyance and anger him." With no real expression in his voice, he just wished to make it clear that Jaken was an asshole.  
  
The servant looked up in surprise, his neko ears flaring slightly. "Uh..." He stuttered, "Thank you!" Bowing again he received one last notation of conference.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave the hurt filled Jaken a command. "Go find the one called Kagome some more clothing for her to wear. Her stay here demands so." With that, Jaken ran in the opposing directing to do so and gain his masters attention back.  
  
"Now, what is your name?" he spoke to the servant who was still in shock.  
  
"Talon." He replied.  
  
"When Jaken is finished, he shall clean the mess. You no longer do labor work here, and will now be working under my specific order. Do you understand?"  
  
Talon nodded his head and almost dared to smile. "Yes sir."  
  
Motioning for his new assistant to follow, Sesshoumaru found a task for the young man. Considering Kagome was difficult and human for that fact, the Neko might be able to somewhat relate or calm the ball of fury. Her mood swings were more annoying and he didn't feel up to the task of putting up with it.  
  
Talon followed calmly with his eyes on the Taiyoukai's back. His shoulder length layered hair bounced and shined a luxurious black. His ears perked up a bit with curiosity, a darkened blue with winged black tips. He did however have silver hooped earrings and a black tank top, with black cotton pants. He would have passed for a modern punk if for not the ears.  
  
Leading the 5 11" man back to the hallway he confined, he pointed to a door that was rightfully leading to Kagome and spoke. "You shall tend to this human and make sure my belongings find the maids for washing. She is wearing a kimono that is of this house. I wish it retrieved and replaced with something for her to sleep in. Understand?"  
  
Talon nodded and gradually got his mission. 'Get the kimono, give it to the maid, give her something to sleep in! Ok got it.' His thoughts proceeded.  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru turned to leave, the daring servant asked a question. "Is there anything else I should do when I'm finished?"  
  
Turning to his new worker, his fiery gaze pierced into Talon's, who was taken back. "I am not aware as into where you currently sleep, but by the time you're done I'll give Jaken a room to fix up for your new residence. There you shall stay from now on and await another servants message when I need you. Is that clear?"  
  
Taking in another moment to process this new information he asked one last thing after he looked away from his Lords intense stare. "Do I just stay in the room till you need me or,"  
  
Getting cut off by a raise in Sesshoumaru's tone, "Do as you please throughout the castle, just keep your nose where it belongs." He turned around to take his rightful leave and back into the study next door where configuration would be made.  
  
Standing there, he took his clawed hand (much like Inuyasha's) and scratched behind his ear a moment. Looking back to the door with his crimson hued eyes, Talon took a deep breath and walked over to the manageable door.  
  
Turning the handle and slowly walking in, he noticed the pitch-black area lit into a dim comfort as soon as he was in. The candles reacted to his presence and gave a fare light. Shutting the door behind, he crept slowly to where he noticed a curved figure, lounging on the bed. Question ridden, he gendered over slightly with curiosity as he looked down at Kagome. She lay there slightly cured up with her eyes closed. Such a relaxed face comforted him and relieved the stress from his mind.  
  
He couldn't really make out her looks but shrugged. Looking around himself and he found the kimono Sesshoumaru requested washed, was still on her. "You've got to be kidding me..." He groaned out with a huff.  
  
The exhausting day made his voice even more brass than usual and with that, he shook Kagome from her sleep. Unintentional, he looked at her with his glowing eyes when she tossed to her side and peered up gently... All of a sudden a loud scream erupted from her throat that beamed into his ears. Ringing all around, Talon covered his ears and winced, bearing his fangs slightly.  
  
Kagome looked up in horror seeing some kind of demon that was sneaking around her when she slept... His eyes where glowing a bright red and frightened her, edging her voice to take a higher pitch in a secondary scream.  
  
Stopping for a brief moment while she echoed in the room, she screeched out again. "Who the hell are you!? I swear if you come closer!!!" She threatened him with a bow and arrow, her shoe, and finally called out when he stepped closer trying to explain. "Sesshoumaru!!! Eeek!! Get away!" She kicked at him "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!"  
  
Talan covered his ears again before yelling at her himself. "Shut the hell up! I just need your Kimono damn it!" Kagome stopped in mid perch of her cries. Her eyes widen in horror, while the neko tilted his head slightly. "What..." she questioned while Talon ended up getting some candle thrown at his head.  
  
"You pervert! Oh my god, I can't lose my virginity to a rapist!! SESSHOUMARU!!!" Tears almost streamed down her face from frustration. "Get him away!" She plopped onto the ground behind her bed in attempt to hide.  
  
Lifting a dark eyebrow he just stood there with candle wax chips on his head. Shaking them off he took a gentle stride towards the bed and heard her fidget at his footsteps. 'So I have to shut her up manually, huh?'  
  
Her heart pounded at whom ever was in the room. All she could remember was feeling afraid... and the look of his eyes as they glow! ' He's so... why? What is he doing here and...' trying to remember if she possibly knew her assailant, she recalled seeing cat ears on him. 'He's a neko youkai? I don't know him!'  
  
Just as Kagome looked up to take another peek, she gasped roughly while the back of her head met the carpeted ground. Talon pounced her from the other end of the bed almost immediately and covered her mouth with his hand. His bangs brushed against her forehead for that quick moment as they where too close. Pulling back to look at the baffled Kagome, he straddled her and kept her attempts to scream, silent.  
  
His face still defined his well-shaped eyebrow that quirked up in amusement. "Will you stop screaming and listen... I wont hurt you." He tried to assure her. Feeling Kagome's hot breath on his hand he waited till he knew she stopped trying to scream. "Ok... Sesshoumaru sent me here to make sure you give me your kimono in exchange for something you will sleep in. Understand?" He was nice about this and used a softer tone.  
  
Kagome nodded to him and tried to steady her breathing. Her chest bounded up and down from the shock she was in. Looking up and seeing a giant blur! Trying to listen to him, she fused in her thoughts. 'Yeah, well he could have done this more gently! Scaring me half way to death, then attacking me? Who does this guy think he is!'  
  
Grumbling under his touch, her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw his features and characteristics that symbolized his neko traits. She stiffened when she saw his adorable cat ears perking from his head. Interesting... He too seemed to lighten up on his grip. Sending Kagome another look for confusion he uncovered her mouth and smiled slightly.  
  
"Sorry... You just scared me!" lenient she was to the soul who inwardly sighed of trembling relief. Her giggle confirmed a clean slate.  
  
"I don't... exactly know what I'm doing so," He trailed off with confusion on his features, while mentally sorting out what his priorities were.  
  
"It's ok. Uhm, mind getting off me?" She stifled a laugh while he nervously scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Eh, I didn't mean to. Your just fussy." He was being nice and considerate; Probably because he determined her age just moments ago.  
  
Poking down at her linens, Kagome looked up with a few more questions. "I don't know what your name is, and I take it I need to change?"  
  
Pulling the miko up with a quick lift they both conversed while standing. "Talon... and yes I need you to change so I can do my job and get some sleep. I'm new on this job so..."  
  
Kagome jumped in eagerly. "Oh! So you're new? Well I just got here and I don't suppose you have the change of clothes with you?"  
  
Talon looked at her blankly with blinking eyes. "Uhh... No I just did labor work till I ran into this thing..." He thought of a shorter version so went for the easiest way without details. "I met Sesshoumaru and next I knew he assigned me to help him with your stay... And no I don't know where you keep your clothes. Mind telling me?" His voice turned from curiously smooth to a standard brass octave.  
  
His deep voice was rather nice and could be considered sexy in modern Japan. It was just kind of intimidating from this guy. Kagome stopped her rampaging thoughts and pointed to a closet where that clothing rack was. Talon walked over and picked out silken pants, with a under shirt that usually slipped under a kimono. Pulling it out, he held them up for Kagome's eyes.  
  
She looked over at the man and his skeptical look. He didn't know much of sleepwear for women, but did know comfort! She nodded happily and took them from him.  
  
"You do realize this is something a guy would pick right?" Talon was taken back a bit, but then found Kagome's smile. "It's perfect! Something not so prim and proper for a change!" She skipped off to the room he stood by and closed the door for changing.  
  
'This is one weird chick... And she's human at that, yet not exactly afraid because I'm a youkai.' He didn't hate humans; it was just he didn't know a mass of them to understand their behavior and all. Running a hand through his silken hair, glossy black stands layered over one another. He shrugged and found that the conditions would be worse if Sesshoumaru answered to her calls. Then again why would he, considering she was only human? It wasn't uncommon to know demons like the Taiyoukai hated humans. That much was made clear by knowledge of his lord's half brother being a hanyou.  
  
Kagome came out in the blank colored clothing with a smile. She looked exhausted and stressed, so therefore wished to sleep. Talon understood, so left immediately and did as told. He gave the kimono to a maid and went back to his new room for further comfort.  
  
The young miko climbed back into bed, thinking of the rude awakening which was rather awkward. Talon seemed nice enough, and just where did he come from? What did he mean by he was new? And why exactly was he doing this kind of job. 'Is he some kind of assistant to Sesshoumaru in my care or something?' Her train of thoughts lightened as her eyes slid shut again. Sleep till the next morning sounded a hell of a lot better than being awake with confused thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha's group  
  
"Look! It's not that late, we can keep going!" Inuyasha attempted to persuade.  
  
Sango frowned in objection. "You'll complain tomorrow on how tired you are! You act like we don't all need rest. You too need to stop and get sleep."  
  
They both glared as the night's stars shined down. Silence evaded the surface while Miroku couldn't care either way. Shippou WAS asleep, and Kikyou grumbled annoying and petty complaints that Kitana was getting sick of.  
  
"Who the hell are you to tell me if I'm gonna be tired or not! I'm sick of you humans trying to take control. So shut up, and do as I say!" The hanyou attempted to shut her up but only made things worse.  
  
"Why must you be so unreasonable? And how dare you accuse me of trying to 'take control!'" She shot back with a skeptical glare made of ice.  
  
Everyone was displeased and frustrated. They had been traveling for hours on end with the devious Kitana who kept Kikyou's comments to a minimum. Nothing could have been more conflicting at this point. So much stress fused in the air only created an unhappy group of people ready to kill each other.  
  
Hanyou..." Kitana's voice cleared through with no objection so far. "Take your post at that tree and settle for the night. We leave at sunrise for further traveling. No point to bitch for another hour and still lose. You yourself will be tired by then. Might as well save time." Inuyasha just stared at her with offence and knew she was some how right. He almost dared to argue but didn't like the way his Tetsusaiga lacked power against the woman.  
  
Kitana turned her back and sat under a tree where the hanyou scowled and hopped into. Kikyou found another tree further from the cleaning they settled in. She made no notion of any kind and kept her silence.  
  
Sango grateful and Miroku thankful took to the clearing and set up bedspreads for the night. Everything went silent from there on as Kirara guarded Shippou and took to her own spot on the ground.  
  
No one wished to speak to one another and kept their thoughts to themselves. The night seemed to drag on with an unpleasant ending. Nightfall had been done long ago easing the tense feelings between Inuyasha and Kitana. That order she gave didn't really start anything, but rather ended the day for a rest that probably wouldn't even be worth it.  
  
Kagome lingered into many of the group's thoughts. Sango felt guilty for not stopping this tragedy early. Kitana wished to get home and knew no other way. Miroku was saddened that the girl who kept the group together was gone and in much danger thanks to Inuyasha.  
  
Speaking of the Hanyou, he felt tremendous guilt and pain. Everything that could go wrong was in process. But then again a small thought in his mind seemed to grow strength and sink into his prospective. 'Kagome doesn't belong here and never did. It was always meant for Kikyou to be in his life at his side. Not Kagome. And now Kagome has what's most important. The shards of the sacred jewel, and that were all he needed from her, and nothing more. After that....' He seemed to not wish anymore badgering thoughts to his once love. He almost went as far to think her death would be his current lovers gain.  
  
Nothing was going right. Nothing felt right. Nothing made sense! That was exactly the way the night ended. Everyone hoped for a better tomorrow before drifting off into a blissful sleep.  
  
All accept for Inuyasha and Kitana that was. The inu-hanyou's inner turmoil kept him tied from sleep. Kitana was most displeased and wished the tension would clear the air. She fidgeted while she stood against the tree in pitch- black darkness. The stars didn't seem enough to light the way.  
  
Inuyasha jumped lightly from the branch and onto the ground. 'Everyone's asleep.' he even noted Kikyou to be at rest. Sighing greatly while padding off to a different area, Inuyasha brushed against shrubs and leafs on his way to a lake nearby.  
  
Kitana caught his movement through her eyes and lifted a skeptical eyebrow. 'Now where does the idiot think he's going?' She wondered over that thought with a curious sense and followed after him. She too went through bushes to find the hanyou who wasn't exactly visible at that moment.  
  
Inuyasha came out from the natures path and looked upon the lake that stretched out far enough to reflect half a moon that glistened through a few straggling clouds. Minuet waves splashed along the mesh grass line. He took steps forward and gazed over the mirror like glaze.  
  
Kitana silently came out from the brush to see the light haired half-breed standing close to his reflection and waters of purity. Gently striding towards him her mind questioned how she would approach him without starting a noisy problem. 'No matter...' She figured and kept her pace.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to the side, finding a lock in gaze with the woman who was most infuriating. He just looked at her without a word and saw her stop her advancing, as she was 15 feet away.  
  
"What?" He was soft in tone for a change and sounded dreadfully tired in both mind and body.  
  
She grunted lightly. "You should be resting." Tilting her head the light hit her face, paling her skin to glow.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her and shrugged while looking away. "Doesn't matter." How logical...  
  
Pulling back strands of her hair with a quick sweep, layers of silk folded over. "What's troubling you? Your tired and stressed, I can tell." She spoke with no emotion put into her words, and did this purposely.  
  
He looked back up to her face that didn't see any advance towards any rude intentions. She just stood with a blank stare until he turned away. "Nothing."  
  
Snickering a bit she spoke with enthusiasm. "Is Kagome nothing?" She received his attention as he turned back to her and took a few steps forward.  
  
A tamed fury that was exhausted hit his eyes. Inuyasha wouldn't yell but it was obvious that was a soft subject. "I have no idea anymore, all right?" Why he even replied was questioning enough.  
  
She nodded and took the answer for now, but made sure he knew that one day he'd have to honestly answer her the day he was sure. "You should go back and try to sleep. No sense staying here right?"  
  
He disagreed. "I think I'll go in." In the water he meant. Something needed to calm him and a swim might do well... Some how. She lifted her eyebrow. "With your clothes?" He was close to the water it looked as if he was already in the process of taking a dip right there.  
  
"Uhm... No?" It was kind of weird how he wasn't sure in his answer. Getting his clothes wet didn't bother him all that much, but why ask?  
  
"Then I should leave." She stated blankly for a quiet moment and walked past him to leave.  
  
Before she went to exit the lakeside, he spoke. "Why?"  
  
Stopping she twisted her head to look at him. Her face was written in confusion with also amusement. "Well I don't care if I see you naked or not, I just figured you had modesty..." She found his gaze and face that turned slightly red.  
  
"I ... I didn't mean it like... Like that!" Yes amusing indeed. He made Kitana smile just then. She seemed more laid back when the day came to an end and the matter wasn't in fighting.  
  
"Ok then, I might as well take a quick swim while I'm here then. If you don't care that is?" she smirked and hid it in the shadows.  
  
Inuyasha's face proceeded to blush further. Why did it seem this woman made nonchalant advances? Nooo, that wasn't it! She was just comfortable and really didn't give a shit. "Uhm... Naked?" He didn't WANT her naked, he was just asking.  
  
She shook her head. "No I'll keep some dignity and remain slightly modern and keep covered. Besides, no need to swim naked in such cold water, ya know?" VERY good point.  
  
He nodded still embarrassed and decided... "It's too cold to eh, be uncovered all the way. I'll just, take my shirt off." He was shaky with his confidence and declaration to keep shielded. But it was settled that a quick dip wouldn't kill either of them.  
  
The thing was, he went into the lake on one side, and she walked further down to the other. He was skeptical of her still, but not irrational at that moment. She was strange to him and it's not like a conversation of that type would occur often or ever again, so it was ok.  
  
They both didn't see each other from then on. He noticed her walk in 20 minutes to the camp after he did and that was that. The night truly was finished and stress was relieved as well as SOME tension between the two. Not that tomorrow will make a difference. They may still try to kill each other for that fact.  
  
Kitana silently giggled on how easy it was to get a funny reaction from the hanyou. She was just pulling his leg!  
  
End for now.  
  
(A/N: Yes, I know that ended weird... But know that Kitana might as well be Bi polar and will still try to kill Inuyasha after that. And Kikyou's not much safer! Sorry it took my lazy ass forever to type it up. It wasn't that long either so eh... Well still! Xx hope it's ok. Next chapter is where Sesshoumaru will be noticeably changing somewhat. )  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Why do I always look like such a pansy!  
  
Miroku: Because Inuyasha, your too shy around women and never cease the moment!  
  
Inuyasha: What?! Don't gimme that shit! Why would I...  
  
Kagome: Sorry, but you ARE shy... Ask Kikyou  
  
Kikyou is currently locked up in chains with an apple stuffed in her mouth  
  
Kitana: Uhmm... Yeah, she's not available right now! Nervous laugh Please excuse me!  
  
Kitana kicks the Screaming Kikyou in the ribs I can't cook you if you're all fussy, so stop!  
  
Shippou just looks at them... Inuyasha... He wants to tell on Kitana, but receives a knock out blow  
  
Kitana: Never mind hanyou! I'll feed the child... sweat drops.   
  
Kagome and Talon are playing video games, as Sesshoumaru discovers caffeine and it's magic wonders.   
  
Rin: Rin wants to know if you can please review the chapter. Thankies! . 


	5. Chapter 5

[Stocks Luna on cookies] Yay, My story is loved! .

O.O;;;; Yokai Fox Naruto Okie, okie! I'm typin!!

I thank every damn reviewer for not just kicking me to the curb and still reading. God I love you...!

Whoo! I decided to make updates A LOT faster. It was only an hour before I submitted chapter 4 so, yeah I'm sick of taking longer than forever. Hope I don't run out of ideas! That's what usually takes me the longest when I dunno what to do.

(Update... Yeah I haven't been home for 5 days, and I was put on punishment on top of that... Yet again making this a late chapter -.- I should be beaten! But I will one day accomplish my goal for a quick update!!!)

(Ok, I'm editing to make this more believable time wise... yeah your right Tsuki Yume... I got sloppy as hell with my thinking and took more time on chapter one. Thanks for pointing that out actually. You're my official Ass kicker... . ;;;)

(Ok, I know I'm more a lazy ass than ANYONE with my month late updates, and promises to strive for sooner even though I procrastinate... But I really did get a lot done one hour after I updates chapter 4 o.o;; I've just been leaving often also because my summer is about to die pathetically at schools feet. So without further a due, I give you chapter 5 and hope you forgive me!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Stupid thing decided to take away indentions and such.... This is a break in the page!]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sun beamed almost sickeningly through the window. Rays of warmth grazed over pale skin that scrunched into an unhappy feature. Kagome was dreaming, dreaming of home and how things used to be with Inuyasha. Not only that, but a large strawberry that flew with Shippou seeped its way into her demented brain.

Pulling the covers over her head, Kagome snuggled back in as much as possible. She mumbled with unpleased notions. "Oh no, too early to be awake for school...." She trailed off.

Outside her door was the much bothersome Talon. He remembered just as the maid requested for him to wake Lady Kagome. 'So that's her title?' He shrugged and opened the door just as told. Sesshoumaru obviously knew nothing of last night's incident, and he just went with the flow.

Noticing a lump on the bed that was barricaded by the cover she hid under, it was obvious Kagome didn't like getting up early. 'Well I need to do my job!' He inwardly sighed and walked over to the bed, where he pulled the blanket back to reveal a curled up girl. He eyes opened and nose wrinkled with displeasure.

"No, mom. It's ok; I'm going to see Inuyasha today. Give me 10 more minutes." A groan slipped out. "Pleaase.... Don't make school come to me." Kagome couldn't even converse properly, let alone remember where she was. Why was someone like her here?

Talon scratched the back of his neck with confusion and figured her to just be sleeping still. Brushing strands from his eyes, he took his hand and roughly shoved her. Kagome in return grunted and flopped over on the other side. Her back now faced him.

"Damn it, come on! I got thing's I'm required to attend to!" Talon took both her shoulders in firm grasp, and shook her with hard jolts from behind. "Woman! Lady Kagome, get up!"

Feeling a rather unpleasant call of her name, then finding herself to be having a manual earthquake, the woman squealed. "Hey! Get off! I'm up already!" She back kicked at the youkai who jumped back by the door.

"Whoa woman! Ok, take your garments." He opened the door and carried in a stand with clothing, shoes, and bathing properties. On the bottom, a weaved basket with soaps and wash clothes was placed next to a brush.

Kagome squinted to see then moved closer. She figured she'd be paying the hot springs a visit and then changing right after. Sleep still rummaged in her eyes as she walked right over to the stand. Glancing up to Talon, Kagome questioned. "Anything else?" She looked over him to get a good look at who he was.

"Uhmm Yes! I need the garments your wearing right now. Then when you're done, I'll be taking you to your first meal. You have 1 hour, understood?" He was somber about it and had a deep voice that sounded out well. Talon carried a rather attractive voice for that fact, but still startling.

"Ok..." Wait, did he just say she only had an hour? "Oh no... NOT AGAIN!" She nudged him roughly on the way out of her room, knocking shoulders. Talon turned only to see her fly out with what was on the stand, then hearing the hot springs entrance door slam.

He snorted. "Damn, she's in a hurry." Just as he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him, the other door opened again, and clothing flew out... The clothing he had to give over to the maid. Talon sweat dropped and just picked it up with a rather disturbed look on his face. It came to his attention that these funny... well odd shaped things also flew out with her clothes. They were cup looking, and the other thing had three holes in it. "Just... What the hell?" His eyebrow rose up when he held them up for a closer look. "What is this?"

The pale pink bra and panties remained a mystery to the male neko. He just stared with amusement and curiosity. They smelled of... "Flowers?" He stated blankly. In an instant, fascination came over Talon. The bra looked as if they belonged on his ears. Like a bonnet or cover. Sticking the round like cups on his head, talon stuffed his ears in. He took the back snap and found it to be rather loose. "I didn't notice how big her head must be!"

He tied the straps under his chin and felt somewhat... well as if he did it wrong. But that's ok! He didn't mind considering there was no doubt they went over his ears. Looking mischievously at the panties he held them up and wondered if THOSE went over his head. Now truly confused, he shrugged and pulled those right over his head. The cups went into the holes, and it all fitted on his head.

He looked over to where the maid came by for laundry pick up. Her eyes widened at her co-workers new hat. She questioned with fascination. "They make those kinds of things for OUR kind now?" her tanned cat ears flicked and she smiled. Talon just shrugged and figured so.

"Lucky! Did Master Sesshoumaru give that to you?" She flushed shyly.

Talon sighed a bit and shook his head. "No the woman who we are assigned to, did. I think?" He was unsure if it was a gift or not?

The maid asked. "May I try?" Talon smirked slightly.

"You'll have to ask her permission yourself." He teased lightly but made her laugh.

"I hope she'll let me. But I don't think she'll want me near her." This Neko woman knew of manors and lighthearted conversations. It was just common for Neko's to be carefree on many occasions. They also didn't have a huge pride in their species either,

Talon yawned. "Just ask Lady Kagome... It's not that difficult." His eyes widened. "Besides, this girl may have more. These smell of flowers and I want one that smells like natures trees." An odd request nonetheless.

She gasped cutely and smiled. "That would be wonderful if she did! Everyone else would be jealous, no?" she giggled, while Talon just laughed.

"How do I look?" There he stood with a nice pair of black cotton pants, a black shirt, and a pink bra over his ears that poked out of the panties on his head. His hair frayed out in shiny black strands. He looked like he had some bizarre hat on.

The maid giggled. "I don't think a light red is your color, and the design is absurd! You look amusing! But it would look better on Me." the tone changed as she complimented herself with such indulging pride.

Talon snorted and attempted to be all business like. "Well don't you have work to do? You should get back to work or we'll both get it."

The maid, who was somewhat a friend of his, pouted and then stuck out her tongue when she gathered the clothing. "Ha! You're just jealous and know I'm right." She stopped the playful conversation and went back to work. They usually did have an odd run in, but it always resorted back to getting the job done. Every time they got together, they were children!

That was good wasted 15 minutes out of an hour time limit. Kagome was now franticly dumping shampoo in her hair. It's kind of annoying though, how they went through HER bag to set up her bathing products. Either way things were getting done faster. She already put the cherry vanilla scented body wash to work and was now rinsing her suds covered hair.

She found the foggy hot springs to be the most relaxing part of the whole house so far. It was just lovely how calm and warm the water was. Kagome grabbed for the slippery conditioner bottle that was popped open. She spilled the white cream into her lands and rubbed it together and then in her hair.

"Oh, this is sooo nice. I don't want to leave, but I only have 30 minutes left!" She estimated the time it took to CALMLY walk to the dinning area. Last time was brash and too rushed. As the hot water splashed her pink skin soothingly, Kagome quickly rinsed her hair of the conditioner.

She stood the moment she was ready and collected her things. Gathering herself into a robe she looked over to where her Kimono was. Something was missing... she gasped. "Oh no! He has my underwear!" She dropped the basket onto the floor and ran to the hot springs entrance.

The moment she opened the door she was greeted by something, more disturbing that she could even imagine in her present day. "Eheeee?" She huffed heavily and stomped over to Talon who not only wore her panties on her head, but his fluffy ears occupied all the room in her bra.

"Hey!" She shouted bemused and pointed to his head. "What.... Wha-what do you think your doing!?" Her voice stretched into many pitches. Talon just looked at her then realized his 'hat' might not have been something she wished to see.

"I'm wearing a bonnet." He was outrageously dignified and proud of what he can do with such things. That much was obvious, but does he have ANY idea!?

"Uhmm... Talon." Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "TAKE IT OFF!!!"

Jumping at her demand the youkai looked at her with his crimson eyes that flattened. "What the hell do you need it for? I've never seen you wear it! Besides, you can't! With what ears?"

Was he trying to keep her bra and panties? "I WAS wearing it 20 minutes go!" She was fuming and stood with her arms stiffened at her sides.

Talon groaned at the fact he couldn't keep his ear and head cover. It was getting comfortable too! "Ugh! Fine!" He was being stingy and took it all out. His ears flopped out and twitched a few times as he handed it back.

Kagome snatched it back roughly and turned to leave until she felt something grab her hand.

Talon had grasp of her arm and was frowning. "Put it on... I bet it doesn't even fit!" Kagome almost slapped him, but then remembered he didn't know what a bra and panties were for and that men liked to watch women run while in them.

She was in a towel and knew it would work. "Ok! Fine, let go." Talon did and stood back. Kagome took the bra and slung it over her shoulder a moment as she began to put the panties on. Her towel held up when she bend down slightly and put her feet in the holes of the underwear. Talon began to flush a bit and then understood WHERE those went. She pulled them up till they disappeared under her towel.

The Neko's eyes just widened and he said nothing. Kagome then took her bra, and pulled it over her chest, over the towel. She snapped the bra together, and pulled the towel out, and there it shown as into how she wore his 'hat'

Turning around with a red face the male youkai grumbled and mentally slapped himself. "Forgive me..." He then just stood there and waved her off to finish getting ready. God! He was so damn embarrassed! How could he not put all of that together? Shaking his head he wished to forget, and forget quick. He tried on women's underwear and wanted to be sent to his grave for it!

Kagome just wondered what the hell was wrong with him, but knew this would have to be dealt with later. 'Honestly, are all demons just psychotic? When exactly do they invent underwear anyway?' Sliding on the under slip, Kagome folded the nice kimono over her body. It was a nice darkened blue with white vine like flowers imprinted. She took the yellow sash around herself and somehow managed to screw it up. Tying those around herself was always difficult and very few girls her age managed without help. Groaning she held the Kimono in place of her body and walked out. Talon turned around with question.

"Your not going like that, are you?" Kagome rolled her eyes and his comment.

"No!" She spoke stressfully, and handed him the yellow sash. "Here, put his on for me." She turned around and waited.

Talons eyebrow lifted. "Do I look of your female species?" Kagome twisted to face him momentarily.

"Look, it's not that hard! All you have to do..." She pulled the sash around her ribs and pulled the ends back for him to take. "Tie it tight, but make sure I can breathe. Make a bow, ok?"

Sighing heavily, he was still confused but did manage to tie it. The bow didn't seem big enough at first, but Kagome tought him how to make it bigger and broader.

"There!" she smiled happily and walked back into her room, leaving Talon frustrated and somewhat scarred for life.

Toying with her hair, Kagome decided to just leave it down this time. She wasted 40 minutes and now just wanted to go eat. Brushing her hair as it curled and waved, she fumed and tried to make it straight. Every time she got a piece of hair to go straight it poofed twice its normal thickness.

"Oh, come on!" She took the two hair sticks and surrendered to putting her fluffy locks up. Her bangs draped out a bit to surround her face nicely.

Talon tapped his foot outside the door awaiting for the young female, just as a door snapped behind him. Valiant hair and robes stood strongly and almost too firm. Sesshoumaru seemed quite unpleased about something. Turning to his Lord, Talon bowed slightly and received a grimacing glare.

Before Talon opened his mouth, Sesshoumaru spoke boldly with ice grazing his voice. "Just why was it that the wench called out for me at such a late hour. I don't believe ANY thing should be disturbing her. Care to explain?" Talon watched and unlocked the heat battling between their pools.

Sesshoumaru might have seemed like he himself was assaulted, but the neko male made no assumption. Again came the tyrant's voice, pounding through the halls as his glare turned narrow. "When I said explain I meant now, don't just stand there!"

Edging back he looked down from the intimidating Taiyoukai and began. "I accidentally frightened her when I walked into the room. She had no idea who I was, so she tried to call for your help, I suppose?" Glancing up a moment, he saw no change in the features. Stiffer than stiff and infuriated as hell.

Kagome came out... early. She had the shoes on, hair put up and everything. The Kimono fitted her nicely, while her smile brightened the mood. "So, are we all going together?" Dumb question, but it still cleared the airs tension. She felt it though as her eyes gazed at Sesshoumaru. Yet if she asked, there was no doubt he'd go into a fit.

Instead of the girl wondering what's wrong, Sesshoumaru asked a question that put Talon on thin ice. "Woman. It was you who called out for me late yesterday, no?" Kagome looked at him and blinked, then glanced at talon who seemed... Very edgy and more than slightly terrified.

She started an explanation after she figured out what the problem was. "Yeah, sorry about that." She sweat dropped. "It's just I didn't know who he was and he kind of scared me. You know, with the glowing red eyes and everything.... Yeah..."

Glancing in between the two, Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "Do my entire castle a favor and next time don't call out for me unless you're in danger." Brushing past both the weaker species, the Lord continued his walk to breakfast, and left a quick note. "I'll expect you down no later than ten minutes."

Mumbling to herself with a finger on her lip. "I thought I was in danger..." her thought pondered into the open and Talon's face just faulted.

The neko grumbled. "You're an idiot... Now come on! Are you ready?" Talon wished to leave and get back to his room where he may be able to forget that glare he got. A shiver hit his spine. "Ugh... Scary..." Thinking 'Thought he'd kill me...'

Kagome shrugged and figured so. "I don't think I need anything else, how bout you? You eating with us?" She caught his attention.

"Yeah right!" he retaliated. "People like me aren't worthy. Besides, he'll cook me!" Though he was somewhat serious, Kagome giggled.

"No he wouldn't!" She was light hearted.

"Are you kidding? You almost got me killed right now. What makes you think he doesn't want me dead? Only reason I'm alive is so I can work. He's not the type to let me leave his castle through another way, other than death!" Then again, maybe Talon was correct. And Sesshoumaru did seem uptight. Kagome would apologize at breakfast.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome straightened out the folds on her lap. "Ok, lets go!" Talon walked ahead of her as she followed his lead. Slowly the halls didn't seem that consuming and twisted. Some parts she was beginning to remember.

Oddly enough Talon didn't say a word as they arrived on time. Kagome stood in the doorway yet again, pondering over where she would sit. Sesshoumaru stood a brief moment and motioned her over to his side. 'Oh thank god... I didn't really wanna sit at the other end alone. Too creepy!' She thought silently.

Walking over calmly, she took her seat in a quiet manor, rather than the last time. She was still tired and had no energy to even be sloppy, weird enough. Servants soundlessly moved about and brought their plates over for dinning. The breakfast smelled absolutely delicious to Kagome while Sesshoumaru just sat patiently.

Five minutes in, Rin bounced in. You could only see her hair moving aside the table until she plopped into a chair. She smiled cutely and giggled when she looked over to Kagome. The little girl waved broadly and began the conversing.

"Rin thinks Kagome is pretty!" She smiled again showing her little baby teeth.

Kagome couldn't help but crack a smile as she glanced at Sesshoumaru who was... well maybe morning wasn't for him either. The Miko replied. "Oh! Thank you Rin. Your so cute." She complimented the girl's antics.

Rin looked down and blushed with embarrassment. "Rin... Says thank you." She smiled wide again.

Sesshoumaru made no comment and looked like a modern day teen for a passing moment. Morning sucked all over, and being awake in it just had no pleasure without coffee. Kagome was truly amused by the slightly miserable look on his face. She bit her lower lip so not to giggle or crack a smile.

Feeling eyes on him, the lord snapped his head to Kagome with a skeptical look mixed with misery. It was almost funny until he ranted. "Ningen, what is it that you look at? Do I amuse you?" Kagome blinked several times and shook her head. "Then why stare so long? Have you no respect or decency?" Yeah, morning wasn't his thing.

Daring to ask and suggest, Kagome followed up. "If you don't like the morning, don't wake up so early then. I know sleep doesn't matter for you, but seriously! Get some coffee or something!" She sighed as he stared blankly at her.

'What's this 'coffee' and whom does she think she's speaking to?' His mind conversations never seemed to stop. "The matters of when I am active in the day are no concern to you. Why mention 'coffee' and explain what this contraption is."

'Contraption?' She looked at him funny. "No, no... Coffee is something from the earth that you make. Caffeine gives people energy usually at this time of day, so they are no longer tired. Besides, it does wonders for the mood." She explained this to him almost like an advertisement. He was curious...

"This coffee you speak of gives energy to whoever..." before he continued, Kagome jumped in.

"Oh! And it's something you drink, not a contraption." She added in.

He nodded slightly and pushed back the urge to punch her clear in the face for interrupting. "Just where is this coffee? I've never heard of such things." Oh yeah... He had no idea what time she was from. Whoa boy... This would be difficult.

"Well Sesshoumaru." Her fingers pointed and poked one another. This was nerve wracking. "Where I come from, everyone around the world has it." That came off wrong for his understanding.

"So you mean to tell me you now live on another rock?" He just called earth a rock... haha, almost funny.

She shook her head. "No, it's just I'm not from here. I'm not from this time." She stared at the table, long and hard. For her sake she hoped he'd have faith in her odd story.

His eyebrow rose up with confusion and frustration. "Just what exactly are you hinting to? Tell me where you live and how exactly it is you get to this place." His voice wasn't too harsh, but he did wish to know before he was completely upset.

Rin dropped her chopsticks and broke the edge. Kagome didn't say anything as Sesshoumaru remained waiting. An awkward silence came for quite some time. That is until Jaken came along.

The small toad youkai snorted and started his day. "Aren't you going to tell Lord Sesshoumaru where you're from?" great, 2 minutes off the hot seat and now she was center stage again.

Sighing deeply, Kagome just came out with it, in hopes they would believe her. "Look, near where Inuyasha was bound to the tree Kikyou cursed him to, is a well. Through that well I can travel from my time to here with the sacred jewel. I live in the year 2000 (work with me people!), so try to understand your time is a complete dive for me. Where I live we have traveled to the moon, have our own kinds of food, and even have electricity from lightening. School is a place where people my age are taught things you wouldn't know like math." She cursed the word 'math.' Damn that subject to hell! Maybe she went too into detail to try and justify her story.

Sesshoumaru blinked... First time and probably the last Kagome will ever see such an emotion displayed look on his face. His eyebrows knitted together while he glared at her with skeptical thoughts.

He cleared his throat roughly. "Are you certain you are from this... Time you speak of?" Wait... Was he questioning her sanity!?!

Kagome stood up quickly and pounded her fist at the table. "Yes!" She seemed upset at the accusation and shook some of the servants who were working. She glared heavily at the lord who looked away trying to gain restraint from hitting her in front of Rin.

Putting back a mask, he waved her to sit down. "Don't yell so much. It's rather displeasing, and sit down!" Ok, the ending of his sentence had a mean hint to it, but Kagome would keep in the fear.

Jaken yelled into the conversation, as Rin played with her chopsticks and her clothing. "Master! You believe this woman!?" His eyes were popping out of his head. "I bet you she is lying!"

Sesshoumaru was getting sick of Jaken, and all too fast. "If she lies, I will know. She will be dropping by shortly for a brief stay, as I accompany her. Is that made clear?" Kagome nodded to him, and Jaken just froze.

"But...but!!" An icy glare taken from the shadows themselves shut Jaken up, the moment his piercing eyes hit the toad. The lowly servant walked away rather quickly and discouraged. Lately his only lord would be doing such things to him.

Before he left Kagome to her food Sesshoumaru covered his voice with a plain tone that had no emotion. He was rather upset with the tale of her time travel so made this statement and promise clear. "Watch yourself woman. If your story is that of a lie consider yourself slaughtered within the moment I find out. There will be no ridiculous stories that shall go unpunished if proven wrong. Is that understood?" Thankfully Rin ignored the conversation leaving Sesshoumaru to threaten her life all he wanted. All he said was filled with absolute promise.

Kagome sat quietly and picked at her food. Suddenly things became more overwhelming than usual. This was just morning... Even an hour after breakfast and that chat, Kagome's sanity was slipping away.

Out of nowhere, Kagome noticed she was in the garden with a bouncing Rin, who was just overjoyed to have a playmate. Her hand held onto Rin's as she was pulled through a well-cut grass line. The kimono given to her earlier was new and fit... Well it fit quite well so to speak; by not allowing the miko as much movement she would normally gratify from a school uniform. It didn't matter much. Rin's little legs didn't go too fast or pull with much power.

Only finding it hard to keep with the girls' constant turns, Kagome yelped. "Whoa! Wait a second Rin!" She gained a quick stop.

Rin was pouting... She was upset. Upset that her playmate wished to do nothing. She couldn't really be another Jaken in disguise could she? Looking down at the young girl, Kagome put on a smile and decided to not make Rin cry... Tears already welled up in her eyes.

"I just uhm... I think we should play a game! Yeah... That's it. Hide and seek?" Rin's smile cracked wide as Kagome laughed playfully. Hide and seek was a game Rin played with the village children

"Ok! Can Rin hide, and Kagome seek?" Blinking at the girls' way of speaking, the miko managed to understand and agreed.

Kagome turned around and walked over to a tree where she hid her eyes. Rin scampered away with a trail of giggles as Kagome counted out loud.

"One, two, three.... Four.... Four and a half, five, six..." Kagome's bright smile was hidden. Rin slid behind the shrubs near the castle wall, and unfortunately made too much noise. Continuing her counting, the young miko would search for Rin in places she wouldn't be in, for better interest.

Hearing actual counting and silly noises humans made, the Taiyoukai graced himself through out halls that were quite close to the garden entrance. His thoughts were still tangled in last night's disruption. The girl called out with such horror he himself almost pondered to step in. Rin would do such things when having a nightmare, but he would ignore it for his own good. It was only because last time he went to Rin's aid she cried hysterically and grabbed onto him for the very life he had. Pittiful... Annoying... Depressing... Thing's he didn't wish to deal with.

Narrowing his eyes at the innocent wall in front of himself. 'Why do I even feel pity? Pity for Rin... and why this wench who is bound to my damned brother! I should have killed her and considered a different way to acquire Tetsusaiga' Wait... No she wasn't! Kagome had no attachment to him any longer. His shoulders slumped slightly. '....' He was becoming skeptical of himself. 'How does this knowledge somehow release... tension from myself?' That was a question he didn't like! He grew an ease off of knowing his hostage didn't like his brother? What were humans doing to him!?

Speaking out loud to himself and letting his glare go. "Guess I hate the bastard too much!" He grunted with a liking and build to his outer pride. Rin rummaged through his head. She didn't hate his half brother... But why did that not take satisfaction from him? Thinking with an accusation towards himself. 'You've become too soft all too soon you fool!' Kagome was just too much human to have around. The lord already had a hard time accepting why he saved Rin and kept her close by with protection. This miko was intruding!

Outside in the garden, Kagome looked and jumped behind a bolder. "Your... HERE!!!" She shouted and found that place wrong. Rin giggled knowing she was not found yet. Just then a sly look graced the mikos lips. Running over to the bush, Kagome rustled its leaves and then began tickling a found Rin who laughed senseless.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts caught every action and both voices. Grinding his teeth in annoyance with himself, the Taiyoukai blocked all lenient emotions and went cold... In that same instant his robes rocked around, as his silken stands swerved in the breeze. Wow... Sesshoumaru walks pretty damn fast! He now blocked memories of humans so such outbursts would remain hidden and not to bring up past times where he felt things a Lord shouldn't know of.

Bobbling around like usual, Jaken was first hand to witness his lords new turn. Talon would be second.... His wrath all started when he took his walk of fury to the second hall he turned on. Jaken bombarded Sesshoumaru's frigid state when he question aimlessly.

"Ah! Me lord, I have been in search for you." The moron smiled. "Why is it the new comer has such a problem?" What problem now! "He refuses to speak of you or go near you in the same path! May I remind you that this may be rebellion?" Whatever this stupid lowly servant spoke of was just infuriating. Why Talon avoided his presence was odd enough but thought of rebellion was only going to cause a tremendous uproar.

Being confused enough on how to feel with the current state, led him restless. Nothing made sense right now. "Jaken..." Wait... He was being cut off!

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I think that the wench Kagome has much to do with this, she..." Jaken squealed like a child! Well who wouldn't when Sesshoumaru's claws threatened to slice open their neck! That assault... Unexpected! Too close... Jaken's spine shivered fiercely.

"You moron! Dare to interrupt me as I speak? Have you no respect!?" Sesshoumaru was sounding... Oh god he was scary! His voice deepened and growled out through his throat. His words roaring out to make everything tremble; and he was offended still!

Jaken almost cried and shit himself that bare moment. Was he really going too far? He was a servant and must have forgotten. Damn Rin! She made everything go wrong, and now this bitch Kagome hopped in the scene! He was becoming nothing before his very lords eyes. Talon was no damn help either!

"Speak again mongrel... And I shall kill within an instant." Sesshoumaru meant every word to the last icy bit. Jaken was officially put on mute.

Rampaging past the toad youkai, Sesshoumaru's thoughts beamed over the last conversation. The way Jaken said something triggered a bad reaction. But what was it? Why was he not functioning properly or remembering everything word for word like he should? Wait a second!

Jaken's previous words hit the scene. 'Lord Sesshoumaru, I think that the wench Kagome has much to do with this, she...' Is that what honestly triggered his outburst? Holy hell, was this getting creepy. He shouldn't be finding that to be an excusable reason. Wait... to the lord's own comfort, something ELSE flashed into his memory. ' He refuses to speak of you or go near you in the same path! May I remind you that this may be rebellion?' Ahhhh... Uhmm yeah ok, yeah... Sesshoumaru coughed. 'That's the reason...' He mentally told himself. Was such inner turmoil and self-comforting too much for a legendary Lord to deal with? God is that pitiful... Because damn, it was the truth!

Talon himself pondered the halls aimlessly. Yes he was avoiding Sesshoumaru because of the incident that had occurred the night previous. It was all a misunderstanding and eventually went smooth, but he sensed how it somehow rubbed his lord the wrong way.

'Such a strict Lord he is. Then his stupid pompous runt slave bumps into me again and threatens to get me killed. I don't need that!' Talon kicked at the floor but continued until he met eyes with an icy glare. 'Oh fuck...' Even in his thoughts, Talon had vial language.

As if these reoccurring feelings weren't enough to piss his somber mood down the drain, looking at the other lowly servant Talon was beginning to set his skull on fire. Stopping mid step, his head tilted to the neko's direction.

Talon froze with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Uhm..." He fumbled over words. "Good morning, Sir" He bowed his head franticly. Sesshoumaru found him annoying in that notion.

"Is there a problem we need to handle?" Oh god, Talon figured from the way his voice cleared, Jaken found him a moment too quick.

"N-no!" He stuttered out with sincerity. Sesshoumaru still not pleased, stepped forward a few strides.

"All too quick to deny any issues, are you? Completely faithful with your answer? You avoid me for some reason, no? I find that to be a problem." He being skeptical and cold... Very frightening all in all.

Talon swallowed the lump in his throat and avoided eye contact and came clean. "I only avoid you because I felt you were angered with me from the other nights incident. With Kagome..." His nerves froze when a chilling draft overcame the hall.

Hearing Kagome's name the Taiyoukai himself stiffened. Just her name brought an unusual discomforting frustration to his mind. 'SESSHOUMARU!!!' Inside his head he heard her cry! Grunting and closing his eyes momentarily the lord shuttered. Something, or someone over came him. A sudden rage hit his blood. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen with impeccable fury.

Talon felt that same chill and an instant pain intrude his body. His eyes closed when he felt something bash into his torso. Next his current update was remembering being held up by his throat against the wall. Sesshoumaru attacked him with reckless intentions and no grace. His nail must have 'accidentally' severed a piece from his neck. A green glow and overpowering nasty scent came from his claws. Poison... A small bit hit Talons blood stream causing a chain reaction that wracked his entire body. While his heart pulsed almost out his chest, Talon was feeling his temples well up with a blood clot. It did pass and soon after, his body went dead cold, but somehow kept alive for him to feel the pain. All he could do was see nothing and only hear.

Sesshoumaru's voice roared into Talon's mind to echo forever long till the pain passed. "If anything like that ever happens again, you will be in much more pain then you could ever imagine! Take this warning and know that what you feel now is nothing to what you will experience next time... If that girl calls my name like that again because of you, considered your death set in stone!"

Gaining a tighter grip, Sesshoumaru grasped his neck like nothing before and slammed his helpless body onto cold ground. The thud sounded countless times into one hallway and over to the next. The Lord left only moments later with satisfaction gracing his entire mind and body.

Talon who collapsed with gasping breaths could only feel a shuttering slam into each nerve until he eventually passed out. Though when he came to, it would be dually noted to limit contact between himself and Kagome.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Where Kikyou is. Break in the page]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kitana glared evily at the dead wench who trotted like she owned the land. Hell! Just because she happened to find a damn village with food didn't mean everyone must worship the mighty dead priestess.

Miroku found a pack of women who needed their fortunes told, as Sango avoided him by helping villagers with armor and weaponry. It's odd how everyone went about on a daily routine. Even Inuyasha just sat in a tree while chomping on a loaf of bread.

The Hanyou and Kitana remained with very little interaction that day. Not a bad word or means to start a conversation. Inuyasha just avoided all contact for that fact. It was somewhat amusing how shy and disturbed a demon could get. They had pretty much no modesty at all! Then again when any human blood courses through the veins, then there are set backs on usual expectations.

'Inuyasha aint a damn demon at all! Fuck was I thinking?' Kitana shook her head and set back to reality. The village looked at her oddly, which wasn't too comforting. 'Pft, oh great... they accept a Hanyou yet wanna cast me out! How cute...' She was blunt towards herself.

Miroku gendered over to Sango a brief moment. "Hey, shall we stay the night here? They seem fond of Kikyou and I see no sense in declining taking a day's break. We've been on foot for days now." He was physically and mentally tired, and now considered using Kikyou's luck for his own.

Peering back over to the houshi, the demon slayer set down the hammer and demon bone. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea... It would be nice, but we must take that up with Inuyasha first." Despite her urge for vengeance, she'd at least lay off the hatred.

Lifting an eyebrow Miroku gave the new comer a quick glance. "I don't think Inuyasha will be the problem." Sango blinked a second and then caught on. Kitana was the one pushing this mission after all. Setting back may cause an array of problems.

"Oh... I know what you mean now." She sighed deeply and thought carefully on how to approach this. "We should probably get Kikyou's consent first." Any help from this woman was an agonizing stab to her back.

'Kikyou huh?' He thought to himself if that would work on Kitana. Inuyasha's ranting might, but Kikyou would only do annoyance. But to get Inuyasha's backup, Kikyou was required! "Good thinking Sango. Shall we ask now?"

Well, the priestess herself came along with a child at her side. Impeccable timing, no? Kikyou had been strolling past as she was stopped.

Miroku spoke up. "Kikyou... Do you think we should stay here for the night and head out tomorrow?" Why was he asking? He hated this women to death, but last he needed was this village to witness a fight between several people who were company. The monk bit at his lip to restrain from being rude.

She turned to face the monk as her hair wavered. Why this man asked her civilly was slightly off, but she would keep the hatred for one another out of this short exchange. "I don't care. Talk to Inuyasha." Oh hell if that helps!

Sango stressed out. "But without you...." Damn, Sango was almost asking a favor! Asking Kikyou? This was morbidly against herself, but she tried hard. "Well Inuyasha is stubborn to us all, accept for you. See where we are getting at?" How guilty she felt for letting Kikyou on.

Shrugging instead of smiling evilly and rubbing it in their faces, the dead miko nodded. "Yes, and I suppose you wish for me to tell Inuyasha of our stay for the night?" Wait a second, doesn't that mean she'll have to speak to the bitch too? Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the thought.

Before she almost started again with haste, Miroku jumped in quickly. "If you tell Inuyasha, he can tell Kitana."His voice jutted out in rapidly. Kikyou calmed herself and simply nodded. She took her leave with the children near by, shortly after.

Kikyou walked the pebble path in silence as she began a mental conference. 'This new woman shall be slain soon, even if my life depends on it! I can not take anymore of her orders or demands. Kitana must be stopped!' Herbs had been sorted and collected by a clearing that waited her service. She tried keeping a steady mind as she worked, but failed many times and cursed the one of Matsuri to be cast onward to hell.

It was around 3 o'clock, so the day wasn't over yet. But as Inuyasha jumped from his tree in obligation to gather the others, Kikyou stopped his path over to the monk. She stood in the small clearing and took careful strides towards her mate. "Inuyasha." She spoke softly with a smile. "I wish to stay here for the night, as well do the demon slayer and monk." The hanyou looked at her a second and wondered if his companions put her up to this.

'No no... They don't even like each other! It aint a plot.' Inuyasha truthfully didn't care on this day, so agreed. But before he left, Kikyou began again.

"Oh, go tell that woman of our plans." Inuyasha's entire body stiffened...

He had to made contact with her? After the other night where she practically embarrassed the life from him? Oh yeah... He'd probably get in an argument too so... yeah It was all a plot. His eyes flattened. 'great....'

Kitana was actually avoiding any contact from the humans. She didn't hate them; it was just how skeptical and judgmental they were. At least in her time hair color wasn't even a damn problem. In this time everyone was so edgy! Villagers gawked and walked so nervously around her.

Inuyasha was trotting up right behind her until she turned fully, to see him stop. "Yeah?" She asked plainly. Her features almost twitched.

He almost froze up. "Well, everyone is staying here for the night." If she started bitching, he swore to strike her! (after he was capable of moving his legs again)

Kitana whined. "Here? Oh god...." She covered her face and turned around swiftly. Despite being strong, she had the sensitivity of an embarrassed Kagome.

Looking at the woman oddly he nodded. "Uhh, yeah. What the hell's the problem?" Kitana turned back with her hand on her face.

"Well, you know!" She looked at his ears and raised an eyebrow for a moment.

Still in the dark he questioned further with more of an attitude. "No I don't know... And If I did, I doubt it's even a real problem." He was being normally rude.

She groaned heavily. "Pft! Moron... Hello, have you seen the way people look at us? We don't exactly fit in nimrod!"

His eyes narrowed. "Oh..." Then he snickered after a while. "It's not that big a deal." Or so he told himself, though his eyes down cast to the dirt covered ground.

"The kid..." What kid? Inuyasha was confused, as Kitana continued. "He tried to perform an exorcism on me..." Inuyasha looked at her with his eyebrow lifted high.

"Well did you threaten to cook him or somethin?" What kind of question was that for Inuyasha to ask?

"No! My hair is different, my eyes are different, I have claws, fangs, and visible black scaring over my body. And not to mention my sword was a shocker to the people when I pulled it out to clean the blood off. That's not the look I need to blend in! That's not the look I can avoid an exorcism with!" God did she complain a lot! Yup, standard female...

"Well you're a full demon, can't you change your appearance at all?" Inuyasha questioned her further.

"Hey! Watch it buddy, I'm not a demon!" She protested.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you don't know what you are... Pathetic!" Where was he getting at? She grumbled at his constant rudeness.

"Oh shut the hell..." Wait he mentioned changing her appearance? She can do that. Sort of... A smile cracked open on her lips. It required infusing her sword back in her body.

"Inuyasha?" she began politely.

'Ehh?' What is the damn woman thinking now? "What?" he was blunt.

"Let me borrow your eh... your arm." She smiled again, but this time managed to be creepy.

"What!!??!" His eyes widened when his call wretched out! She didn't plan on hacking it off, did she?

Blinking at his reaction, he defiantly took it wrong. She laughed slightly. "No, no... Let me hold your hand real quick." Well even though it came down from evilly scary, she still seemed creepy.

"W-why?" He was completely skeptical of her and felt embarraced.

"Because I need to change my form silly! I'll just make myself a female version of you! Kinda..." Well she wasn't lying.

Staring blankly, a dumb question popped out. "Hey if I agree to this, is anything bad going to happen to me?" He would accept?

"No... I'm changing myself, not you!" She smiled lightly again.

Unsure, but confident, the hanyou put out his hand for the woman to grab. Kitana grabbed onto it then thought of what his human form might look like. That's the DNA she needed to obtain. A slow aura began to swarm around her in a light tainted green. Her sword dissipated into grains of sand that placed an tinted blue shine over parts of her body. Almost levitating, Kitana's hair faded to a jet black that dulled her features, as her scars turned to normal flesh and all claws and fangs went to human anatomy. It was a quick transformation, but not a transformation at all. Just an allusion, but it all worked out fine. Letting go she stepped back. It was then she realized she got... Taller.

Not complaining, she took a peek at herself in a bucket of water and smiled till she spotted her eyes stayed the same color. "Ahh hell, it's better than what I looked like before!" She turned to Inuyasha who looked at her wide-eyed again.

"Damnit, what are you?" She had some fucked up abilities... he could tell anyone that much about her.

She sighed heavily and found herself content. "Don't know, never cared too much lately, and where is the food and place we stay at?"

"Uhhh...." He trailed off. That much was never figured out.

Kitana guessed so... "Ok then." She ruffled her silken strands.

Everyone was on his or her own business from that time on until dinner. Kikyou however didn't like how Inuyasha and Kitana could get along at anytime. Not that she was jealous! It's just that it didn't seem all too right.

Hours later when the group met back up for some dinner, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou's good graces earned the night's stay and fresh sheets with comfortable blankets. Kitana with her normal look surprised everyone at first glance, but everything went neutral after that.

Though a pretty memorable thing happened when Miroku 'met' her again. Accept this time he got up the gull to stroke her flesh that didn't need to be touched. However it wasn't until he was aware of whom she was, when he realized how stupid he acted. Then again when Kitana sent him a back kick to the ribs, maybe the flight he traveled out the door taught him well.

When late night hit, she took her normal form and found her way to a well. Kikyou by coincidence had been there herself. Walking near the Miko she gained a dirty look when Kikyou whirled around almost instantly.

"What the hell's your problem?" Kitana bluntly asked and took a glass of water to drink.

Kikyou scowled. "You and Inuyasha seem close. Care to explain the new happenings?"

Why would the woman say that? "Look asshole, nothings going on in between me and Inuyasha if that's what you think. Excuse me if I can talk to someone here without getting in a fight." She rolled her eyes at the mad woman.

"That's not what I meant." The dead miko gained herself more attention.

"Then explain what you did mean." Her tone went flat.

Just as Kikyou rolled her eyes right back in retaliation, Kitana grunted. "You are only that of a pitiful soul. Lost with no place to return! Inuyasha and I do not need you to be a constant disturbance. You have set my plans off course, and this I shall not stand for!" She pounded her fit into the wooden rail.

Feeling the wind blow at her cheeks, Kitana faced the one of annoyance. She glared heavily, only to receive a narrow stare back. Kikyou's hair blew gently within it's ribbon. It held nicely and gave her a serious image. Her bow and arrow however did stand place with the miko at that moment. Kitana glanced the woman up and down plainly.

"You really can fool anyone, can't you? Don't speak to me of pity when your dead soul and body made from the dirt I walk on, is being passed for a genuine pure spirit. It's just I wish to return where I belong... But you Kikyou, have messed up MY plans. I wont make time or patience for the likes of you." Kitana established a direct eye contact that sent fire through the dead ones veins. Not only that but she carried such a confidence and pride Kikyou lacked because of her death.

Biting down at her lip, Kikyou resisted all temptation to lash out and show this unknown creation of her power! She wished to show her plans and get all of what she wanted set out straight! 'Stare down at me, will she? This shall go unfinished' Kikyou's glare tightened as her eyes went to slits. "Confident are we? I will no longer as of now, to let your power rein! You shall be stopped here, and NOW!" Anger filled her mind with thoughts of the beast woman at her worst.

Listening unwillingly, the fire-eyed woman raised her eyebrow with doubt. "Keep talking bitch, and I'll take your head off before you can call your lover boy. With your own bow and arrow I can shoot you down." Calling Kikyou weak in a sense, she continued. "Maybe then I'll set fire to your body... Let your limbs cook and nerves die. After that I may just save your helpless body and soul. You know, put the fire out. Just don't think even after all that I wont detach every limb till the last of your face. I'll make sure to let every ounce of your blood stain my hands so all the world will know. I wouldn't plan on keeping your kill clean either... I like it messy." Such brutality hit Kikyou in a sick way she never thought one could feel. The miko was disgusted with this woman's pure excitement she gained from that. The unknown ones features lit up with each expression in sheer delight.

Kitana was dead serious on each account and showed such enthusiasm, such interest! By god she'd do it. "I advise you shut your mouth and keep these threats towards me low. Because I can begin taking limbs off now if you so wish."

With that last bit said, Kitana walked off in the silent dark to where she'd been laying earlier. She left the priestess with horror angling in her mind. Kikyou remained blazingly disturbed the entire night until she reassured herself that Inuyasha would protect her. It all even came down to that. She admitted to herself. 'I could feel it. I could feel her ready to carry out every word she said.' Kitana was indeed a sick woman.

Just as her sandals hit the dirt swiftly, Kikyou kept her silence even as an elder passed. Grazing by the few towns' people, she paid no mind to the small houses or where she was heading. Much horse's that carried luggage all trotted by unnoticed. Kikyou walked too far, but would eventually realize it when she stopped her trail of thoughts.

Everyone's night somewhat ended that way with a missing priestess. Inuyasha cared and all, but just as he got up to go find her, she trailed past him back to her herbs and such. Either way everyone decided they should get to sleep.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[And we travel back to where Kagome is. This is a break in the page]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

She huffed heavily and dragged her feet swiftly. Maybe saying Rin wasn't very fast had been a mistake; because now Kagome was paying for it. They were currently on the game 'Tag' that Kagome taught Rin. Such an evil thing she did to herself. Rin was halfway up a tree!

"Oh god, If I don't have a heart attack I'll pass out for a week!" Kagome staggered by the tree and tried to jump and get Rin's leg. That didn't work all too well. Leafs from the tree just rustled and tickled her fingers.

Kagome sulked a bit and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Running in the sun all day really took a lot out of her. It was then Rin spoke.

"Kagome... Can you catch Rin from the tree? Rin is tired and wants to eat." Whoo! Hallelujah... Kagome found this to be a blessing.

Suddenly, Rin pushed off the tree and just started to sail down. 'Eeek!' Kagome mentally screamed that moment and went to catch Rin in her grasp as fast as she could. The small child tumbled until she was in the teens' arms. Kagome stumbled backwards for a quick instant. She then set down the giggling Rin who bolted towards the door for food, the second when her foot touched earth.

Sighing and walking herself slower than usual, Kagome found herself exasperated. "Geez, she's an energizer battery if I didn't know better!" She chuckled lightly while stepping into the cool castle. A lovely chill breeze swarmed her skin of relief and it tension. 'Hmm... So nice in here.' She was just happy to be walking at a slow pace again. Her legs began to hurt after the third hour. Yes, she was used to walking and such and running when needed, but for over three hours. Not like she did today and would probably do tomorrow.

Rin found her way back to Kagome and took her by the hand. The little one ended up guiding her to the Neko maid from earlier.

"Miss? Talon will be in his room for... A few days." She made that sound a bit devastating, and it was said so because it had been. He not only was wounded greatly, but the poison made him sick. Kagome nodded in return still unaware, as the maid continued. "So until he can leave his room, I shall be helping you and setting aside your clothing. That understood Miss?"

Kagome nodded again and then questioned herself of Talon's retirement to his room. She shrugged and spoke back softly. "Please just call me Kagome..." The maid jumped in.

"Sorry, but it's very disrespectful to treat guests in such a way. Master Sesshoumaru will be displeased with me." The neko seemed edgy at that name.

Kagome blinked several times and pushed again. "Yes well, I'll even tell him I told you to just call me Kagome. Besides, I don't like titles much." She smiled lightly and received a response.

"Well... All right." The maid then called Kagome to follow her. "Dinner will be served soon, therefore I need you properly dressed in clean clothing." Well that was actually a relief to hear.

It was as they passed the corner when Kagome just about sensed some kind of lingering energy in that specific hallway. Her footing slowed to a stop that went unnoticed. A presence that continued to linger called to her attention and brought a slight dismay. This energy preserved an essence she recognized; something she'd felt before. Impeccable anger still lingered near, yet it was when it's familiarity almost clicked in her head, when a blotch of stained blood has smudged across the flooring. It looked like some had been picked up before which led Kagome to many mental images of what could possibly have happened.

'Oh no...' She drawled out in her mind. She eyed the poison stain that blackened the flooring. This must have been the fury a certain Youkai she was staying with. It was then it came to her attention of Talons absence. 'It wouldn't have been him and Sesshoumaru, could it? No that can't be right...' Wait! What's wrong with her? Hadn't she realized she was living captive under a tyrannical psycho's orders? She gasped.

The neko twisted slightly to eye Kagome. Her eyes shifted briefly to the unclean mess that still remained. "Please mi-Kagome. Please come with me and ignore that of which you see." The maid frowned while her eyes were tainted with sadness. She knew what happened because Talon's blood was recognizable. And it was taking everything not to blame the human! Talon had meant something to her and now he was in horrible pain and punished for a dumb scream this guest made.

Taking in a deep breath the neko spoke again. "By the way, my name is Mai. And just know I will be at your service until... Thing's are better. Now shall we continue? You must change your clothing and attend dinner. Through that time I was told The Lord Sesshoumaru wishes a word with you."

Kagome's eyes shot open. 'Why would he want to talk to me? I didn't do anything...' As if reading the human's mind, Mai stepped in.

"No need to fluster, miss. I think it not to be severe." Mai remained kind hearted and forgiving. It's not really Kagome's fault but it was Sesshoumaru's issue. Either way Talon would fully heal and be back on his feet.

An uneasy feeling was in Mai's chest as she directed the young one to her room. She had no idea how to feel about this. When she saw Talon bleeding profusely and hyperventilating, it was something that just about scarred her. Her heart broke and now there was no one or anything specific to blame that seemed fair.

Mai's eyes closed momentarily as she stopped at the door. "Here you are Miss Kagome. Please proceed inside, as I shall find a suitable kimono. Within the time I am gone, the Lord shall pass by, and I expect you cleaned up and settled within this time." She turned to leave as Kagome could sense the hurt within the nekos heart.

Remaining confused and slightly responsible for the dismay, she opened the doors and walked inside. Gently striding over the flooring she sighed deeply with an upsetting feature in her eyes. She sank into the bed that was hers for the time being. Kagome felt out of place with no one to turn to. Usually she'd go home and stay for a week when things got too frustrating. 'God! Where do these people get the nerve to treat me the way they do...' A noise interrupted her thoughts. Kagome jolted and gazed up.

Sesshoumaru was standing idle with yet another expression that made no sense. Like she was supposed to be ready for something? Either way he got her attention. Kagome stood up quickly with a disrupted feeling in her chest. The way he looked at her shook the nerves in her body.

Asking politely with a frail voice. "The maid said you wanted to talk with me?"

He shook his head. "Tell me why it is she may think that?"

'Wait, what?' Kagome stood confused. "Well, you're here." Her tone showed that she was in the dark.

Shrugging off the humans' weak comprehension, "You know what happened, no?"

'Is he talking about the hall?' Kagome shrugged.

Narrowing his eyes with impatience and he stepped forward, and waved her to sit. "In the hall ningen... Do you know of what happened?"

Kagome looked up with wide eyes. 'So Talon was hurt?' Her thoughts stirred the aura of her area again.

Sesshoumaru was growing tired of her constant mood changes and how she never voiced her thoughts. Then again, neither did he, but his life was a different case.

Biting at her lip with an increasing heart rate, she asked. "Talon was hurt, wasn't he..." She stated worriedly with sadness glazing over her voice.

The Lord nodded again. "It was I, Sesshoumaru, who hurt the fool. Though you are captive for my operation of trade, I suppose you are a guest nonetheless." He pauses to try and explain why. "The fool not only disturbs my boundaries but avoids all contact with myself."

And why was he telling her this? She did want to know, so maybe he knew. "So that's why you struck him and poisoned him?"

'This girl knows of how it was carried out?' He closed his eyes for a second. "And tell me how it is you know such detail."

Kagome grunted and started her justifying what was and wasn't right. "It's all over the floor! Yeah someone tried to clean it up, but your poison burned right through. Blood is smeared. It's disgusting!" She was verbally assaulting him now?

The lord's teeth clamped tightly in a wince, "Fool! Are all humans including my half-wit brother this stupid? When one is assaulted I'd think you would be the one attacking. He however disobeyed my command. That so is enough! Though a human doesn't even have the slightest self-respect... You are truly disgusting if I am not mistaken!" Well it was a nice build of youkai pride to say all of that. Some feeling pinched inside because he felt something coming.

Growling the best a human could, Kagome shot up infuriated. "Oh! So I supposes Rin is disgusting too? You're such a hypocrite Sesshoumaru! And you are mistaken because your pride sickens me!" Her mind drew a blank or the next 5 seconds after that. Her body was trembling from the fear she felt inside her. What just came over her?

'Who does this wench think she is?' His teeth grinded and his fangs showed. He didn't often lose his cool, but this woman needed to be reminded of whom he was. "You dare speak to me in such a way?" His voice deepened.

Kagome was thinking clearly again. She blew it! He was about to kill her and she could feel it! But apologizing was out of the question... So was begging for him not to hit her no matter what. Stepping back with worry clouding her vision the teen almost went into a panic attack.

Smelling fear intrude his nose he smirked slightly. Within that moment of where Kagome got a glance at his frightening smile, he stepped forward in a fractioning blur. His hand wrapped around her dainty neck that was soft and easy to crush.

Gasping in a frigid cough, Kagome clawed with weak attempts at his hand that only squeezed her gentle flesh even harder. The tubes in her neck felt like they were about to pop.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[END of chapter 5]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

(.... Yeah I'm a lazy ass, and I'm stopping right there! Xx Jesus, someone tell my boyfriend and school not to be so stressing. . I have less than 2 weeks!! TT For some reason I have managed to mess this chapter up and it came out not the way I wanted to. But like I said before, I'm a lazy ass, so it will remain the way it is. I just changed a few lines of where they speak n stuff. )

Inuyasha: Let's kill her!

Kikyou: Yes, shall we?

Kitana: [Her eyes flatten] How about no, Or both of you WILL burn in hell.

Rin: Master Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: What is it Rin?

Rin: What did Kagome mean when she said you're a ped-O-file?

Kagome: [Ran away too quick to see]

Miroku: How does my hand feel when I put it...[ SMACK]

Miroku: e.e Sango!!

Kirara: Mew...

Sango: Yes, I know Kirara. I need to kill this monk... Please review..

(I'm considering stopping. No one read this chapter as far as I can see.)


	6. Chapter 6

…. I know right? What the fuck! I can't believe I got myself to update this. However, I'm sure there are some real fucked up typos and what not, because I did not proof read this, so until I get a complaint, it won't be. Hell, I need to re read my entire story because even I don't know what's going on. So again for all those who don't remember either…

**THIS IS A SESSHOUMARU/KAGOME FIC. AND I'M WILLING TO BANK THAT THERE WILL BE TYPOS UP THE ASS!**

… **Enjoy?**

(And to think a Yaoi freak is writing het… XD! Oh well, I love my reviewers and I'm doin this for ya!)

-Last time-

Kagome was thinking clearly again. She blew it! He was about to kill her and she could feel it! But apologizing was out of the question... So was begging for him not to hit her no matter what. Stepping back with worry clouding her vision the teen almost went into a panic attack.

Smelling fear intrude his nose he smirked slightly. Within that moment of where Kagome got a glance at his frightening smile, he stepped forward in a fractioning blur. His hand wrapped around her dainty neck that was soft and easy to crush.

Gasping in a frigid cough, Kagome clawed with weak attempts at his hand that only squeezed her gentle flesh even harder. The tubes in her neck felt like they were about to pop.

--------------------------------------------------------

His temper flared. 'How dare she speak to me in such a manor!' His thought rampaged while his grip tightened. Such hostility and she still cops an attitude after he has spared her life, even provided her with what she needs? He heard the short of her breath get caught and smirked deadly. His fang poked out in a malicious sneer from the rise he was getting off Kagome's fear.

Kagome kicked at air when she was lifted, her toes pointing down to find the flooring. The blood circulation ran her neck cold as darkness tried to make her vision fall. She shook her neck and twisted rabidly for just one breath of air. His denial of hypocrisy was just stupid! He had to kill her over the truth. Again she clawed while tears welled up in her choking eyes. Was this it? Time slowed when her vision failed her. Maybe it was her but when her body began to go limp and her kicking stopped, she was placed down? The pain was gone while her mind stumbled.

Images of Inuyasha and Kikyou flooded her mind. They where moments she never saw, but knew that most have happened. Their embraces and soft kisses placed over one another. Made her sick! To think she loved such a monster. While the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, so did envy. Inuyasha destroyed a good amount of time in her life. So much time was wasted on that pathetic hanyou. 'He's not pathetic.' Her guilt admitted only slightly. No… No he wasn't pathetic, but he wasn't for her. Even Sesshoumaru didn't have woman problems like that! Rin is probably happier. Despite that being a random thought, it was true. Comparing the half siblings amazingly changed her prospective, which brought her back to why she even snapped, and why Sesshoumaru killed her, perhaps? Dead or not, she was thinking!

'Oh yeah…' Her thoughts stammered coldly. 'He's a hypocrite, and just disgusting!' But why? Talon's name ringed a bell as her body was starting to thaw from its paralyzed state. Sesshoumaru attacked him! But why had that been so? Just as she thought her limbs would freeze from the unknown, a wave of warmth filled out through her chest. 'This feeling… Why is it happening? Before I was cold.' Her inner turmoil ignored Sesshoumaru's reason and pondered onto other things. It was then her mind trailed reluctantly away onto random spectrums that sent her into a deepened sleep.

The Taiyoukai actually huffed, yes! Had he been worn down this entire time? The only known feeling he had right now was a twisted sense of exhaustion. What was it specifically? This man knew no stress and there it was. Dwelling him into a fatigue he wasn't familiar with.

Sesshoumaru personally placed Kagome back into her confines, ignoring all stares as he stride down his corridors. Once he stepped from her room, leaving the young Miko to sleep, he silently admitted. 'Humans are extremely difficult.' The door snapping closed before he knew it.

Along such times, the tyrant would take to his study for thinking and contemplating for his minds rest. So much in so little time… That womans audacity when she snapped was a personality resembling that of Inuyasha. Always spitting truth the youkai never wanted to admit. However, unlike his half brother, Kagome did in a sense know her place and lack of power along his lines of fire.

Gently placing himself into a chair as his body remained on auto pilot, the proud youkai was breathing deeply into his thoughts. 'Why?' That question which never made sense and always brought a feeling of doubt within himself. Exactly what was really going on. Why did the one called Kagome lunge into such a state where she'd fire off offending accusations that were in fact truth? If it was anything that disturbed him more, it was anyone being able to read his emotions or make assumptions by his executed words and actions that were indeed something pitifully genuine.

Hypocritical, yes he was. An elbow did prop onto his studies fine oak wooden table, wrist twisted down as Sesshoumaru's chin rest upon it. Pondering and admitting his own faults had been something he ignored on constant, only letting few things slip into his minds reality. Yet in this state and time, there would be no beating around the bush to ignore his own confliction. Perhaps his father did teach him something other than killing and ruling as a tyrannical taiyoukai… That itself seemed to be a shocker.

Such foreign emotion, denial, and… regret? Nothing of this was ever anticipated upon bringing such a strong willed ningen into his household! And lord the goddamn charisma no matter how much that woman would receive his punishment. Everything came crashing down or so it seemed! Hatred… Self hatred was Sesshoumaru's ultimate feeling right now. Humans and their selfish needy ways! Always demanding such things no matter how obsolete and weak their species was.

For that fact… Why? Yes, that damn question which smite him every few minutes. For one to be upset over that of a lowly servant was utterly unimaginable! Disposable youkai they were, yet such a fierce bold onslaught this weak human had. And to him? This Sesshoumaru dare tolerate something absolutely needless and putrid?

Why, why, why? The tyrants' inner most confused mind bantered, screaming with a confused rage which tensed his body physically. With many factors aligned upon his way… Perhaps he was missing an ultimate question that would take care of the 'Why' factor.

Time feasibly slipped on by. Kagome had no dreams and only dug her lithe form further into the burrow of blankets. Eventually the rightful time for a proper meal was lost; Rin was the only one being served as a frazzled Jaken accompanied the girl. The entire empire of a castle remained in its dead silence, seemingly not a word from anyone to mingle as the air remained powerfully tense upon their Lord's influence.

---------------Upon other matters with Kikyou and Inuyasha.---------------

Noon long passed, a plausible time for when all should have been well fed and saying their parting goodbyes with the village folk. However, no one had left as of yet. Two members were still missing from the group. Miroku and Sango… Needless to say they pulled an excuse from their personal reasons to talk within privacy.

Dually noting the air around them and clearing his frazzled mind to check for possible listeners, Miroku leaned into Sango with a hushed secretive tone.

"What are we to do of this woman Kitana… Kikyou was a handful of our own, but everything has gone ballistic!" The monk frowned, only thinking of how two now rival women had their own plots in mind to find Kagome.

Adding in her two cents with arms crossed stiffly, the slayer spoke carefully as well, eyes darting around almost anxiously. "Kitana isn't so much of an issue as Kikyou is. I can understand trying to get back to her own time, but the further she pushes this, the quicker Kikyou will have her chance at killing Kagome!" With furrowed brows and a hint of hurt in her voice, "We don't even know what Inuyasha's going to do when we find her…" Sango let out a stress itching sigh as she trailed off in her feelings of ultimate betrayal from Inuyasha, his decision stinging her insides once more.

The other clad within his deep violet and midnight black attire nodded with understanding and sympathy. However, as he quizzically lifted a trained eyebrow, the monks voice lowered to almost tell Sango a secret. "Kikyou and Kitana don't get along at all… And from my gatherings, Kitana is sure to perhaps kill Kikyou for any interference." Contemplating, he shifted his form from its currently inward slumped position, a finger tapping upon his lips while he was now poised standing straight.

Sango now fully understood. This new comer could be their only help and comrade along the way! "So you're saying we should let her handle Kikyou when it comes down to it?" With an enthusiastic yet wide eyed expression, the demon slayer grinned for the first time in so long.

However, as they finished their conversing it hadn't been long until a certain fluffy tailed kitsune bounced along with a tiny lump managing along his skull. The little boy sulked some, though felt better once he found Sango and Miroku. It became apparent to all persons exactly why Shippou carried another lump upon his head.

The demon slayer wasn't too happy with seeing that, it only reminded her that things with Inuyasha never changed. Miroku only shook his head and added in as he already knew.

"I take it Inuyasha hit you upon the mention of his pick between Kagome and Kikyou?" A thick eyebrow reeled up, arms crossing over one another in his now irritable composer.

The little kit just nodded with a child huffing sigh, soon belting out with all sorts of rambling details and distress coating his perplexed face. "Inuyasha's being really mean! He hit me when I told him Kikyou smelled nasty and he should go get Kagome…" However, that wasn't all that happened and Shippou knew it!

As the little one took in a deep breath to elaborate even more so, Miroku put up a hand, his face showing an assuring smile with sympathy as he already knew. Letting out the breath in silence, Shippou dually noted to them quite quickly as if they weren't even talking of his distress.

"We need to hurry up and get going or well never find Kagome! Everyone's already ready to leave…" The high pitched voice let out with so much display of fluctuation it seemed he was practicing tone for the choir. Smiling exuberantly, the small body lifted up with ease and propped up to the monks shoulder.

Miroku only glanced to his side, giving a curt nod to his other companion as Sango returned it with understanding. "Then let us get back to the village and head out." The collected monk stated.

…. Needless to say, their trio returned, only to see the wildest display of a life time! Kitana was indeed back in her natural features, taller strong form with navy highlights musing off her wild mane of hair and eyes more piecing than ever with a burning chide of molten lava.

There the woman was, dangerously clawed hands both wrapped around the hanyou's neck and shaking the life from the inu as oblivion was shown in his eyes. Screams and rants in another language could be heard, nothing they understood yet could be felt with how much power each word held.

It was in English to say the least, her natural language as she was indeed from America, but this time line would no nothing of what the USA is. Each syllable was growled out and over something no one could decipher.

"You son of a dirty old mutt! That was my food… My food! Don't you understand a war with food with me is like pondering your own death?" Kitana's hold remained tight, the hanyou babbling incoherencies.

With her footing tight and back arched as jagged teeth showed within the woman's scowl, all anyone could do was wonder how in god's name she still was ringing the half breed like a ragged doll. Inuyasha and dare they say it… Seemed almost helpless!

Yet it stopped, Kitana's mind reeling with so many ways to execute the stupid man just by using her bare hands. Eating her food was truly something that bothered her. It wasn't like stepping on her foot and merely apologizing! 'Food God damnit, food! My food at that!' The tyrannical woman seethed in her own thoughts.

Easily. She let go, Inuyasha all the while putting up with it for the sake of a few villagers that were indeed looking on. He could feel their eyes judging and discriminating, saying such things on how this was preposterous and brutish. Yet he paid no mind, gaining back his composure and setting his legs in a defensive stance, a slight pounding in his temples playing drums upon his nerves.

Inuyasha growled out slightly, not at all happy with how this was turning out. It was completely unexpected. He was just eating some food and getting preparations ready so they could start by checking the western lands. Yet the next thing he knew, a rather strong and deadly grip latched upon his throat, making it feel so weak and fragile. Despite being shocked for a moment, it didn't take him long to realize it was the zealous woman named Kitana who started to savagely wrack his body back and forth, screaming obscenities until her words changed into a different language all together.

A feral growl ranged out, showing his displeasure at such a rude and rather unappreciated display upon some matter he was unaware of. With an absent hand now running to soothe the ever growing pounding that ravaged his head, Inyasha's index fingers rubbed over his temples.

Both looked as if they were about to square off, however, the assaulted ones voice came out in its rude mannerism, berating further. "The hell was that for! If you gotta problem then maybe you should speak words that I understand…" Unfortunately for Inuyasha, those words didn't come out as tough as he wanted to.

Flawless was her placid expression, now rather bored with what all happened and quite irritated the stupid mutt was still complaining. "You ate my portion of food, and might I state that food was indeed quite exquisite… Anyway, we should go, your face is bothering me..." In addition to her blunt statement that didn't quite register yet, seeing as the silver haired hanyou was staring in almost disbelieve, her sturdy frame quickly turned to head off to go west, not even bothering to acknowledge the dead miko who just now came back from a quick errand. "Your voice isn't any better…" Were the last words she let out, completely looking past how Kikyou now glared daggers at her.

Emotional exhaustion led Miroku and Sango to sigh, Shippou whispering quietly soon after. "Do you think Inuyasha is going to say something back?" The small hushed voice asked.

A scowl was planted firmly on the hanyou's face, fists balled up in a knuckle whitening clench. The moment he was getting ready to open his mouth with a loud abrasion of retorts, Kikyou placed a delicate hand along his shoulder, head shaking so to administrate a verbal attack wasn't even worth it.

Now frowning even further, Inuyasha felt not only irritation for being hushed, but rather sullen with Kikyou who put herself in his way. Eerily silent, the sound of his haori was the only thing they heard in acknowledgement that Inuyasha was still in their presence. His walking west and behind Kitana gave them the clue it was time to leave, silence enrapturing them all.

Little did they know, Sesshoumaru and Kagome would probably pass right by without their knowing. The whole escapade was ironic really, just a case of deja vou with a goose chase in the mix.

------------- Back to Sesshoumaru?------ Oh yes indeed!---------------

Amber eyes remained closed, the miko still drifting in his thoughts. It came to him not long ago and he was still judging the option in his mind. Of course he let ignorance get in the way; that issue never finding the time to be tangent for once.

Inside his minds eye where he contemplated everything in silence, the demon came upon a choice in which could delay or perhaps sullen over the incident. Kagome mentioned wanting to go home… Her home in some blasted other time or so she said. Not that he abruptly denied the girl's story; it just seemed far fetched and a bit too true. Everything led up from her clothing to her absolute being.

Either way, once the girl awoken, he'd ensure she be tended to by Mai and readied to see this family of hers. Sesshoumaru would accompany the woman of course, making certain no scheme would take place.

Stress lifted unexplainably so. Despite all other problems currently ravaging his inner voice, it was now known that just like Rin, he would indeed protect this girl if it came down to it all. Yet he hated it. Hated that mere fact! It's scornful ways damaging all his priority and rational senses… Sesshoumaru felt he betrayed himself and everything he'd ever sworn on.

_You hate it because you are just as Kagome said… A fucking hypocrite!_

…

_Denial is how one becomes weak…_

**NO!**

Whatever that voice was, it was sure to be damned from the seven hells… Sesshoumaru was sure. That voice stung and echoed, its former tiny nibbles and whispers turning into a disgraceful chortling laugh filled with venomous bite!

'**This Sesshoumaru is not weak… I am NOT _weak_!**' Severally unknown as to how he went from contemplating to…

_Self loathing?_

**Ridiculous!**

_Is it? You can't accept _feelings _just because of your pride… That is weakness, the very weakness that once made you tremble when your brothers' blood changed._

The tyrant hated this voice… It had always been there, telling him the ways to live. Always had it been there in the past, but when did it stop? When Inuyasha's mother stole their father… The sleek voice cooed him, telling him to accept this when in his cold heart it showed only blasphemy and shame to their family!

_Why can you hear me again?_

The smooth epitome crooned in that cradling soft tone which made the lord shiver in his self conversation.

'…' The lord didn't answer it… straying away as he could feel something coming on.

_You… You were the one seeking me._

**What?**

_I am you… Your feelings and desire, the very existence of yourself which was kept locked away by your cold heart and pride._

That damn epitome of himself was probably smirking in triumph, knowing it made the hard demeanor squabble in a tremor the lord unwilling let out. His back arched in a shiver, truly resilient to that little voice in the back of his head.

Then again, to argue with ones self isn't exactly the sanest of all things either…

Abruptly standing so to escape this room he felt so confined in, the taiyoukai felt inner pressures of saving himself… from himself?

Well apparently that's exactly what was going on, seeing as robes now flitted with joint locked movement. Scrolls and tapestries which told stories and tales were left behind, his oak table now littered with a few fallen objects Sesshoumaru ignored. The demon swiftly led himself out, the door shutting in a stun to leave the study silent.

Kagome had awoken by now, orange hues streaming in through the window and signifying it was later afternoon. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and letting out an ungraceful and rather messy yawn, arms pressed herself up from the bed and into a sitting position. Shaking the mind numbing slumber from her mindset, Kagome soon remembered why she was sleeping at this time in the day. Frowning with a spike of sadness adorning her features, Kagome flatly huffed and shook her head. Legs soon came across the edge of the bed, almost testing to see if she was in any pain.

Slight bruises ran across her neck and perhaps a mild cut along her jaw. However, her feelings were quite subtle, almost as if she grew used to all that happened. It didn't change that she was upset, and most definitely not all happy she had a few battle scars to show, but what else was she to do?

Solely, she thought of her Mom… Such a comfort it would be to have a loving embrace around her. Sesshoumaru could never offer that! Yet, little did she realize until now she was quite fond of Rin. The girls' acceptance for the demon lord was puzzling still and Kagome couldn't deny that it was pleasant to almost be a catering mom like figure to the girl. Despite all circumstances, a contented smile graced her lips. Rin indeed was most adorable and soothing just in the fact she could be so free even with house rules and all. The young ones happiness was also inspiring in such a way that Kagome could feel a slight envy yet admiration.

Sighing lightly to no one but herself, her vision took in all that was around her. Apparently at some point there was a drop off of a fresh and newly cleaned yukata of comfortable colors. It was a gentle blue, the lining a pale cream color as embroideries of a navy hue ran about in a vine like fashion.

Lifting herself to stand, Kagome padded over to the yukata, taking the piece into her hands and brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. Giving the comfortable outfit a once over, she stopped her hesitation and made good work with putting it on. Her arms slipped through, fingers quickly draping the rest of the material over herself.

The halls remained quiet, her door opened slightly as he peeked out. Startling enough was the fact she had been quite hungry and didn't realize it until now. With a new pair of tabi socks on and sandals adorning her petite feet, Kagome walked out upon her own accord. Glancing from the left and to the right, she easily noticed that some servants took tot heir own resting places.

Closing the oak wood door behind her, the candles lit in the main hallways sparked to life. The little embers of fire now lighting the way in course flickers of dim tanned hues reflected over her yukata elegantly.

Kagome had a sense of weary, the idea of Sesshoumaru pulling another episode already beginning to nag at her nerves. However, she yawned lightly a hand covering it up in modesty as her feet began to pad down the corridors. Noticing she slept through lunch and was fancied with the reminder of dinner, an eyebrow cocked up when she noticed Mai steaming down the halls with a large basket in hand. Hastily she jogged, eager to talk to her, perhaps a conversation about her own dismay and also to see if Talon was doing any better.

Mai was leaned over; a cloth had fallen from the basket and onto the floor in a rumple. Elegantly sliding down as her hand swished down to gather the piece back up, the servant's ears perked at the sound of foot falls against the chilled flooring.

Kagome rested her step, now walking though still purposefully. Putting on a light smile as e sudden ease came about her, the brunette gave a light wave and let her out in her usual friendly tone. "Hey."

The neko glanced to her right in acknowledgement, a curt nod given as she too felt the relaxing and eased air come about. Her masters mood had willfully vibrated through the air, everything being left in a tense stand still for much longer than what was considered usual.

"Good evening Lady Kagome." A smile adorned her greeting.

Mentally sighing in relief to the other reaction, Kagome stood much more comfortably, her perplexed stance falling into a much more comfortable composition. However, before she could ask if Talon was doing better, Mai's voice rang out once more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes you to go on ahead and meet him in his study." Despite the cheerful ease in her voice, Mai gave an apologetic look also accompanied with one of assurance.

Understanding yet feeling that stick of dread crawl back up her ass, Kagome gave a light sigh and nodded, her eyes thanking the neko. "All right" Her reply was simple, legs beginning to journey around the corner. Calling out in movement, the brunette meant her last comment with all her heart. "Have a nice night Mai!"

The neko couldn't help it, a smile rang out over her delicate features, her eyes softening with a brightness that shined. Lady Kagome was someone she liked. In fact, this castle needed her touch in all honesty. Humming gently, Mai took herself out into the back yard in order to complete her laundry duty, thoughts of the young human girl with so much spirit broadening her like towards the miko.

------------------------------------

Taking in a long breath that shakily rang into her chest, Kagome nervously tucked a few strands of stray hairs behind her ear. Continuing to near the door which she'd been told was Sesshoumaru's study, her heart sped up with anticipation as her nervous system was beaming.

'Ok… Just see what he wants and just say yes!' She prepped herself in mental conference, making sure she didn't fly off the handle this time. More trouble on her poor body was the last thing she needed.

All too quickly for her taste, the long door was in her visage. Stopping to take in a deep breath, her shoulders raised slightly. 'Better get this over with…' She inwardly drawled.

Sheepishly she opened the door, peeking in only to find a steady gaze of fiery golden upon her own chocolate hues. Kagome almost shivered involuntarily, but held it in as she meekly maneuvered her body inside, the door shutting behind her instantly.

The door clicked rather roughly behind her, a slight jump issuing from her. Sesshoumaru noticed, yet didn't say a word as he sat in the bleak silence that consumed them both. Yet it was his voice which broke the quiet.

"We shall be traveling shortly to your home, take what you need and meet me in the main hall." The demons dead pan voice sounded… and that seemed to be it.

Kagome just nodded, finding that perfectly fine with her. In fact, he wasn't being a complete tirade commandant which surprised her. Easily gracing herself back out the door, she soon padded down the halls before the familiar click of the door could be heard.

"Well that wasn't so bad." She lightly pondered out load. 'Not bad at all…' Raising her brows some, she continued until the familiar surroundings of her room met her visage.

--------------------------------------------------

Silken shimmering locks wavered gently along the youkai's strong and narrow back. Unknown to Kagome, he also had agreed that went rather easy and well. Even though their last encounter was surely not forgotten, at least the human knew first priority unlike his moronic brother. Indeed, she was a quick learner and perhaps deserving of more freedom.

_You would do that to one you're fond of, wouldn't you?_

…

Sesshoumaru wanted to say 'Not again.' Yet didn't bother to and settled for shaking his head. Arguing with oneself is not proper, nor will he engage upon more angst of inner turmoil.

He'd finally made his way to the main hall, free from any more antagonizing questions from wherever that voice came from. It was simple really… All he had to do was stare forward and not think at all.

The human had showed up, her bag in hand and steadily lugged onto her back. She gave a weak and embarrassed smile with a nervous laugh. Why? Because she stumbled under the weight of that absurdly yellow bag, which mind you she carried everywhere.

Face placid as he turned to leave, out the front doors, her foot steps were heard behind him in confirmation that she was indeed following. Swift he ventured out the doors and into fair hued rays of deeming sunlight.

Well aware he had to taken them both to Inuyasha's territory and to the well, the tyrant glanced back and waited for the pitter patter of feet to catch up to his own. Eventually the girl did, however that bag was slowing her down immensely. Inwardly frowning, the tall form completely stopped.

------------------------------------------

Kagome was hurrying, knowing that no matter how simple Sesshoumaru can be at times, he was impatient when it came to traveling. Leaning over as her bag was doing anything but miracles for her back, her directional gaze steadied hard upon the lush grass.

Of course she failed to notice there was a rather large body directly in front of her path which stopped moving from its quick pace. Barely catching on that she was now in someone's shadow, Kagome picked up her head just in time to see her face crashing against something hard and covered in robes. With the weight of her belongings stuffed in her bag as additional weight, the stumble backwards caused a yelp, her heel slipping out from under her as she was practically pulled to the ground in the incident.

Sesshoumaru however groaned irritably, not too pleased with the harsh contact and rebuttal to the human who was now witnessing her vision go skyward. Courteously swiping his arm down in time to catch her lithe waist in the bend of his arm, another yelp piped out from the girl.

He steadier her, his golden heated irises fixing upon the young woman's face the moment she turned it up. Giving her a look with brows ever so slightly furrowed, his features seemed to ask 'What are you doing?'

Kagome could only blink, realizing she was in a gentle caring hold from Sesshoumaru, who quite kindly saved her from hitting the ground. Her arm must have instinctively wrapped upon his own, her hand holding onto his wrist as she was tilted with one leg barely touching the ground.

Silently their eyes met one another's as neither said a word, a comfortable silence drifting among them both. Kagome couldn't help but give a thankful smile, which instantly stirred the youkais adrenaline.

He didn't exactly realize why such a soft smile he could receive from Rin would affect him. Yet it was her smile and perhaps absentminded touch against his skin which caused his blood to pump faster and a slight warmness to caress his stomach.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from Sesshoumaru. Without his knowing, the usually cold eyes were giving off a faint warmth, and his lips were just slightly parted. Her heart raced. Chocolate hues stared adorningly upon his pale face framed with silver strands that tittered along his narrow features.

Gently they held that position for a moment longer until he began pulling the miko to her feet. Instinctively her arm moved to wrap around his neck, a few soft strands of his hair sliding through her fingers.

Tipping Kagome back upon her feet, his arm still curved around the small of her back, the youkai's hand cupping her waist as the woman's gentle touch still remained upon his wrist.

Meekly she tilted her head up to glance at him, her eyes shy but curious in the same. It wasn't until her torso met his that they took in each others gaze once more. Both bodies were warm and barely pressing against one another. Yet silently they both found that the small taste of heat between them was addicting in ways.

And so Kagome boldly pressed forward a bit, her flat stomach against his as she leaned back into his hold, her chest lightly brushing against his own.

Sesshoumaru made no motion to move, or discourage her. He wasn't even thinking this time around and was caught in a rare moment. His body felt hot, and there was searing movement in his belly. Their proximity was signaled as an alert for him, his mind quickly reeling back to a properly thinking state… Or so it didn't seem. Sesshoumaru was careful, nodding lightly as he pulled away and let his hand slide soothingly along her back in its retract.

Kagome didn't fret and simply returned the nod while steadying herself to stand. Before she could give a thank you, the Taiyoukai glided behind her.

Remembering why he stopped in the first place, he blamed her backpack and found an answer for the problem. Moving behind the shorter, he grabbed hold of the bag without a word and removed it from her.

The miko was struck silent, eyes going wide as she was just now taking in all that happened. They were at a stand still… and his.. no, he… Made her feel utmost protection and trust towards him with a simple gesture that practically brought their faces inches away. It was purely unbelievable until she felt the pressure of her bag being lifted. And then that… was when her face flared, blood pumped wildly and her mind came upon the possibility that this was either a dream or, astoundingly wonderful. Sesshoumaru saved her from a nasty fall and embarrassment, took gentle care of her form, captivated his own gorgeous features to shine in a stunning stand still between them both, and was now going to carry her bag for one reason or another. Is that why this was wonderful?

It must have been, for she felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders and a new growing ball on content and happiness was waving into her entity. Truly, she felt wonderful because of him. Such gestures of just kindness and some consideration really did make her feel satisfied. However, it was the thought HE was wonderful that didn't want to press too far on her brain just yet, so she sated herself with what she'd been given.

Letting the heavy bag descend from her arms and easily be taken up into a powerful one, Kagome stood up straight and gave her back a nice stretch before finally facing the silent demon.

Her voice sincere, sweet and rather heart felt, Kagome turned to fully address the Lord. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." A smile accommodated her gratefulness.

The youkai was surprisingly caught off guard and let a ghost of a smile run along his lips as he nodded in meaning.

They began towards the main castle gates once more, silently both content.

In Sesshoumaru's pondering mind, he asked himself. 'What is it I feel towards this girl?'

---------------------

….Oh good GOD! I can't believe I just updated on a story I haven't worked on in… A fuckin' year and 4 months! I keep trying to get this shit to go somewhere, but eh… You tell me if I suck at life or not. Hopefully I'll actually start on this story again. Hell, it would be great if someone could give me ideas on how to keep this thing going. Obviously I wanna make the next chapter a comedic like one. God knows… Sesshoumaru in future? Eating dinner at the table? Getting nagged to play video games by Souta? …..;;; Hell If I know!

There are many people that deserve thank you's for even reading this after I stopped for over a year, and actually left reviews. You guy's really kept me going because every time I got a review, I'd come to this chapter and add on more. Finally I decided to suck it up and at least give you guys what you wanted! Oo

Person I appreciate you reading this, it was the random people like you that would get my ass in gear!

Subaru's Voice: I must give you a big thanks for reminding me that I don't want to be that asshole that stops writing the stories people enjoy. So here I am! Writing more! –Cackles!-

Sand: Fanart-central, you guys rule! I'm glad I didn't post my fic there for nothing and someone's reading it!

Angie: … I hope you know that if you didn't give me that comment, I probably would have forgotten about the basis of this fic, and most likely wouldn't have bothered to lead up to it! Next chapter, I promise we shall see Sesshoumaru in the future! Give me some ideas if you wanna see something funny as hell happen.

Kari Mezmaru: XD! Thank you very much, and you're not the only one who wants Kikyou dead. Don't worry; my rendition Kitana in the story will probably do it… Something or other, I'm not sure yet… I never wrote out a plot… ;;;;; Yeah, how did I get up to 6 chapters without a plot again? It seems like there is one though, so that's all that matters!

Someone: I feel liked… I'm happy! Thank you for reading and taking time to review!

xmiahimex Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! EEEEEEEEE –Glomps- It really helps me out to know I'm doing character personalities right and this story is flowing good with the details. This is a well appreciated comment and YES… I am finally updating. XD!

Alexz OO YA can't strangle the writer! U.u;; But I updated, I need to keep me head on. - So you wont hunt me down, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

samantha Huzah! I finally gave you guys and update and I hope the odd moment I wrote didn't completely suck! XX Hell if I know, you tell me! But thank you for the reminder and keeping me on track, otherwise I stick to what's easy, and that's called Angst!

stephanie I shall, and thank you very much so!

Toni: That should be a hint to where I'm going. The longer they deal with each other, the better they can get along which makes it easier for me to eventually smack em together!

lisa XD! Allright, story going on, I will not stop! And yes… -Pulls out some freshly baked cookies and hands them over.- You get cookies! Thank you!

Ringo-chan: Awww… That is the cutest review I've ever had! Yes, I updated for people like you and would like to say I will be trying to keep up with this fic instead of neglecting it for a year and 4 months… That was cruel, wasn't it? Poor fic… u.u;;; Me poor reviewers! –Sniffles.-

Psychopathic Maniac Girl: I am officially continuing! And even though these last few thanks wont be read by the reviewers… XD! I still love you guys! OO I'm sorry I neglected you!

Professor Padfoot: I did what I could for this chapter and hopefully wont be updating years later. XD! XX God I'm a shitty person! I apologize to you.

Anyway! Thank you to people who read this and I hope to write more!


	7. Chapter 7

I warn all who read this… there is nothing sane about this chapter and it consists of REALLY strange and sick humor. Compliments to the people who influence my life and humor. XD Enjoy the madness!

* * *

It was frustration and pure insanity… 

Kagome was about to rip out her hair, the ride to the well being that of strict silence and rather menacing questions. Who could have possibly known that despite the recent occurrence, Sesshouaru could seem almost blasphemous and rather… There just didn't seem to be a word for it! The demon clearly had selective memory and used the repress and deny option.

Nope, that clearly wasn't something she ever figured to learn. Ugh, how twisted. Mentally droning as her foot touched the earth, Kagome let the silence reign.

The weirdness all started once he out of the blue shattered a silence and began asking about her world.

* * *

FLASHBACK

With the wind tumbling through groomed locks, the taiyoukai's curiosity got the better of him and from there started an odd conversation.

"What exactly is there in... your world?" Still skeptical, he paused a moment in his question.

With her attention quickly diverted to the male, her enthusiasm got the better of her. "Oh! Lot's of things. We have sky scrapers, cars, big houses; take out, my school, the festival that's coming up…" And her list kept going in a rampant ramble.

The Lord merely gave her the most peculiar look of confusion and misunderstanding. "Enough." His tone was clipped right after hearing about 'rockets' and what they do.

With arms still hoisted up in the air, her eyes seemed to pop open from their once creased crescent of a smile. "Huh?"

Apparently that was all she had to say. This time Sesshoumaru was specific. "And what is this schooling and home work you speak of? Is such a thing a torture device as it seems most dreadful?"

…Kagome stared; realizing most of her life was absolutely nothing remotely comparable to what the demon could comprehend.

Starting over with a big breath, such things began. "Well, I think I told you about my school. We go to learn subjects like math, and sociology. But uhm, I guess you wouldn't know much about that either." She sounded defeated, a finger to her lips until her clarity popped back like a light bulb. "But homework is something I have to do when I'm out of school. They give it to you so they can tell how much you learned by judging the answers you give for the problems and questions. It's like school, only at home and it has a due date… I hate it! So pointless if I'm already learning in school and doing work there..," Stopping her explanation right there, it was dually noted the youkai was completely silent and only staring forward as he seemed to grasp the gist of it all and just tuned out her ramblings.

Sighing lightly, she was surprised by another question.

"What are sky crappers"

…. Hold in the laugh and merely correct him with respect. "Scrapers… Their sky scrapers." Kagome actually received a peeved eye twitch and wisely cleared her throat to answer the question. "Big large buildings that are really, really, reaalllly tall!" For emphasis, her arms once more did an upward movement as she even turned her face skyward.

Silver brows merely furrowed. "And what are those?" Buildings… What illogical names to call things.

Kagome altogether dismissed the question with a wave of the hand and even seemed to be comfortable the way she would with Sango and friends. "I'll show you when we get there…"

Merely giving a grunt in reply, he nodded and went onto another question that was itching at him since he lay eyes on the girl.

"Why such scant peculiar clothing?"

The miko was red in the face… Not sure if she was embarrassed or just getting pissy at the insinuation. Had Kouga asked such a thing, she would have replied with nothing less than an acidic, 'Why the lack of underwear and mini skirt?'

Mentally she laughed at that. Ahh Kouga… and the eyeful anyone could get once he preformed such a kick. The tint in her cheeks never left. 'Damn the modern day for making children perverse! Oh right, he actually was waiting for a reply, hmmm.' Scatter brained as usual.

"It's just the design and fashion in my world seeing as we're hundreds of years into the future were the Amish are even closet perverts." '…Hurray Kagome.' She sarcastically jeered. For some reason, she just wasn't all there today.

Once more, she was given a funny look.

"It's just… The advancement in my time is completely different. Our homes are different, the way we prepare food, the transportation, the way we talk and even our clothes. In my time things are much different and our rules are matched by a government and different forms of authority. That's just the way it is and that is my school uniform thank you very much…" Giving a light sigh at how defensive she was being, the miko dropped her arms to kneeling legs and continued as the breeze kept flowing.

"The reason our time is different is because of wars and the lack of authority in the past. Everything is much tamer and people are even more civil because of how the people leading our country see it fit and humane. There are punishments and then with modern society and ideals, things just took off to even regulate the clothing to what was fashionable."

Right then, she felt that was enough to keep the Lord satisfied but found herself wrong.

Sesshoumaru did indeed take the information and was grabbing the concept quite well and even excused her flippant behavior. Though it was odd to him, he now understood it was the way she was most likely raised.

"What other personal benefits does your world offer its civilians?" Power must be one of them, seeing as this government of her's was built on peaceful ideas and advancement to all.

Giving a long thought on this… Kagome gave off a list. "Education, jobs to earn money, Internet, malls, clubs, parties…" from there it went to the most pointless things possible as if it were a grocery list. "… Music, television, games, shampoo, conditioner.." See what I mean? "Tylenol, birth control, condoms, indoor toilets, plungers, phone, mail, Yahoo…"

Sesshoumaru not only obtained a perplexed look, but also a look that demanded explanation.

Butting in on her list of ever so useless things, "What exactly is birth control? Such a thing is not possible lest it age one till a point where conceiving is fruitless."

Kagome abruptly stopped. The teen merely scratched her chin and looked up. Hands clapped together as her eyes turned into smiling crescents once more. "Oh! It's a pill a girl can take so she can't get pregnant!"

… Inquisition was near evident on his features, though of course, Sesshoumaru didn't express much to begin with. Thus… if his eyebrows inclined another centimeter his poor pale face would split open.

Kagome just furrowed her own brows and asked. "What?"

"How is that possible? No such thing should be capable of disturbing the act of impregnating." The taiyoukai was damn confused and perfectly in denial now.

Luckily, the brunette noticed. "Like I said, my time is way different than yours. Pills can modify the chemicals in your body. That's how it's done!" Flicking her erect index finger, she spoke it in a matter of fact manner as to correct the other.

The conversation ended right there. In the lords eyes, the future or so the girl claimed it to be, was more disturbing than he wanted to figure out. Why where they going there again?

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Kagome calmly padded over to the well, her back pack still being carried by none other than the ever so curious Sesshoumaru. Perhaps Curious George was in relation? 

…Silly, silly, pointless thought. Another odd realization was that Kagome was still clad in a kimono.

Slowing down to lean into the well, she sat and flipped her legs so they dangled inside the entrance. Peering back over her shoulder, the girl was calm in giving directions.

"Just uhm… Get on the other side and jump in when I do." This earned her a sharp narrowing of amber hues.

Keeping a tight hold on the bag, the demon briskly walked forward and grabbed the human girls arm. Kagome tensed.

"Under no circumstances shall you attempt to run away. Do I make myself clear?" For emphasis, a squeeze was administered.

The teen nodded, not even bothering to voice that she honestly wasn't even thinking of a quick run away escape. Then again that was an unusual fact in itself. Yeesh, was he paranoid or what?

Biting back all consequences that may come with this trip, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut with one last deep breath. In a silent prayer, she spoke in her mind. 'Lord, please don't let him destroy the future… He is merely…' a demon? Yeah… 'Never mind God!' Most pointless prayer ever! Getting back to the present, she glanced over with a silent nod and inhaled once more.

"Go!" With that that, they both hopped into the translucent color schemed port, the gravity no where in existence as both bodies hovered down like weightless feathers.

Kagome looked determined for all the world while on Sesshoumaru's end, his eyes were damn wide like saucer plates! This was just…Bizarre and illogical!

His own breath was stilled even when his feet touched the unexpected earth. Darkness shrouded the well as he peered up, not even daring to show how rigid and stiff the muscles in his face had become. In which, the great Lord avoided Kagome's pondering gaze. 'Never show weakness.' He would berate himself.

Grunting and taking time to compose himself with that emotionless stare, he was quite proud to know it passed off. All he was given was a wave to climb up the little built in ladder. Yet of course, he insisted on jumping with high speed to gracefully come down on the creaking floor boards and pass a faint glance behind his shoulder. Kagome was still climbing.

She was tempted to give a playful glare, but knew Sesshoumaru's sense of humor did not stretch that far. Then the thought of explaining condoms came to her head. She may as well gain some fun in this little visit. It was then she abruptly burst into laughter, her hands gripping the side of the well as she keeled over in a heavy heap, only her torso out of the well.

Pointedly, Sesshoumaru just slowly turned to stare at her. It was incredulous and insane, her laughter. It resembled a cackling. This woman was a bit more off than he first consulted.

Kagome however, felt fiery eyes boring into her skull and quickly stopped. Brown oculars peered up, a funny grin still on her face. However, she just snickered and quickly gave another dismissing hand.

"Don't ask…" He didn't.

Climbing out to stop any questions and dusting herself off, she chirped a happy sigh and padded past the demon and gave out a relieved call.

"Come on!" She opened the doors and stepped out into the beaming sunlight with an extra bounce in her step. It was a wonderful feeling to be home.

Sesshoumaru felt out of place yet followed anyhow. For some reason it seemed he in no way actually belonged in this era. Not much was seen yet, but the sensation was still clawing at the back of his mind to notify this was not his territory.

* * *

...Let the crack session begin with Inuyasha and friends.

The traveling was silent the last time we left them, a few camps made here and there and on they would go with the tension building thicker each minute. However, it was broken not long ago by the most obscene argument ever heard possible.

No one knows how it started, but once you tuned in, everything sounded something like this…

"Kick my goddamn foot again ya furry fuck. Go on, do it!" She leered in a way to provoke. "Because I swear to God Inuyasha, I will bend you over and spit in your asshole in a way that won't feel very nice." Kitana snarled her threat.

Inuyasha's face was priceless to high hell, the obscenity she spat becoming even more grotesque each moment.

It took him a few extra seconds, but he retaliated with puffing his chest out in pride and making a snide comment. "Well if ya quit walkin' so damn slow, it wouldn't happen!" Silently, he was purely amused yet disgusted at the prospect of getting spat at… there of all places! Where did she come up with this shit?

But of course, no argument would be left without Kikyou, the 'dead roaming bitch' or as Kitana once called her.

"You will halt this bickering at once! Know your place among a priestess!" When she became so high and mighty, Kitana did not know. A cynical laugh rang inside the outsiders head.

Idly she flipped her gaze over her shoulder and pointedly asked in a taunting manner. "Eh, ya like sand?"

Kikyou furrowed a brow at this question, Kitana continuing right after a short pause. "Because I'm dead set and ready to stuff your cunt full of some nice Tidy Cat Kitty Litter and a box full of sand! It'll give you something to really complain about, wont it?" Her tone was so mocking and jeering, it left the dead miko with a nasty taste in her mouth and face contorted in repulsion as if she caught a whiff of something pungent.

Kitana did not hide the utter joy that thought gave her.

Kitana: 2 -- Pussy Pup and Bitch: 0!

Yes, her pride was beaming a miraculous light.

As for Miroku and Sango… Once again, priceless faces with foot long wide eyes.

Fuck it! Kitana: 3!

The tyrant just snickered. Inuyasha had nothing to say while Kikyou was still flabbergasted.

But all good things like Kitana's victory must come to an end. It seemed some major storm clouds were settling in and they did not look happy to see the odd crew of people trekking along the dirt path. Rainy days… What a damper.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Let's get into some shelter."

Everyone agreed, the group veering off near a large abundance of trees that would hopefully lead to a cave. If their calculations were correct, there should be a hillside mountain slope near by.

Pitter pats of rain started, a low growl emitting from the sky while angry gusts of wind already began to hurtle at the group. No one was up for complaining just yet, Kitana and Inuyasha actually navigated the squad through the makeshift forest until they both spotted exactly what they were looking for.

'Just like Funimation in the way everything will turn out just dandy…' Poor Kitana missed her shitty cable television already.

Their only issue was the fact they ended up getting stopped too often by something or other.

Yet as we all could expect when everyone got settled in, the small silence was yet again destroyed.

This time it was Miroku for a change.

"It seems there is a pool of water back here…" His observation went most appreciated.

Kitana was first upfront with a happy face that screamed abnormal cheerfulness.

"Rally it up! It's time for everyone's habitual naked cleansing." The prospect of a bath caused imaginary bells to ring Hallelujah within her ear.

….

Everyone stared at the women who now held her arms comfortably behind her head. Even Miroku was a tad disturbed. Though not fully against it.

Before he could say anything, a certain hanyou just had to beat him to the punch. Incredulously he pointed with a tint of red staining his cheeks. "What the hell kind of a person are you!? Some kind of sick pervert?" The silver haired one exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

She threw him a sideways glance and merely lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe I wanna see how big it is." A smirk followed her silken words, her eyebrows even flicking up a moment for emphasis.

Whether out of anger or pure embarrassment, Inuyasha sported a red face that went to the tips of his ears. She was worse than Miroku! Women should NOT be so suggestive… 'It aint right I tell ya!'

Needless to say, the entire time there went on like this. Kikyou would have a word in but get shot down with some obscene rebuttal. Miroku and Sango were actually starting to catch onto the humor of it all and would silently laugh with each other. Oh and poor Shippou! At one point he had woken up in the middle of an argument.

It went a little something like this…

"C'mon… Take it off and spread em'." She may have been in good humor, but as always Inuyasha understood no such thing.

"You are not borrowing my haori as a bath robe you wench!" How ridiculous! He was no lap dog, damnit.

"Don't make me stick my fist so far up your ass that your balls will be screaming a different game when I'm through with you. Collaboration is needed right now. So just do it!" It sounded a bit stressed as if she were restraining her lack of patience. But unfortunately, she didn't seem to be completely joking around.

Shippou much to his dismay ended up catching all of the argument. Little eyes widened in fear, an open jaw dropping frown scrawled into his face.

Sango was trying to contain her laughter and even had to turn around and move her face into the monks arm. Miroku however was mentally crying bloody murder and rape at the visual he got from that. Shippou happily obliged in hiding inside the monks robes as no complaint was made.

So all around and over all… This day was a hellish display of new light that showed onto their new traveling companion. Kikyou could only turn her back and ignore the entire situation. Everything including Inuyasha was grating heavily on her nerves.

Despite the light air that did surround the group, the deceased miko was thundering in rage. She vowed to do something of this woman who mocked everything possible.

Any solace previously established between her and the hanyou was shattered. Kitana would have to go as abruptly as possible.

Until then, this sad excuse for comedy would most likely continue to wage war against logic. It was distracting and most importantly, a complete interference that had to be removed.

Yet in all retrospect, Kitana knew things weren't going to go well with the next few days. The presence of Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed to completely drop off the face of the planet.

In order to distract and properly manipulate the unexpected downfall, she pulled out her hormonal and temperamental sense of humor. Until she could figure out how to advance this entire situation for the better, it was best to slip on the mask of oblivion and holster a brash attitude. Kitana would just have to use herself as a distraction.

For how long she could stall this new discovery of the missing target, she honestly had no idea. Until then, she would do her best to use the bad weather as an excuse.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he was prime target and pawn for this to work.

The poor half breed was still stuck on why his backside was the torturous woman's main target.

* * *

Alright… Next chapter will be Sesshoumaru and Kagome's visit. Yes. I promise. I know this chapter is pretty damn crack induced as well. 


	8. UPDATE

This is nothing more than a friendly reminder to the obvious. As in, to note when I began this story and when the last update was. The last update in 07 came after a time period of more than a year and a half. This just means that I began updating much more infrequently because I could not stand to read the utter crap I wrote 6 years ago.

Once in a while I get a baffling review for a story as old as this and it does little but point out the blatant without looking at the bigger picture.

For instance; it is old. Thus meaning I was nothing but a wee jackass when I wrote it. Six years is a good amount of time. Usually people stop updating because they are dissatisfied in their work. There in lies the reason on why I haven't updated.

So for the pretentious anonymous reviewers… Please. Look at the facts. Don't waste my time. Yet do remember that for as ghastly as this entire story is (I'm not a fool to believe otherwise), we've all seen worse.

Regards to those who give a shit. The rest can piss off.


End file.
